Percy Jackson The God of Monsters
by t0mbr1d
Summary: Set after the books, Percy is captured by two giants and tortured, his one year of capture however is nearly two thousand years in the outside world, a lot has changed and Percy is believed to be dead, My first fiction, going to be Pertemis
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

* * *

Hestia's POV

Hestia sat staring into the hearth as her champion, Perseus Jackson, or Percy as he liked to be called started on the last quest he needed to complete before he would be given God hood, he didn't know that was the purpose of the quest of course, and as much as Hestia disliked not telling Percy the reason for the different quests he had completed over the last few years she knew that if he realized the purpose was so that the other Olympians would realize it would be better for Olympus for him to be made into a god she knew he would object.

Percy's POV

His latest quest from Hestia was to find Artemis and somehow get her to teach him how to wield a bow, the bow and arrow was the only weapon that he hadn't mastered so far, some of the quests that he had completed over the last three years after he left camp half-blood were hard, others not so much. At the end of each quest he was taught how to wield a new weapon, he was even given a blessing from Athena and Ares after rescuing a daughter of Ares from her mortal family who were beating her and for Athena he simply called in a favour Aphrodite owed him to tell Athena that wisdom was more powerful than love, sadly not only did it cost him the favour Aphrodite owed him but also he had to kiss her while she took a picture as proof that nobody could withstand her.

While normally the blessing Ares gave would have taught him immediately how to wield any weapon he picked up, which ever Olympian was teaching him how to wield the weapon he was mastering they would disable his blessing from Ares, this way after he had learnt how to master the weapon and the blessing was 'activated' once more his skill with the weapon was unreal, still, he thought it would have been easier to try and get Apollo to teach him how to fire a bow, he had told Hestia this but she said that Apollo would most likely take him out to a dance club or sit reading haiku's all day

He was told that Artemis was with her hunters trying to figure out why there was a distinct lack of monsters in Florida, since he was currently in Hoffman forest, North Carolina it wasn't that much of a journey considering some of his other quests but he wasn't even sure where in Florida Artemis and her hunters were. Percy wasn't alone though, he had his trusty pet Mrs O'Leary on this quest, each quest had different rules, some he had to do solo, other he could take one of his pets on and sometimes he was even allowed to take both his pets, of course having his Pegasus with him sped up his quest quite drastically.

After having Mrs O'Leary shadow travel him into Georgia, Oconee National forest to be precise, He had decided that by only travelling in forests then they could make it to their destination quicker, Mrs O'Leary could only shadow travel so far in one day, the fact she was a Hell hound meant she could travel further then Nico but she couldn't shadow travel more than a few hundred miles and so he climbed off Mrs O'Leary to let her rest. The 'jump' they just did then was roughly four hundred miles and so Mrs O'Leary would need to rest for the night before she could shadow travel again, He expected to be in the Florida Everglades National Park in three days time. Tomorrow they were going to shadow travel from Oconee National forest in Georgia to Osceola National Forest in the northern tip of Florida.

The day after they would shadow travel to their final destination, Athena had mentioned that Artemis was going to look around the Everglades national park and so this is where Percy had decided to look first, he could use a piece of clothing of Thalia's he had managed to get the Stoll's to steal for him from Zeus's cabin and get Mrs O'Leary to track down the hunt with Thalia's scent, well at least he hoped it would work.

- As Percy and Mrs O'Leary appear in Everglades National Park -

As soon as they appeared out of the shadows Percy knew something was wrong, firstly the forest felt dark, almost like what he felt like when shadow travelling, secondly he could feel three godly presences, they were all right near each other and so Percy ordered Mrs O'Leary to head to the group.

After travelling for five minutes Percy knew that at least one presence was hostile, no two Olympians were ever together off of Olympus for more than a few minutes, the exception of course being Hestia but Percy knew that Hestia would be on Olympus, so that meant that there was a fight happening with at least one of them being hostile, Percy prayed to his father that only one of the beings were hostile as that meant that that the other two would be friendly and he wouldn't have to fight for his life.

As Percy got within ear-shot of the group he could hear fighting, the tell-tale sound of Thalia shooting bolts of lighting and the twang of bow strings being released, Percy slid of Mrs O'Leary and crept to the edge of the foliage bordering on the clearing, he had learnt not to rush into a clearing where the huntresses were fighting when they shot at him, of course when they realised he was a male some of them did continue shooting at him that one time.

Percy slowly crept forward so he could see the fight; his fears were confirmed as he saw one of the walls of the building in the clearing suddenly rupture open with Artemis flying out and into a tree

Thalia's POV - The Previous Day -

The Hunt had yet to discover the reason for the lack of monster attacks in Florida, that was until they stumbled upon an encampment of monster, the fact that a few hundred monsters had created a camp and weren't fighting worried Artemis a little, Thalia new Artemis well enough after all the time she had spent as her lieutenant, admittedly she was one of the newest hunters, in total there were thirty four hunters, eight of them had joined after Zoe's death, but she still spent the most of time with Artemis out of all the hunters at the time, just then Artemis decided to order her hunters into action "Thalia take nine hunters of your choice and flank the far left side of the camp, Phoebe you take nine hunters of your choice and flank the far right side of the camp but make sure you all spread out along the edge of the forest." Immediately Thalia and Phoebe departed, signalling which hunters they wanted to go with them as they walked away.

As soon as everyone was in position Thalia saw Artemis shoot a single silver arrow into the sky above the clearing, since it was around sun-set and the monsters had placed their camp in a clearing that had no defensive positions, there were no patrols, no defences, and so it was astoundingly easy for the hunters to perch in the trees around the clearing and rain down arrows on the camp, by the time the first monster had reached the edge of the camp each hunters had fired at least four arrows, meaning that at least one hundred and fifty of the roughly four hundred monsters were dead.

The only reason that none of the hunters were hurt is that usually the hunters would stay as a group around Artemis and would rain arrows down onto the enemy, the enemy of course decided to charge at Artemis and the hunters around her, meaning the twenty hunters on the left and right flank had very easy shots at the back of the monsters, when the monsters realized that they were under attack from behind most of them span around to try and find this new enemy, only to be slain by the hunters they had charge mere moments before.

After taking out the camp of monsters the hunters created their own camp in a clearing within a few minutes' walk, they kept a few of the hunters in the trees to detect any enemies and let the wolves that travelled with them out of the tent they had been staying in, Artemis would teleport the tent to her palace on Olympus when they travel so that the wolves don't have to be troubled, or the wolves would travel alongside the hunters.

- The Next Morning -

The hunters were doing whatever chores they were assigned that week while those who had the week off relaxed or practiced their archery, most didn't even show any sign of noticing Thalia and Artemis walking by them, even the newest hunter realised that when away from others Artemis wasn't too bothered how they acted, Thalia was wondering how her friends were doing at camp half-blood, she hadn't been to camp in a few months, she knew of course that Percy was fully immortal and spent very little time at camp, Artemis had assured her that Percy wasn't at camp he was safe.

Just as Thalia was about to ask Artemis if they could visit camp soon and take a break from all the hunting they had done over the last few months when she felt two godly presences appear in the clearing where they had destroyed the monster camp, she saw the hunters around her stiffen as they felt the presences as well, they could all feel the almost evil aura from the presences and Artemis ordered them to prepare their weapons.

Thalia was stood by Artemis as they surveyed the clearing, where once stood the empty enemy camp now stood a massive palace, the architecture of it was distinctly not Greek or Roman, the external walls were made of a dark dull grey rock that almost seemed to absorb the light, some of the walls had cracks running through them and the statue on the right hand side of the main entrance was missing its right arm, it generally seemed to be in a state of neglect.

"As much as I don't want to do this Thalia take three hunter with you and scout just inside the entrance of whatever that building is supposed to be" Artemis looked to be debating internally about how wise it was to risk her hunters so Thalia decided to ease her mistresses mental burden "Don't worry Artemis, Maybe the beings we can sense are just Athena and Apollo, Athena spends a lot of her time looking at old buildings and this one looks really old, and Apollo is generally around us and doing something that is irritating" Thalia smiled as Artemis laughed.

Artemis's POV

All the hunters were anxious as Thalia, Phoebe, a hunter who had joined just before Thalia called Emily and a hunter who had joined during the sixteenth century named Elizabeth entered the strange looking building, Thalia signalled that the entrance area was clear and so the rest of the hunters slowly crept towards the doorway, as the first four original hunters inspected the only rooms visible at this stretch of the corridor the rest of the hunters stood inside the doorway but not moving forward, as Thalia slowly edged her way round the end of the corridor which ended in a 'T' junction the rest of the hunters slowly made their way to the corner, each of them constantly looking over their shoulders, wary of this strange place.

It was almost half an hour of slowly making progress into the building that the hunters found the tow godly beings, in the middle of a what once must have been a ballroom stood Gration, peering at the hunters and specifically Artemis lustfully, to the right of Gration leaning against a column meant to support the ceiling was Porphyrion, the hunters and Artemis slowly walked forward into the room, wary of traps or monsters ambushing them.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads, the only people in this room are who you can see Me, Porphyrion and you ladies" Gration called across the room to the hunters "But we really don't need anything else do we? Not to sound arrogant of course, but I am the giant made to defeat Artemis, and since all you little hunters are miniature mortal versions of Artemis I really don't have anything to fear do I?"

Artemis drew her bow, the hunters copied, Porphyrion stood up and glared at Artemis, he slapped Gration round the back of the head, not caring as Gration stumbled forward "Silence fool, you take care of the immortal hunters and I'll go grab Artemis, The hunters started firing arrows at Gration as he stood up and drew a shield similar to the ones a roman soldier would use, it covered his whole body apart from his feet and his head, to counteract this Gration was wearing a large thick celestial bronze helmet with thicker than usual bronze boots, he had a phalanx spear instead of a sword.

Porphyrion was wearing a kite-shield, he had a long sword in his right hand and was walking to the right of the hunters to get to Artemis, Thalia shot an arrow at Porphyrion, trying to draw his attention from Artemis, all he did was send a bolt of lightning down his sword and sent it at Thalia, Thalia attempted to absorb the bolt but not only did it contain far too much raw power but the charge was different to the electricity used by her father and so she was unable to absorb the bolt, so she was simply flung across the room into a pillar where she collapsed onto the floor,

Artemis, watched Thalia fly across the room and forgot that Porphyrion was targeting her, she only realized when he back-handed her across the room and she was sent through the wall, appearing behind the structure as the ballroom was on the very opposite side of the building to the main entrance.

Percy's POV - Present Time -

As Porphyrion climbed out of the whole created by Artemis's sudden departure Percy saw Thalia on the ground unconscious and the hunters fighting Gration, He saw the semi-fast running river maybe one and half meters wide by two meters deep to his left, he commanded the water to slowly makes its way through the soil and to condense around Artemis's feet, just as Artemis started sinking into the mud Percy created, Porphyrion sent a bolt of lightning at her, almost double in size to the one sent at Thalia.

Artemis was trying to climb out of the mud when Percy remembered something Annabeth had told him before she had broken up with him _pure water does not conduct electricity! _he split his attention to two points, the water above the river which he was making evaporate to get rid of all the impurities and the mud he was slowly forming around Porphyrion and Artemis, Artemis first so that the bolts were grounded and none of them could hurt her too severely and Porphyrion because Percy realised that just before Porphyrion launch a bolt of electricity it seemed to travel across his skin, if he could get Porphyrion stuck in the mud he wouldn't be able to launch electricity, making it amazingly easy for Artemis to defeat him.

Percy then used the pure water he had formed and coated both of Porphyrions hands in it, so when he got out of the mud he still couldn't conduct the electricity to his blade, Percy then saw the hunters, they were being beaten around by Gration, unluckily Artemis saw this at the same time and charged back into the building, Percy decided this would be a good way to complete his quest and charged in after Artemis, just as he jumped over the small wall that was left in the whole from Artemis's abrupt exit earlier he saw the hunters slowly retreating down a corridor he suspected they had entered from, just as the slower hunters that were injured and just able to walk rounded the first corner Porphyrion entered the building again and Gration held up his hand, the wall seemed to fix itself immediately.

The only thing standing between Percy, the hunters and the giants was Artemis, until Porphyrion grabbed her arms and Gration used a dagger sheathed in his belt to cut from the bottom of her neck to almost her belly button, the wound wasn't too deep, maybe two centimetres, but it did cut up her top, which Gration then yanked off, almost breaking Artemis's arms in the process, the hunters stood in shock and fear as their leader was man-handled by the two giants, Percy realised that they couldn't attack either giant with Artemis so close.

Percy turned around "Hunters, I know you despise males but if you don't listen to my plan then we may not be able to free Artemis" the hunters, too worried about Artemis to care about arguing with the boy who Thalia considered a brother, Percy knew they were ignoring him but carried on anyway "all but two of you need to escape back to your camp, I will force the giants to release Artemis, then the two hunters carry her to your camp and then I will slowly withdraw, once outside we can call to Olympus for aide, since Artemis is injured then no ancient laws will be broken, and even if they were, I think Zeus will let it slide if it saves Artemis"

The hunters were hesitant to leave so Percy used the last excuse he could think of "if you don't leave, when Artemis gets outside and realizes that some of her hunters were in danger she will come back in here, and there is no chance my plan will work twice" the hunters realised that the boy was right, so they left behind the two least injured hunters and quickly withdrew, the giants had simply ignored the hunters and Percy as soon as they had Artemis at their mercy, they were arguing over who should get to torture her first,

Percy put his plan to action, he forced the water in the air to condense into little string of water and lightly wrapped them around Grations limbs, he then connected the other end of the water - non-pure water - to various places on Porphyrion, he then walked up behind Porphyrion and stabbed him behind the knee, the sharp pain surprised Porphyrion and caused him to release a rather powerful charge of electricity, which travelled down the water into Gration, since Artemis was unconscious from losing so much ichor she didn't feel the shock, Gration dropped Artemis onto Porphyrion, who fell back not expecting to take the burden so suddenly and then fell forward, dropping Artemis,

The two hunters ran forward and grabbed their mistress and ran down the corridor, Percy was just about to follow the hunters when he realized that there was a chance Gration could force the entrance to close from here, so he turned around and charged Gration, stabbing him wherever he could, Percy managed to keep this up for roughly twenty minutes before Porphyrion swatted at his back and sent him flying across the room into a column, Gration raised his hand again with a cruel smirk on his face,

After roughly five seconds Gration got really angry and turned to Percy "It's your fault they escaped, since we can't torture Artemis I guess we will have to practice on you"

Thalia's POV

All Thalia remembered was being shocked then blackness, as she awoke she realised they were outside, it was the middle of the afternoon and the hunters looked anxious, she called out to Phoebe "What's wrong? Where's Lady Artemis?" Phoebe walked over from where she had been pacing in a line "Artemis was knocked outside by the big electric guy, a few minutes after Artemis charged back into the room with Perseus Jackson, the big electric guy walked back inside through the whole and then Gration made it fix itself, a few of the injured hunters were slowly retreating when Percy told everyone he had a plan, we finally agreed so everyone but Sarah and Mary retreated.." just as Phoebe finished talking the hunters starting shouting and so Thalia rose up from the floor to see Sarah and Mary running out of the building carrying Artemis just as the large doors slammed shut.

Thalia ran over to the two hunters and realized that Artemis's top had been removed meaning her upper half was bare and their as a wound thirty five centimetres long down her chest, as she was in her eighteen year old form, and it was roughly two centimetres deep, she was covered in ichor, she called for Apollo "Lord Apollo come now it's an emergency, Artemis is injured" there was a bright flash as the hunters averted their eyes and when they looked back they were shocked, Apollo was known for being carefree and for spouting annoying Haiku's, at that moment the hunters thought he looked scarier than Ares.

"What happened?" Apollo demanded as he started looking over Artemis's wound, "we were checking out this old looking building, it was empty apart from Gration and Porphyrion, there was a fight, Artemis was caught by them and they cut her down the chest" Mary timidly informed Apollo "That's not the worst part" everybody around Artemis glared at Sarah, "How isn't this the worst part?" Apollo growled out Sarah looked warily around the group "Well how is Poseidon going to take the news that one of his two sons, a son he loves very much I might add, has been kidnapped by two Giants, all because he saved Artemis?" a few of the hunters paled as they realised how angry Poseidon could get over what another person might consider a trivial matter, they feared to imagine how angry he would be now.

- On Olympus -

The hunters sat at the feet of Artemis's throne, the throne was empty as Artemis was in her palace on bed rest, Thalia was stood in the middle of the throne room reporting to the Olympians what had happened, when she concluded with the fact that Percy had been kidnapped by two giants who they believed wanted to torture Artemis and may torture Percy as he ensured Artemis made it out of the building, she looked around at the various expressions of the Olympians, Zeus looked to be contemplating something, Poseidon looked shocked and then flashed out of the room, Hestia looked like she was about to cry, Apollo looked relieved that Artemis was safe, Ares simply had a respectful look on his face, Aphrodite's face had paled slightly and the rest of the Olympians looked either worried or shocked.

* * *

Thanks for reading, any advice is welcome as this is my first story.

T.B

*Edit - Just read through and changed some words / fixed some spelling errors and altered a few sentences*

take a look at this story by koolkimoov : www. fanfiction s/8689986/1/Lies

a different type of Pertemis storry


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

* * *

No Ones POV

Percy laid on the floor, his back ached from when he hit the column and yet all he could do was stare at the random holes in the roof while the giants argued to each other, he realized how foolish it was but all he could think about were the strange holes in the roof, the small pieces of metal that were directly beneath each hole glinted from the light let out by the various candles around the room, Percy's eyes flickered from the hole to the candle, his eyes flickered around the room at all the various flammable objects and it was then that Percy realized the holes were a sprinkler system.

Percy raised his right hand and sent a fireball towards the nearest giant, he was looking at the roof so didn't know which giant had decided to approach him but there was a yelp followed by the sound of Gration laughing and Porphyrion almost falling over, he quickly fired off another three balls of fire, one set a chair on fire, another simple hit the wall and was extinguished while the third hit a table on the far side of the room, setting it ablaze.

The sprinkler system activated and Percy sighed in relief, his relief was short lived when he realised that he was stuck in this building with two giants and he had no way of defeating even one of them, he hoped that wherever this water was coming from there was a lot of it.

Percy slowly climbed to his feet, Porphyrion looked furious, it was then Percy realized that the water was totally pure, meaning as long as the artificial rain lasted Porphyrion was without his powers, which also meant that the two giants couldn't attack him at the same time as he could simply manuever himself so that Porphyrion was between himself and Gration.

* * *

A/N: Not going to try a true fight scene just yet, so going to time skip the fight

* * *

Percy was tired, well saying he was tired was an understatement, he had been locked in a fight with the two giants for three days straight, the only thing keeping him awake was the water constantly falling from the ceiling, well until Percy felt the water pressure weaken, some people may wonder why a child of Poseidon didn't just force the water to stay at the same pressure, well the pressure of the water is pretty insignificant, its what the drop in pressure signifies that's important, the pressure from the water is created by the water being stored forcing its way out, a drop in pressure means that the water is almost empty.

It was almost an hour after the initial drop in pressure when the water ran out, Percy knew that he was pretty much screwed when he felt his energy levels drop, he could barely hold onto his sword, his shield felt heavy on his arm and his armour made his reaction time even slower, with no more pure water in the air and Percy too tired to use the water puddles to form a shield Porphyrion simply electrocuted the immortal being into unconsciousness.

* * *

Percy awoke to find Porphyrion towering over him, he was in a dark cell, four stone walls with a door opposite him, the room was ten meters wide and ten meters deep, the giant only just fit in, although Percy thought having a stone door to his cell seemed a bit drastic, but the large blade that Porphyrion was aiming at his ribs was a bit more of a priority at the moment, Porphyrion seemed to realize that Percy was looking at the blade, he tilted the weapon so that light reflected off the blade into Percy's eyes.

As Percy closed his eyes to avoid being blinded by the reflected sunlight he felt the blade enter just above his sixth rib, the wound burned for a second and then just seemed to be a dull ache, Percy looked down at his ribs, while he was unconscious the top half of his clothing had been removed, he could see a faint line where he had just been stabbed before Porphyrion dripped some more water onto the faint line and then even that disappeared.

This treatment went on or almost a month, whichever of the two giants were going to torture him that day would walk in with a bucket of water, they would spend a few minutes insulting Percy, laughing at the idea they had to put him in chains that were almost falling apart with rust, yet he still didn't have enough energy to break out of them, and then they would repeatedly injure him in a random spot, they would then pour some water on it, let it heal, then injured the same spot again, after a few hours on the spot the faint line wouldn't be removed by the water, some of the spots that had been paid attention to had bad looking scars the same size as the original wound, not healing the skin back to its original look even when water was applied.

During the second and third months the giants would both visit Percy during the day, they would each bring a bucket and torture him twice at once, they never asked question, never demanded anything, they seemed to just want to break Percy, well he came to that conclusion during the fourth month when they started telling him how they were going to torture his loved ones while they continued torturing Percy,

The next few months followed the same pattern with simply different spots being injured and the giants making up different ways to torture Percy's loved ones, it was during the seventh month however that Percy realised he was lucky he was single, he realized how strange it was that while he was being tortured he had this 'revelation' but he would take any though that could be used as an excuse to try ignore the pain in his body.

Percy knew from the giants he had been in their custody for seven and a half months, he knew if he was still with Annabeth and he had gone missing for seven and a half months again she would have beaten him to death, if he could die of course, plus all the scar tissue he knew he would have if he ever managed to get free would make him repulsive to anybody that saw him even half naked,

During Percy's tenth month he realized that he hadn't told Mrs O'Leary what to do, he just ran into the fight, he hoped she went back to the underworld and spent some time with Cerberus, he had heard from Nico that Mrs O'Leary and Cerberus played around together, He also realised that Blackjack was probably worried about him, what he wouldn't do to hear the voice of his ever so loyal Pegasus in his mind right now.

The opportunity to escape came during the eleventh month, at the start of the eleventh month the giants had started arguing over who got to torture Percy in a certain spot, or who made Percy scream from pain at a certain time, it was as both giants were entering the room, Gration entered first followed by Porphyrion,

they were arguing over who should get to torture the base of his feet first, "we had a deal you over charged light bulb, I get to do the feet and you get his genital area" Porphyrion looked at Gration with a disgusted look "why do I have to took his genitals, that was the arrangement we had for Artemis, how many times do I have to tell you, the old rules are gone as are our designated areas"Gration ignored Porphyrion as he grew angry "I swear on the Styx that if I have to inflict the wounds upon his genital area that I will do the same thing to you!" Gration turned his head to look Porphyrion in the eyes "I thought you liked handling male genitals, that's why I left the area for you, its an area you know very well is it not?" Porphyrion looked enraged before he clipped Gration round the back of the head.

Gration fell, the bucket he was holding at chest height fell also, tipping forward and sending a cascade of water down onto Percy, immediately he felt renewed, he used the little energy he had to lift the water out of Porphyrions bucket as well as the water that had just fell on him to form a giant ball of water around him, he quickly created tendrils of water that went from him to Gration, as expected Porphyrion sent a large bolt of electricity at Percy almost immediately.

The large bolt travelled through the bubble of water and down the strands Percy had quickly formed and attached to Gration, Grations muscles spasmed as the electricity coursed through his body, he turned and summoned his bow, he turned and fired at Porphyrion, the two giants started brawling as Percy used the water to gain energy and heal himself as best he could.

As Percy left his cell he saw the two giants and realised that if he timed it right he could make them kill each other, he moved around the edge of the room to where Gration stood and waited for Porphyrion to start barraging him with lightning bolts again, he only had to wait a few minutes and just as the lightning bolts were about to hit Percy formed a spear made of ice and impaled it through Grations chest, the lightning bolt struck the ice going into Gration, frying his organs and causing him to burst into dust.

Porphyrion looked shocked to see Gration die temporarily, the last few arrows that Gration had shot were still flying through the air, Porphyrion turned around, knowing the arrows would hit him in the back but it would be a severe injury and his front was full of arrows, Percy saw his chance, he coated all the arrows in a thin layer of pure water and watched as they impaled into the back of Porphyrion, the fact the tip of the water coating was far sharper than the original metal heads meant they penetrated much deeper, one of the arrows hit a shoulder blade, two landed between the ribs and embedded themselves into Porphyrions left lung, the very last arrow impaled in Porphyrions heart and he also burst into dust while falling forward.

Percy slowly and painfully walked down the corridors of what he had decided was a very old palace, the very lack of Greek or Roman influence in the design led Percy to believe it was actually older then both empires, since it was a giants palace it seemed logical, however now that both giants were gone Percy felt safe in the walls of the palace, and the place seemed to be restoring itself to its former glory, partly at least,

the walls were gaining colour and the the rooms he could see into as he walked look more colourful, pictures on the walls where before there was none, Percy finally turned round the last corner and saw the exit, the doors were closed, as he stumbled closer to the doors he prayed in his mind that they would open as he neared, they did.

Outside Percy found what looked like an unlit camp fire, Percy stumbled down the steps and saw a note at the side of the logs 'Consider this a gift, your help was appreciated. The Moirai.' Percy didn't know how he had helped whoever the Moirai were but he wasn't going to turn down a simply gift of wood, He used almost all of his remaining energy to set the wood ablaze, and called out through the bond to his patron _"Lady Hestia I need your help" _then all he could see was a brief flash of light, a feminine gasp and then the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood – The Night before Percy Escapes -

Chiron knew the campers were all eager to ask questions at the camp fire, but it seemed they were all too scared to ask what ever question was on the mind of all the campers, he looked over the gather campers and almost laughed as he saw them briefly make eye contact with their friends and seem to be daring them to ask, as he guessed it was a child of Aphrodite who finally asked the question to the old centaur, obviously being annoyed at the lack of gossip, "Chiron sir, well, all of the campers recently have been a bit confused" Chiron was a bit puzzled at the wording the young daughter of Aphrodite, Amy, that was her name, "what has you confused Amy?" she looked around at the campers nearest to her, a few nodded their heads for her to carry on "well, its the gods, normally when one god is sad its because of another god, right?, so when one god, like Athena is sad its because of either Aphrodite, Poseidon or Hermes" Chiron saw the logic in that, if Athena was angry or upset one of those three gods was usually the cause.

"Well anyway, we all noticed that recently all the gods who have come to camp have been sad, and the gods hardly ever all feel the same way, so that's what we are wondering, what has got the gods so upset?" Chiron realised too late into the conversation he wouldn't be able to change topics, it was a painful topic even after all the time that has past, he cleared his throat "Well, the main reason most of the gods are sad, well the gods that come to camp are sad, is because a long time ago a child of Poseidon was lost, now most of you may wonder why Athena for example would be upset about a child of Poseidon being killed"

"The thing is, almost all the Olympians had trained this child of Poseidon, who was immortal I might add, the only Olympian to not teach him was Hestia, who was his patron. It happened almost two thousand years ago, well tomorrow is exactly one thousand nine hundred years since he was taken..." Chiron was interrupted by Amy "Who took him if he was so well trained?" Chiron seemed to contemplate whether or not to tell the story to the campers but decided it would be a good way to show them that even gods feel emotions,

"The only other Olympian to Hestia that hadn't trained the boy was Artemis, he was going to meet Artemis so she could teach him in archery, the bow was the only weapon he couldn't use, well, when he came upon Artemis and her hunter they were fighting two giants, Porphyrion and Gration, after a fairly quick battle Artemis was unconscious and the boy ordered the hunters to retreat, he stayed behind and basically let himself be caught so that the last two hunters inside the palace they were fighting in actually made It outside while carrying Artemis."

The campers seemed to sit silent for a few minutes, contemplating the information, then once again Amy spoke "that's so romantic! The knight in shining armour lets himself be caught so the moon goddess can escape *..Sigh.. * " all the campers except the Aphrodite cabin seemed a bit shocked at the almost wistful tone that the young girl had spoken in, until an Ares camper called out "Obviously not, Artemis hates all males, if that was his reason for being caught then he is obviously stupid.." Chiron realised that it was about to descend into a verbal battle and decided to end it quickly, he stomped his hoof on the floor "all of you to bed! Its getting late."

On Olympus – The Day Percy escapes -

It was the day for the weekly council session, everybody was also aware of the fact it was That day, Poseidon looked like a gentle sea breeze would knock him over, Artemis had a pained look on her face, and the rest of the Olympians had similar expressions, it was only around twenty years after Percy was gone that all the gods and goddesses realised how much they truly relied on Poseidons son, a lot of their children were killed when they were sent on quests they couldn't complete, no matter how hard a quest, or how dangerous Percy would simply accept it and then struggle through to the finish, at least twenty children died before the Olympian council realised they were judging the difficulty of a quest by how difficult it would be for Percy, which lead to many of the children being wounded and having to quit.

It was roughly half way though the meeting when Hestia seemed to jump out of her throne the flames in the hearth stuttered and then Hestia flashed away, a minute later and Apollo flashed away with a shocked look on his face, roughly five minutes after that Hestia flashed back onto her throne and Apollo flashed into the middle of the throne room, in his godly form, holding Percy.

* * *

Second chapter done, started this at 11:00pm, couldn't sleep but I admit it probably could be better, will probably take a look through it tomorrow and fix any errors I find, Review if you have any ideas i can incorporate, or any tips/advice will be appreciated, should have another chapter up in about 12-15 hours

**T.B**

***** Edit - Firstly I was appalled by how terrible some of the sentences where in this chapter, fixed all of the bits I believed didn't make sense *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

On Olympus

Nobody's POV

Percy awoke with a groan, all he remembered was calling Hestia and falling unconscious, he looked around the room he was in, soft bed, soft sheets, puffy pillow, bright white walls, obviously the infirmary on Olympus, the fact he could hear Apollo getting scolded by Thalia for flirting with an injured hunter was also a big indicator he was on Olympus.

It was almost an hour before anybody came in to check on him, it was Apollo carrying a plate with what looked like a gammon steak with curly fries, gravy smothered the curly fries and there was a small portion of peas and carrot to the side of the plate, in his other hand he also carried what looked like an a portable stove "your meal Percy, I have also brought you this burner so that you can still sacrifice some food to the gods" he pulled a white tray that was attached to the side of the bed out and over Percy's lap, he set the plate so that it was on the closest side of the tray to Percy and placed the burner next to it.

Percy considered saying that after all he had been through he needed all the food from himself but thought it was best not to annoy the Olympians, he seemed to do that enough without deliberately trying. He offered a small part of his steak for his father, Poseidon, he roasted a few chips for Hestia, and just as he was about to start eating he thought of the note that was beside the stack of logs outside the palace building, The Moirai, the way it was addressed made it seem he should know who they were, but since Percy couldn't relate the name to anything made him believed that he must know them under another name.

It was as he was contemplating this, after he had sacrificed some of his fries to the mysteries friend he had acquired, that Poseidon walked in, Percy could see how happy his father was to see him, he looked a bit sad when he saw some of the scars on Percy's arms but when he remembered that Percy was at least safe and on Olympus now he cheered back up.

"Hey dad, I guess you got my sacrifice?" Percy asked, Poseidon's looked closer at Percy, realising that his son was truly happy at the moment and so he thought it best not to question him about his time away, "Yes thank you, it's been a while since anybody has sacrificed food to me" Percy seemed to look at Poseidon strangely for a minute, about to say how a year wasn't a long time for a god, but then realised since he had been claimed he had sacrificed food daily, no matter what, to his father and so it was most likely the absence of food being sacrificed daily for a year after having it done daily for around eight years.

"Not long after you went missing your friends were made into gods" Percy was shocked, he simply hoped none of them let it get to their heads, the only ones he thought would truly become arrogant and threaten people with their powers would be Jason if he was annoyed, but generally as long as he was still with Reyna he was pretty down to earth, the only other one of his friends that he believed would possibly abuse the power given to them through god hood would be Annabeth, her fatal flaw was hubris after all, like when she dumped him because all the campers were fawning over a son of Hermes who went on a quest to slay a hydra,

None of the campers knew that Percy was doing his list of quests and so he was mainly forgotten, he was glad really, he didn't want people acting like his friend simply so they were in the spotlight, he was annoyed when Annabeth broke up with him, but he knew it wasn't Chris, the son of Hermes's fault, Annabeth was prideful, she needed to be in the spotlight, she thrived of the attention,

Percy simply concentrated on his quests, after all, most of them were given to him by Hestia, and they had a sort of parental relationship, Hestia acted like his mother would when she found out information about his quests and how dangerous they were, but a quest needed to be completed and so he stopped at nothing to complete them, it was then Percy realised he was actually still on a quest, although he had found Artemis he hadn't convinced her to teach him archery, he pondered if he could simply say that since he saved her from the giants she owed him. Percy decided to go to sleep, he had been awake for a few hours but it was almost sunset and he was totally exhausted.

Percy was awoken half way through the night by Apollo and Athena stood at the side of his bed, his whole body ached and he looked down and saw his shirt was off, he had come to terms with all his scarring and realised nothing could be done to remove the injuries, Percy heard Apollo mutter something about trying a new remedy before he walked out of the room, Just as Athena turned around to leave Percy asked her a question that had been on his mind for a while, "Lady Athena, who are the Moirai?" Athena stopped walking; she stood still, after almost a minute she looked over her shoulder "why do you want to know?" Percy looked into her eyes, she was trying to figure out how he knew the term he was sure of it, "I heard the giants say it, they sounded almost afraid of the group but I believe I have met them at least, just I don't know them as the Moirai and I can't connect the name and the people I know them as" Percy was proud of the lie, obviously the blessing of Athena was very potent, Athena seemed to accept his reasoning before continuing out of the door, just as she walked round the edge of the door he heard her call over her shoulder, "They are the three sisters of Fate"

* * *

The Throne Room

The gods were discussing how to broach the subject of Percy's capture when Morpheus walked into the throne room, "Lords and Ladies, I was walking around in the realm of dreams when I saw Perseus's dreams, and I managed to slip into his sub-conscious, Poseidon looked angry that his sons mind had been invaded, "Normally I would not do such a thing unless necessary.." "Sure you wouldn't" Annabeth, who was sat on the steps of her mother's throne declared "Ahem... as I was saying, I was wondering what happened to Percy during his capture and so I took a quick scan of his memories, Just as the door closed as Artemis was carried out of the building it was surrounded by a golden glow, only a god would be able to see it and Artemis was unconscious and Apollo was looking at Artemis's wounds..."

"What are you trying to say Morpheus?" Zeus interrupted, growing bored of the monotone pitch of Morpheus's voice, and Morpheus seemed to be getting angry at all the interruptions, "Well, the only being who has a golden power is Kronos..." He looked around at the Olympians, glad to see all their faces had paled slightly, "For us, Percy was gone for exactly one thousand and nine hundred years, for Percy however... He believes he was gone one year; Kronos seemed to have slowed down time inside the building that Percy was imprisoned in.

It was Hestia that spoke first "How are we to tell him of all the changes? Who knows how he feels at the moment, he will have to learn his mother and step-father died, that the world no longer has electricity, the world has changed so much since Percy was taken." Hestia looked sad, the flames in the hearth were stuttering, almost going out, luckily it was impossible for Hestia to be without hope, it was one of her domains after all, Everyone watched as Hestia suddenly brightened, a massive smile on her face "if we make Percy into a god then it will be easier for him to adapt, he will realise his mother died of old age and painlessly, that most of his friend are still alive and immortal and that there are still people who care about him."

Morpheus was still stood in the room, a little awkwardly now that he wasn't really needed, Zeus realised this but was curious about what happened to Percy "Morpheus you have seen what happened to Percy while he was captured?" Morpheus jumped slightly when his name was called, hoping they had forgotten he was there and that he could simply slip away, "Yes Lord Zeus, what specifically would you like to know?" Zeus seemed to ponder it slightly before Athena spoke up "just give us a quick summary of his capture, his time during capture and his escape" the rest of the Olympians nodded their agreement, Poseidon looked unsure as did Hestia,

"He fought for three days none stop before he was captured, he negated Porphyrions powers by setting off a sprinkler system that contained pure water and so he couldn't shoot lightning bolts, when the water in the sprinklers ran out Porphyrion simply knocked him unconscious and they locked him up, as for his time during capture at first the giants took it in turns stabbing Percy in non-fatal places, they would drip water on to the wound until it healed and stab the same spot again, when the skin that grew back was scarred and hideous from hours of stabbing the same spot the would leave, then return the next day and choose a new spot.."

Morpheus looked at the Olympians, all of them were shocked and pale, Aphrodite was tearing up and Hestia looked like she was about to cry, what surprised Morpheus the most was how even Artemis looked upset, "they tortured him like this for eleven and a half months, four months in the giants tortured him in two spots at once, it was during his last day there as the giants walked in they were arguing over who got to torture certain places on Percy's body, apparently Porphyrion had called 'dibs' on torturing Artemis in her _private _places, Gration didn't want to touch Percy's man-hood and he implied that Porphyrion was a homo-sexual, Porphyrion hit Gration round the back of his head, causing him to drop a bucket of water onto Percy..."

The gods looked enraged as they heard about the plans for Artemis but got a wicked look on their faces as they heard about how Percy had escaped "the two giants started fighting, Percy impaled Gration with a giant icicle just as Porphyrion electrocuted him, causing him to die, at the same time Percy created a covering of water on the arrows Gration had fired at Porphyrion, making them deadly sharp, Porphyrion didn't realise and turned around, they impaled his lungs and heart causing him to die" The gods looked happy about how the hero of Olympus had triumphed over his opponents,

"Well this council meeting is dismissed, thank you for the information Morpheus, next week we shall discuss giving Percy god hood" with that most of the gods flashed out, leaving Hestia, Artemis and Apollo as the only gods left in the room,_ "Lady Hestia can you try and convince Artemis to teach me Archery, as much as I dislike archery I think it's important that I learn how to wield a bow, it may be needed one day"_ Hestia heard Percy call through the bond they had, most champions didn't share a mental bond that they were capable of communicating through, the fact Hestia was truthfully the strongest Olympian being the first child of Kronos and Rhea, also the fact Percy was so powerful meant he was capable of using the bond.

Hestia turned to Artemis who was scolding Apollo for flirting with her hunters again "Artemis, did I ever tell you why Percy was in the jungle where your hunt was?" Hestia asked Artemis, actual unsure if she had or not "You said he was on a quest, but you never went into any detail, why?" Hestia nodded once, remembering that she had simply told everybody that he was on a quest for her and they left it at that, "As you know, before Percy was taken he had been doing lots of quests for all the other Olympians, at the end of each quest which ever Olympian the quest had been for or he had contact with taught him how to use a specific weapon, mainly it was Athena or Ares, but the reason he was in that specific forest is he was looking for you.." "What was he doing looking for me?"Artemis interrupted Hestia, "The only weapon he has not learnt to wield to a certain skill level was the bow" Hestia could see Artemis slowly understanding where the conversation was going "so you wanted me to teach the boy to wield a bow? Why didn't you get Apollo to teach the boy?" Hestia looked over at Apollo who looked affronted that they didn't let him teach Percy.

"We were going to get Apollo to teach Percy some basic medicine in case he was ever injured or in case somebody else was and Apollo was busy, Percy came to me the next day and demanded I find him another teacher, he said he would rather be sent to Tartarus then stuck in a night club with Apollo while Apollo read an endless list of haiku's about how he was awesome, Artemis looked to her brother who was suddenly avoiding making eye contact with either goddess, "Well anyway, if you would be willing, when Percy is recovered he was wondering if you would teach him archery" Artemis looked shocked at first, then as she thought about it she nodded her head in thought, "fine but he will have to stay in the hunt for a while, I will teach him what I can but if he flirts with my hunters or does anything to be disrespectful he may get his visit to Tartarus " "we both know Artemis that if you tell Percy not to he won't" Artemis flashed away to her hunters to warn them that soon a boy would be staying with them, Apollo flashed to the infirmary while Hestia simply got of her throne, shrunk down to her eight year old form and started tending the hearth.

* * *

On Olympus

Nobody's POV

Hestia was sat tending the hearth, she was deep in thought, Apollo had informed her that there were very few places on Percy's body that weren't scarred, above his neck wasn't scarred, the soles of his feet and his genital area were also empty, the rest of his body, his back, his arms and legs were criss-crossed with scarred skin that even Apollo's healing magic and herbal remedies couldn't cure, Hestia jumped slightly when somebody sat opposite her, on the other side of the hearth, her heart beat slowed back down when she realised it was Percy.

"How are you Perseus?" Percy gave his renowned grin and replied "really Hestia? Its Perseus, I haven't spoken with you in ages and you won't call me Percy?" Hestia smiled, it was good to see that even after his horrific ordeal he was still the same cheerful person, "After the council meeting you are going to go training with Artemis, She has made it clear to her hunters that there will be repercussions if they miss-treat you, I think your father threatening to curse them so they can never go near a body of water larger than a bath-tub was what scared them the most" Percy laughed, it was something he could imagine his dad doing.

- At The Council Session -

"Perseus Jackson please step forward" Zeus bellowed out, Percy rose from where he was sat on the steps of his father's throne, he went and knelt before Zeus, "Yes Lord Zeus?" "Does anybody in this room deny my son is worthy?" Poseidon asked, but it sounded more of a veiled threat then a simply question, almost daring somebody to try deny his son, "Well, since nobody objects, Perseus Jackson, will you accept god hood?" Percy thought it over, as far as he knew, all his closest friends were gods, so he would get to spend time with his friends for eternity, since he was already immortal the only difference for him would be he would become even stronger, "Yes Lord Zeus I accept..." Just as Percy finished saying accept there was a bright golden light and Percy was gone.

Poseidon jumped out his throne, "I swear on the river Styx that if whoever has taken my son hurts him I will not rest until I see them fade!" He flashed away to his underwater palace, the other Olympians looked stunned, the power that had taken Percy wasn't one they had felt before so they didn't know who had taken him, Hestia looked questioningly at Artemis, "I don't want to point fingers, but do you have anything to do with this Artemis?" the Olympians looked shocked, Hestia always stayed neutral in the arguments between the gods, and for Hestia to believe somebody guilty without unquestionable evidence was unheard of.

After Artemis got over the shock of being accused she started getting angry "why would you accuse me of kidnapping the boy!" Hestia remained calm in the face of Artemis's anger, she was the strongest Olympian after all, "the two times Percy has gone missing it was before you were supposed to train him, it would make sense if you had him taken so you didn't have to have a boy near your hunters" the rest of the Olympians except Apollo nodded their heads in agreement, "No! I had nothing to do with this! And the first time he was taken I didn't even know he was looking for me." Hestia mulled the idea over "Of course I apologise , I was just making sure" the Olympians sat there, unsure of what to do, they were just glad they hadn't told Percy's friends that were gods now that he was back"

* * *

- With Percy -

One minute he was stood in the throne room on Olympus when he couldn't see anything apart from a bright flash, he was pretty sure since he didn't feel any different he wasn't a god yet, since he couldn't see he was pretty sure he was still alive, when his eyes cleared he appeared in a cave, the cave was massive, he could see the building he was imprisoned in to his right, the walls of the cave seemed to be made of pure diamond, there was a massive lake behind the palace, and he could sense that it was made of pure water, the palace itself looked to have more of an ancient Greek style then when he last saw it, in front of the palace stood the fates, they looked around forty years old, not around eighty like when he saw them when he was with Grover that time,

Percy walked forward and when he was a few metres away from the Lady Fates he bowed "I would like to thanks you Lady Fates for helping with my rescue, how may I be of assistance?" The Fates seemed to think over his words for a moment and then did something he had never heard of before, only one of The Fates spoke, "We thanks you Percy, you saved us a lot of work, we have plans set for many years to come, which means when one of these groups that hate Olympus tries to destroy it our plans are in danger but we can't step in otherwise it would be seen as us being biased..."

"... Indeed it is us being lazy slightly, but when we weave our plans it can take hundreds of years, we work constantly as it is and if we have to re-do hundreds of years of work it would mean we can't do our everyday work, making sure the right people die and that certain people don't, anyway, we brought you here to make you a god, you will be a god of Olympian strength, well probably stronger but best to not let Zeus know you are stronger than him, now as for your domains..."

All three fates raised their right hand and pointed it at Percy, Clotho released a beam of power that was an off white colour, Lachesis released a beam of power that was gun metal grey, almost silver, and Atropos released a beam of power that was just a shade brighter then pitch blackness, as the three beams hit Percy he felt as if he was being roasted alive, within moments the beams were stopped and Percy rose from the floor, he was knocked down by the power of the beams, "All hail Perseus Jackson, God of... Tides, Time, Hunting and Monsters, Inheritor of Ouranos's Palace." Percy ears had just stopped ringing when he heard he was inheriting Ouranos's palace, "wait, why do I inheritor a palace, and also what palace?" the fates looked between each other, Atropos stepped forward, her voice was slightly higher pitched then Clotho, "The palace behind us, Ouranos made it so he could spend time with Gaia and his children, until Kronos sliced him up and Gaia gave the palace to Gration, when you defeated Gration you took over the palace..."

"... However, if you are defeated the palace will not change owners, it is yours forever, Ouranos does not want a palace on earth, as he hates Gaia, but he couldn't force Gration out of the palace, so when you defeated Gration Ouranos commanded the Palace to consider you and only you its master, as the palace is semi-sentient and has some very unique properties, it can move anywhere you want, almost like how a god can teleport, it can also basically phase out of the material world, meaning nobody can access it apart from you, anyway, we recommend you don't tell the other gods you are god of monsters, but if I were you I would recruit the unique monsters, like the Kraken and Minotaur, then they can live in your palace, also you can re-arrange how the palace looks simply by though, you can also make it expand and shrink at will, there are other interesting features but we don't have time, we suggest you return to Olympus and call your father there."

* * *

On Olympus

The Olympians were just about to leave when there was a flash in the middle of the room, the man was about six foot four inches tall, he had broad shoulders and he was well muscled, Poseidon flashed onto his throne, still looking angry, the man spoke "It was The Fates who took me, they wanted to discuss something that the giants had mentioned, they also made me into a god, to save time, I also have a palace, I inherited the palace I was kept prisoner in, it seems Gration wasn't the true owner, so when I defeated him I was given control of the palace" the Olympians seemed to take in the news, Poseidon looked ecstatic, Percy realised that he was getting really good at deceiving the other gods, "I am now the god of Tides, Time and Hunting, I am also as strong as an Olympian." Poseidon beamed, his son had water as part of his domain, "I guess you got time from defeating Kronos" Athena murmured. He guessed his senses were increased as part of his hunting ability; Artemis looked annoyed "why does he have to have tides and hunting! his powers are too close to my own!" the other gods just brushed off Artemis's annoyance, "while god of hunting and goddess of the hunt are similar they are not the same, also goddess of the moon and god of tides once again are similar but not the same, as you said, they are close but that doesn't really matter"

Percy was happy, Athena just stuck up for him against Artemis, "Well at least now you are back Percy that means Artemis can now teach you how to wield a bow, and while you are with the hunt you can probably learn how to control your god of hunting powers" Hestia said, Percy paled as he realised she was right, he would be spending, he reckoned, at least a month with the hunt, he was useless with a bow, and now Artemis was even more annoyed with him.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and thanks to those who have reviewed, however, this will not be a 'Percy is the guardian of the hunt story' he will spend some time with the hunt, then he will leave them, this will be a Pertemis but I don't think that will be for a few chapters

**T.B**

***** Edited - Luckily this chapter didn't have as many errors / typo's as last chapter *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

Inside Percy's Palace

When Percy teleported from the throne room into his new palace, it was currently not in the material word, he didn't know where he wanted it at the moment, he decided he wanted to play around with time, see how easy or hard it was, he looked out of his immaterial 'bubble' that the palace occupied and realised that something was wrong, his time ability also told him how far along in time he was, Percy also found at that a god could use their abilities on their memories, like Athena could look through her memories and make up a plan from one situation to another, Apollo could look through somebodies memories and tell you if what a person said is the truth, which was why Percy's head was aching, he was looking at his memory the night before he first entered the palace.

The gap between the time in his memory and now was wrong, the gap should be roughly a year, but it wasn't... it was almost eighteen hundred years, _"Lady Hestia, how long was I gone, from your perspective?" _Percy knew Hestia wouldn't lie to him, when Hestia answered she sounded hesitant _"you were gone for one thousand eight hundred years Percy, your friends were made into gods almost twenty years after you left, they were middle-aged but when they turned into gods their bodies turned into the healthiest it had ever been" _now Percy knew why he felt strange, he looked over his memories once more, and saw the golden glow that shot through the room just as Gration said Artemis had escaped. He was training with Artemis tomorrow and decided to just accept the whole time difference thing, he got the impression he would need his rest.

* * *

Somewhere In A Forest

Percy was sure that Artemis and her hunters didn't know where they were going, he actually believed they just randomly chose a direction and walked that way until they either had to stop or they came across some monsters, It wasn't until Percy was with the hunters and they were running through a forest that he realised they would be hunting monsters, the thought sickened him slightly, he was the god of monsters, Percy realised that some monsters would have to stay 'wild' and not be under his control, as nasty as it sounded some demi-gods were destined to die, and monsters were a very efficient way of 'disposing' of the demi-gods who weren't very good, Percy was too anxious to ask Artemis what monster they were hunting, he just knew that if there were any unique monsters, like the Minotaur he would simply lie to Artemis and send it to his palace after making them swear loyalty,

Percy came to the conclusion that he would take a few of each type of monster and all the unique monsters, then after his training with Artemis and his training with his farther he would form a sort of camp, his palace would be the centre and the different monsters could have their own area, as he was travelling he was thinking of various weaknesses of certain monsters that he would have to train them to overcome, he hoped he could get the Nemean Lion to join him, that was his number one monster, the Minotaur would be nice simply because he was sick of fighting the damn thing, there were a few monsters he had dreams of having on his side, Ladon for example, or Typhon, or more realistic ideas such as Enchidna or the Chimera, but at the moment he needed to know what they were hunting,

Percy ran faster so that he could run alongside Artemis who was leading the journey through the forest, the wolves that lived with the hunters seemed afraid of him, they must be able to tell about his connection to the monsters, "Lady Artemis, what exactly are we hunting at the moment? you are the goddess of the hunt, but I am the god of hunting, I may be able to speed this journey up" Artemis looked disgusted at the thought a male could best her "If you must know we are hunting a group of monsters led by the Minotaur and there are also a few Drakons, specifically Aethiopian Drakons, I was informed there was at least three by a nymph that saw the group" Percy slowed down slightly so he was behind Artemis and not at the side of her, he needed a reason for the hunters not to kill the Minotaur and the Drakons without getting any of the hunters or Artemis herself suspicious of him.

Percy concluded that he would have wait till they camp near the monsters and head out by himself, if he didn't show his face at first then the monsters wouldn't attack, because The Fates made him a god he hadn't sworn an oath of loyalty to Olympus, he was loyal to Olympus, but since he hadn't taken the oath his scent didn't have the distinct 'Olympian' smell, there were many situations no various quests when something happened that Percy didn't expect, or that they just didn't understand, now with the knowledge of various monsters, how they act and why Percy began to realise that some monsters had a way to act they do.

- As The Hunters Are Setting Up Camp -

Thalia walked round the perimeter of their campsite, the hunters were setting up their tents and Artemis was about to scout out the monster camp, she was just about to enter the trees when Percy shouted across the camp "Artemis, where are you going?" she turned round, already annoyed with Percy for saying he was better than her earlier, Thalia knew Percy didn't mean it the Artemis interpreted it, he was just offering to help "well if you must know I'm going to find out where the monsters were are hunting are located" Percy seemed to mull this over "you could simply ask me where they are.." Artemis glared at Percy, thinking that he was trying to say he was better than her again, Percy sighed, "look Artemis, I'm not trying to say I'm better than you, I'm not, I accept you're a better hunter whatever, the monsters are a twenty five minute sprint from here roughly the opposite direction you were about to head in."

Thalia and the few other hunters that were within hearing range turned and looked at Percy strangely, "The Fates told me not to tell anybody but if it means I can complete my 'mission' then I will tell you" Artemis seemed a bit vary, The Fates were not somebody you wanted as an enemy, but Percy had already thought up the perfect excuse as to why he could get the monsters on his side, "during the war, Kronos and Gaia both used a bit of their powers on certain monsters, like the Minotaur and some Drakons, they also made them swear loyalty to all the enemies of Olympus..."

"...The Fates couldn't directly stop Kronos or Gaia and they could get close enough to any of the monsters to revert what was done, they always flee from them, so they told me what I had to get the monsters to say to break the oath they swore and then I can send them to The Fates where they will be purged of Kronos and Gaia's influence" Artemis looked warily around the clearing, anxious about having to do with a quest that The Fates had direct involvement in "how will this affect our hunt?" Artemis had decided that since Percy was doing the quest for the fates she would take her anger out on him, and as soon as Percy wasn't with them she was going to tell her hunters to be as evil as they wanted towards him, she didn't fear him, after all, he may be a god of hunting but she was the best hunter there was.

Percy sighed with relief, he just hoped that the fates weren't annoyed he used their name to force Artemis into letting him do what he wanted, since they knew where the monster camp was and they were safe Artemis decided it would be time for some entertainment, teaching Percy archery.

"Percy come here!" Artemis shouted across the clearing to where Percy sat by the side of the river, making little waves and whirlpools, he stood up and approached Artemis, he noticed the dark green bow in her left hand and realised that she intended to start his lesson, the hunter were scattered around the clearing in small groups apart from a few who were in their tents, Thalia left her tent, she wanted to see Percy fail at something she found so easy, Percy took the bow from Artemis, picked up the same colour quiver on the ground and turned to where she was pointing with her now empty hand, "show me how you would draw the arrow" Percy looked over his shoulder at Artemis and Thalia, "you know, Athena and even Ares told me basic information before demanding I did a move, or they would give a demonstration.

Artemis looked annoyed that he made her look like a bad teacher, she stepped forward so she was parallel to him, and facing the targets between fifty to one hundred meters in front of them, the further targets were actually in the trees and even harder to get to, Percy doubted he would hit one of them in the first two weeks at least, unless he missed his original target and accidentally hit it, Artemis drew and released her arrow in half a second, she considered this slow, Thalia fell over laughing at how useless the display was to somebody who couldn't even grasp the basics of archery, Percy saw what Artemis did, but considering he really couldn't use a bow it just looked like she was showing off.

Thalia realised Artemis wouldn't know how to teach Percy the basics, and if she did she would believe he was mocking her when he didn't understand something, she pulled her own bow out of thin air and stood between Percy and Artemis, "watch what I do very closely Percy, first place the end of the arrow between your middle thing and your index finger, then when it is on the string don't pinch your knuckles around the arrow just let it sit between your fingers, pull the string back so that your fingers touch your ear and then release all your fingertips at once otherwise you will fire in a random direction"

Percy tried emulating Thalia's pose and was roughly correct, he followed Thalia's instructions and released the arrow, it hit the border of the target, Percy was happy, Artemis realised this and decided he didn't deserve to be happy, thinking he was better than her or that she wasn't a good teacher, "well you can shoot standing still at close range in a calm situation, now you just need to learn how to fire when running around in a fight while being shot back at." she smirked as Percy's face paled slightly.

Thalia didn't know why Artemis was being so harsh to Percy but decided she would find out, she found her opportunity just after dinner, Thalia and Percy a meal he summoned, since he was Hestia's champion he basically had really strong blessing from Hestia, but the other hunters turned down his offer of food, as Artemis walked over to her tent Thalia followed her, Percy saw this as his opportunity to go and 'recruit' the Minotaur and Drakons that were there.

- With Thalia -

Artemis sat down on the bed in her sent, she leant against the semi-solid wall behind her, she didn't realise why she got so angry when Percy was around, she was pretty sure that the hunters simple thought she just disliked Percy like she did with most men, she knew that Thalia would be able to tell the difference, just as Artemis thought that Thalia walked through her tent entrance, not knocking on the flap of the tent like any other hunter would "Thalia, knock if you want to enter I could have been getting undressed" Thalia smirked "Really Lady Artemis? that's the best excuse you could come up with?" Artemis grumbled under her breath "Artemis, seriously, I wouldn't get involved in something that doesn't involve me but, Percy hasn't done anything wrong to you, and as for on the way here he was just trying to help..."

"... And you are being pretty harsh to him, when you teach the newest hunters how to use the bow you are kind and calm, with Percy you were shooting at practice speed, not teaching speed, and you didn't even tell him anything, just demanded he fire without telling him how" Artemis avoided making eye contact with Thalia, there was one thing Artemis hated more than the male species, when her hunters were disappointed in her, "I don't know, I just get agitated and angry around him, I know he doesn't act like most males but he is still a male."

Artemis was sat laying against the side of the tent, sat no her bead staring at the roof, Thalia was sat on a chair near on the inside of the entrance to the tent, Thalia debated internally over whether to voice her opinion or not, Artemis saw that Thalia wasn't sure whether to voice her opinion, but generally Artemis welcomed Thalia's opinion, most of the time she bluntly honest, Artemis nodded her head when she made eye contact with Thalia, giving her the go ahead "I think it's because most of the times he's been around you he hasn't done anything wrong and he saved you twice, and normally a man would boast about how he saved you and would make you angry and you could prove you weren't defenceless, but Percy hasn't given you a valid reason to dislike him so you get angry over little things."

Thalia saw that Artemis was taking her words seriously and left to go speak to Percy, it was almost time for the hunters to go to sleep when Thalia left Artemis's tent, she spoke to a few hunters who were still out in the clearing, none of them knew where Percy was.

- With Percy -

Percy left the hunters camp unseen, he took a cloak with I'm that would cover his head so that his eyes weren't visible, the cloak was black with mottled grey camouflage pattern, Percy planned on getting the monsters to swear their loyalty during the dark, that way they would all be tired and annoyed, if they did try attack him they wouldn't be prepared to fight.

Once the sun had finally set and the ski darkened Percy strode into view of the camp, the camp was in a clearing and the camp was in the very centre with a large empty ring around the camp before the entrance of the forest, Percy saw the monsters form an unorganised jumble as they faced him, they were all mixed up and there was no order, he stopped within fifteen metres of the closest monster, he could understand the words they were muttering to each other, no matter which species was talking, he understood them all, he look straight at the Minotaur, "I am the god of monsters, I am here for you to swear loyalty to me." the monsters understood what he was saying, the Drakons stood at the back of the cluster, they all stayed still, watching and judging the god he wanted to 'tame' them.

A hellhound at the front of the cluster lunged forward, intent on killing the being who thought it was superior, when it was half way through the gap between them Percy released all the blocks he had put on his powers when he was on Olympus, the monsters felt how truly powerful he was, his domains meant that the power he had was almost unrivalled, his domain of tides meant that he was always in control of his emotions which meant he could control his power better, although Kronos and Cronus both had power over time the primal essence that they drew their power from meant that the domain of time was still insanely powerful, he was god of hunting so whenever he was in the presence of a weaker being he was made even stronger, and lastly his dominion over monsters, a previously untouched domain, meant that all the power from the domain went to him as he didn't have to share the power of his domain.

All of the monsters within the clearing realised that the being before them could kill them before they couldn't put up any resistance, "Swear loyalty to me and I will train you to become stronger, you will never have to fear anything again once you swear loyalty to me" the Minotaur stepped forward, it raised its large double bladed axe, from blade tip to blade tip it was a metre, he slammed the axe down into the ground in front of himself and bowed slightly to Percy, Percy told them the oath they had to swear "First say your name, then repeat after me..." Each monster said the name they had taken, then repeated after Percy "I The Minotaur swear loyalty to the god of monsters, I swear to only follow the commands of Lord Perseus and to never betray him, I swear this on the river Styx and on The Fates."

The monsters looked wary upon swearing an oath on The Fates, Percy then walked up to a few monsters, the Drakons and the Minotaur, he held his hand over where their heart are and they were engulfed in a golden light, when the light stopped the monsters were gone, the other monsters stood waiting for Percy to act "the rest of you I must apologise, you have to go to my palace the hard way, if all of you disappear then I will look suspicious, but, when the hunters of Artemis try to kill you will instantly reform in my palace" Percy heard a twig snap to his left, he knew nobody could understand the language he was talking to the monsters in, not even other gods, he slowly left the clearing, the monsters turned and growled where the noise originated from, one of the empousa raised her bow and fired into the trees, Percy stood in the shadows watched as the hunters destroyed the monsters in the clearing, he turned and started walking back to the camp.

- When Thalia left Artemis's Tent -

When Thalia couldn't find Percy she looked inside his tent, he wasn't there, she looked along the small river near them, he wasn't there, she decided to go an tell Artemis, as she entered the tent Thalia saw that Artemis was having an internal debate, "Lady Artemis I'm sorry to intrude but I can't find Percy" Artemis's broke from her internal debate when she heard Thalia say she couldn't find Percy, she stood up quickly and used her godly senses to try and find him, when she located him she realised he was where he said the enemy monster camp was.

"Thalia go wake up ten hunters, tell them to prepare for battle, Percy may need our help" Thalia ran off following her mistresses orders, Artemis walked into her tent and picked up her two daggers, she made sure her quiver was full and made them all disappear, Thalia and the ten hunters were waiting for her when she left her tent, Artemis had found out why she kept snapping at Percy earlier, she felt too comfortable around him, she felt safe almost, and her way to try overcome those felling were to try and push Percy away, or if that didn't work then to get him angry at her.

Artemis, Thalia and the ten hunters ran through the forest as fast as they could, it was dark and they didn't know the path they were travelling down so they had to slow down a bit, it took them forty minutes to reach the monster camp, they saw Percy place his hand on a Drakon and it was covered in a golden light, as the light faded the Drakons wasn't there, he did the same to the only other Drakon in the group, the Minotaur was nowhere to be found and neither was the supposed third Drakon, just as the last Drakon faded from view the branch Thalia was sat on snapped, she flipped of the branch as it fell but landed on a twig, it made a loud snapping sound and Percy walked out of the clearing, the monsters turned and growled at the area where Thalia was, an empousa fired her bow at where she thought Thalia was, the hunters opened fire and destroyed the rest of the monsters, Artemis felt Percy's presence making its way back to camp, she grouped all the hunters together and flashed them all back to camp, she knew one thing though, she was going to have a long discussion with Percy in the morning

* * *

Shorter than my other chapters but I had to get it written down, thanks for the reviews guys, and hope you liked this chapter

**T.B**


	5. Chapter 5

Firstly thanks to those of you who reviewed, also thanks 1973 for the multiple reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

With the hunt

Percy knew they were annoyed, Artemis was livid and Thalia kept muttering about how stupid he was walking into an enemy camp by himself without any of the others, he realised as they were entering the camp that his archery lessons were going to get a lot harder. Thalia was angrier than Artemis that he had gone and 'hunted' by himself, he could remember exactly what she shouted at him just as they were nearing the camp after a tense silence from when he had seen Thalia waiting for him roughly half way back to the camp, at first they had held a tense silence, then as they were nearing camp Thalia seemed to just explode, releasing all her anger at once, Percy was glad he was a god as he was pretty sure if he was mortal the lightning bolt Thalia shot at him would have killed him,

"Time and time again I have put my neck on the line, telling all the hunters and Artemis how you won't cause trouble, how you respect women and how you would go off doing crazy stunts like this!" Percy knew Thalia wasn't finished, but he realised he couldn't lie to Thalia, he maybe wouldn't tell her the whole truth but they were too close, closer than some siblings were, and Thalia would know if he was lying, "Artemis was beyond furious that you believed you could complete the hunt by yourself, she thinks you were trying to complete the mission solo so that she would look like a bad teacher and that the other Olympians would think you were a better hunter then her..."

Thalia clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised she had spoken aloud, her eyes flickered from the floor to Percy's face, "Please don't let Artemis find out you know that" Percy saw the pleading look Thalia was giving him "Fine, but only if you drop the whole me going solo subject, there was a very important reason I went out there alone and it has absolutely nothing to do with Artemis or the hunters" Thalia looked Percy in the eyes, seeing that he was telling the truth she agreed.

Now all Percy had to do was survive Artemis's anger.

* * *

- The Next Morning -

Percy awoke much like he usually did, without any sign of it to another being, he heard a lot of whispering from roughly the middle of the camp, he stretched out his godly senses and was surprised that he couldn't sense Artemis, which probably meant she had left the hunters for some reason, he felt a single presence alone in the target range, he guessed it was Thalia as she spent most of her time there, and the rest of the hunters were in the centre of camp, muttering and whispering to each other.

Percy decided it was in his best interest to listen in on the hunters conversation, if it was something unimportant or not concerning him then he would simply stop listening in, as he adjusted his senses so he could hear the hunters he realised he was lucky he had listening in, "Artemis was furious when she returned last night what happened?" he could tell it was Phoebe, since she seemed to hate men the most of all the hunters Percy made sure to memorise her voice, he thought he was being paranoid at first, he was glad now,

"the man went and decided he was a better hunter than Lady Artemis and so he went to the monster camp by himself, when we got there yesterday he made the most dangerous monsters disappear, he talked to the other monsters before Thalia fell and snapped a twig..." the hunters laughed lightly at this "... well an empousa shot at us and so we destroyed the rest of the weaker monsters as the boy walked back, Lady Artemis teleported us all to camp and Thalia went and met him on his way back, probably had a go at him as well"

The hunters laughed, "I think we should teach him a lesson." the hunters were silent for a moment, absorbing Phoebe's words, "what do you mean?" one of the newer hunters asked, Percy believed it was the daughter of Nike, Joanne, "well we could all aim for him during our archery practice, make sure he fails any tests Lady Artemis gives him and command all the animals in the forest to attack him, that will show him not to try making a fool of Artemis" the hunters slowly agreed to her plan.

Percy was annoyed, he knew what they were going to do but he didn't know how to stop them, he decided he would just cross that bridge when he came to it.

* * *

- A few hours later -

The girls acted faster than Percy thought they would, they first started aiming at him during his archery lessons with Thalia, Artemis still hadn't returned and so Thalia decided she would try and help Percy, she laughed when she turned around and saw Percy dancing round arrows being shot at him, Thalia knew that the hunters were angry with him, thinking he had deliberately tried to make himself look better than Artemis, and simple pranks like shooting arrows at Percy would hopefully stop them doing anything serious,

After the hunters had tried using him for target practice they followed the plan Phoebe had made, Artemis had sent him a letter via Hermes that she wanted him to go into the forest, by himself, and hunt a bear that was nearby and had somehow caught rabies, Percy realised that the hunters would make it harder than necessary but the amount of quests Percy had completed he wasn't too worried,

Percy strode through the forest, following the dear trial that he knew led to his prey, his hunting powers making him feel invincible, Percy was closing in on his prey when he snagged a trip wire obviously set by the hunters, the tripwire released its hold on the pendulum on the bells that had been hidden in the trees either side of his position, the clanging noise made hurt his ears, he had his senses up almost to max, especially his hearing and his sight, the only reason he hadn't seen the tripwire was that he had just got a glimpse of his prey, he did the thing he believed most sensible, he ran away from the direction his prey was in and circled around, approaching from another direction, as he saw the bear sat in a clearing, staring at the direction he would have originally approached from.

He slipped into the clearing, not wanting to alert the bear, Percy knew the 'mission' he was on was not to prove himself, the main reason was the bear was a danger to itself and the other inhabitants of the forest, the proving himself part was just a nice bonus, just as Percy was about to decapitate the bear he heard a whisper to his left, a hunter, the bears ears pricked up and it spun around, dribbling uncontrollably, the bears eyes were blood-shot and it roared, charging towards Percy,

Percy raised his sword, swiping at the bear the same time it swiped its massive paw at him, when the bear was sat down it was almost five feet tall, when stood it reached almost seven foot in height and was around ten foot in length, it also happened to be the stockiest bear he had ever seen, he could see its muscles bulge and tense as it moved, he really didn't want to be hit by those claws, Percy adjusted the angle of the sword and instead of clashing with the bears paw it sheared it straight off, the bear roared in anger and attempted to charge at Percy, he almost fell over laughing when the bear fell flat onto its face without its right fore-paw, he heard the hunter whispered again and the bear pushed itself up onto its two hind legs, it roared at Percy again before stumbling towards him, he knew that Artemis would be annoyed, the bear was in extreme pain and he had been specifically told to give it a clean death, he dodged the bears next swipe and stabbed it through the throat.

The bear fell forward onto Percy and stabbed its paw through his right shoulder, making it impossible to lift his arm above his waist before he almost screamed in agony, he wished he could have kept the blessing of the Styx but he had to remove it before he became immortal, Percy saw the bears carcass flash silver, Percy decided it would be best to walk back to the camp, a simple fifteen minute walk, and it should give Artemis time to cool off from realising the bear didn't die peacefully, Percy also knew that she wouldn't believe him if he said one of the hunters had made it impossible, he also guessed the other would give which ever hunter it was an alibi.

Around three minutes into his walk back to camp Percy knew something was wrong, the animals in the trees and at the side of the trail he as following where following him, going exactly the same speed as he was, the fact his right shoulder was so injured meant he couldn't gain any real speed, it was then he heard the stomping of hooves, a herd of horses stampeded down the trial before him, he turned around "STOP!" the horses looked shocked as they found themselves unable to move "I am Perseus Jackson, child of Poseidon, the god who created your kind, who ordered you to attack me?" the horses looked shocked at first then seemed to shuffle around a bit before the largest stag of the group walked forward bravely "one of Artemis's hunters came to us Lord, she said Artemis wanted us to attack a male who had insulted her, we didn't know it was you Sir" the stag looked at the track in front of it, anticipating a punishment, "since you were not told who you were attacking and you believed you were following a goddesses order I do not believe you deserve punishment, go, take your herd and go back to grazing" the horses looked relieved as the quickly departed, while Percy was concentrating on the biggest threat he hadn't realised all around him creatures had gather, just as he turned to resume walking he was attacked.

Percy was beyond angry, he couldn't attack any of the creatures without annoying Artemis and since she was already annoyed with him for his failed mission and his solo hunt he couldn't risk another problem, so when he finally managed to flee the swarm of animals he was bleeding deeply, he was covered in wounds and bruises, he couldn't feel his left foot and his entire right arm was useless.

* * *

- The Hunters Camp -

Artemis was beyond furious that Percy had wounded the bear before killing it, the only reason she hadn't put some form of curse on him was because Thalia believed she should wait and see if he had a reason for not giving the bear, who had helped her on a previous hunt, have a merciful death. And then Percy was late, she saw that the remaining fore-paw of the bear was covered in golden ichor and so she knew Percy would be walking back and was probably injured.

When Percy finally stumbled into camp she was shocked, he could hardly stand on his own two feet, he was covered in wounds and his own ichor, she could tell the wounds were from animals of the forest, a badger tooth mark on his left thigh, a cut on his left shoulder from a squirrels claws, a few of the hunters burst out laughing, if it wasn't for the fact she had sworn to Poseidon that Percy would be safe and not hurt at all during his time in the hunt she probably would have laughed as well, the laughing drew the attention of the rest of the hunters who were practicing their archery, Thalia gasped and made to walk towards Percy, Artemis saw Phoebe out of the corner of her eye high five another of the hunters that had been recruited while Zoe was lieutenant.

Just as Percy stumbled forward the largest hell hound any of the hunters had ever seen lunged out of the shadows, none of the hunters raised their bows, "Mrs O'Leary! I missed you girl!" Percy started petting the hell hound; Phoebe raised her bow and aimed for the heart, "Phoebe stop!" Artemis was too slow, she watched the flight of the arrow, it was perfect, it struck in between the ribs of the large beast, plunging into its heart and turning the creature to dust

* * *

Percy was so happy to see his pet, it also happened to be his sacred animal, Mrs O'Leary specifically was his sacred animal, he was oblivious to all the hunters, he was oblivious to his aching body, just happy that his favourite land bound pet was with him, when he heard Artemis shout for Phoebe to stop something he looked up, he saw the flash of silver and felt the golden dust coat his hand.

Thalia was unable to form words, Mrs O'Leary was truthfully a nice hell hound, as weird as that was to say, also the fact Phoebe had only raised her bow when she realised that it was Percy's pet hell hound showed everybody that what she had done was purposeful, Thalia looked over at Percy, he looked as if somebody had ripped his chest out of his heart and stomped on it, all the hunters could see the pain in his eyes, Artemis could see tears start to form at the corner of his eyes, "Oops, I thought it was an enemy" Phoebe burst out laughing as she finished the sentence, Percy screamed, it wasn't a high pitched girly scream, it was more of a roar, Phoebe stopped laughing, Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Hestia and Athena flashed into the clearing, Slowly everybody became aware of the fact Percy was slowly becoming more powerful, "The Fates ordered I hide my true power, they ordered I not tell anyone my primary domain..." the gods looked shocked, none more so than Athena, "Well, congratulations Phoebe your plan worked, Aiming at me during practice earlier this morning..." Artemis's face paled, Poseidon grew angry "Artemis! You swore that Percy would not be harmed, and that if he was I could curse your hunters without repercussions!" Zeus was about to argue for his daughter when Artemis hung her head in defeat, Percy continued his tirade "... even going as far as to make me unable to kill the bear cleanly, just so I looked bad..." this angered Artemis, Phoebe knew why she had ordered the bear be killed cleanly, it had stopped a hunter from dying the year before,

"... Then not only trying to get a herd of horses to stampede me but getting a veritable army of woodland creatures to attack me, knowing I couldn't harm a single one or Artemis would make sure I regretted it, well, What you failed to realise girl.." the way Percy said girl made it sound condescending yet insulting at the same time, "... was that I am the god of monsters, and that you just slayed my sacred animal!" all the gods could feel the power Percy was exuding, they could tell he was stronger than Zeus, " One or two of these I could probably tolerate, but you went too far, this is an act of war..." Percy flashed away to his palace.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, will hopefully upload another in a few hours, need to go shower etc, Reviews are appreciated.

**T.B**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

- Olympian Throne Room -

All fourteen Olympians were sat upon their thrones, Nico was sat on a smaller throne in front and to the right of his fathers, Annabeth was sat in front and slightly to the right of her mothers throne like Nico was his father and Thalia was sat directly in front of Zeus facing the entrance to the throne room. Most of the gods, major and minor were worried, they all knew of Percy Jackson, the saviour of Olympus, they all also knew how the fates themselves had made him into a god.

The news that the hunters of Artemis had slain Percy's sacred animal spread like wild-fire, almost immediately the news that Percy was considering going to war was spreading as well, many of the minor gods just hoped that they weren't going to be caught in the battle, none of them missed the fact that Artemis was incredibly weak at the moment and Poseidon had cursed all of the hunters except Thalia.

Zeus looked around at the Olympians, he cleared his throat before speaking, "*Ahem*... Now, does anybody know what Perseus has done to make Artemis so weak?" he saw the rest of the Olympians shaking their heads negatively, all except Poseidon, "Brother? do you know?" the rest of the Olympians turned to face Poseidon, "Of course I know, I simply find it amusing how bad it is affecting Artemis" Apollo looked as if he wanted to strike Poseidon but he knew that he would lose, there was no point in humiliating himself, "I swear Poseidon if you don't tell me I will make sure your son fades..." Apollo had once again spoken without thinking his sentence through, the Olympians saw Poseidon's grin slowly fall away,

The look Poseidon gave Apollo made Artemis fear for his life, she decided to try and take Poseidon's focus from Apollo "uncle, we have never fought, and I have never intentionally gone against you, is whatever Perseus has done to me fatal?" Poseidon's gaze slide from glaring at Apollo to Artemis, his glare morphing into a contemplative look, "I shall tell you what is making you weak..." the Olympians sighed in relief "... but know that there is nothing to reverse the effects unless Percy chooses to, for Percy hasn't actually done anything to you."

The Olympians looked at Athena questioningly, she didn't know what Poseidon meant, so she shrugged her shoulders and directed her gaze back onto Artemis, "Firstly, Briaries the hekatonkheire has gone to assist Percy..." Zeus started cursing at Poseidon "so you gave your son the only creature capable of making a weapon as powerful as our own when he is against us in a war?" Zeus demanded, Poseidon chuckled, "Brother, from what I have been told if Percy had decided to go to war already Olympus would already be destroyed."

The fact that none of the Olympians could detect a lie in Poseidon's voice shocked them, Apollo was the first to speak up "you genuinely believe that?" Poseidon chuckled again "except demigods, I would say at least eighty percent of our armies are some form of monster, Hades has furies and hell hounds, me and Hephaestus have Cyclops, if Percy wishes all he has to do is give one order and they switch to his side" Most of the gods faces paled as they realized how much danger they were in.

"And this doesn't worry you why Poseidon?" Athena's question broke everyone from their train of thought, "Simple, its the reason Percy has become more powerful over the last few days and why Artemis is weakening." The other Olympians were getting annoyed that Poseidon wouldn't tell them anything, he just kept going round in circles, "Percy hasn't actually declared war yet." the other gods were confused, "He said before he left a week ago 'This is war' " Apollo pointed out, "you are wrong Apollo, Percy said and I quote, 'This is an act of war', from what I have been told, Percy has gathered an army of monsters, but they have all been put in defensive places to protect those he cares about, the reason Artemis is growing weak is because she and Percy share the domain of hunting, even if only slightly, Percy is charging his powers up, so because he is drawing power from all his domains he is drawing it from Artemis"

Athena realized what Poseidon meant "so you think that Percy isn't attacking us, he has his Palace set for a defensive siege and he is gathering all his power, an action unnecessary if he was fighting even an Olympian one VS one, do you have any thoughts on why he is gathering his power?" Poseidon seemed unsure whether or not to tell his theory, he decided it may help his son and so he told them "I think he plans on going into Tartarus and finding his hell hound, forcing it to reform and then returning to his palace..." Ares burst out laughing, "That was funny Poseidon what's his real plan?" Poseidon sent a scathing look at Ares and carried on speaking "... He may be mad at the hunters for a long while, I would advise being wary on your hunts when you are back to full health Artemis, Only if serious harm is done to his hell hound shall this turn into true war"

* * *

- Percy's Palace – one week before -

The monsters he had made swear allegiance to him when he found the Minotaur's camp reformed immediately, that's why he was worried when Mrs O'Leary hadn't reformed that night, after two days of waiting he set his plan into action, he teleported into the garden of the Hesperides, He marched up to Ladon and before the monster could even contemplate what was happening Percy began to speak "Ladon, Son of Typhon, I have an offer for you, I will make sure that the golden apple tree is safely guarded if you will swear loyalty to me, if you do, I will allow you to travel around, see the world instead of just this garden,

Percy was glad part of his monster powers combined with his hunting powers meant he could find just about anybodies weakness, he knew Ladon yearned to see the outside world, Ladon looked unsure, so Percy played his final card "I swear on the River Styx and The Fates that if you join me nobody will be able to take a golden apple..." Ladon looked shocked at the oath, but the nodded his head once Percy had finished speaking, Ladon rushed through the oath and unwound himself from the base of the tree, Percy ordered him to walk quite a bit away when suddenly a giant palace appeared where the tree once was,

"What is this!" Ladon looked around the garden, wary of traps or tricks, "Relax Ladon, this is my palace, none may enter without my consent, also the walls around the tree are so thick not even you could break through, Ladon nodded his head once before following his new master into the Palace, inside Ladon saw loads of old and ancient monsters, but he saw no other deity than the god of monsters "why are there none of the other immortals that the titans and giants rely upon when constructing a monster army?" Percy laughed lightly, "I am the god of monsters, but that only means literal monsters, creatures that are born that way, not monstrous people like Kronos or Porphyrion" Ladon nodded his head once, Percy continued "so while I have no problem having monsters around me I couldn't put up with idiots like Kronos, also I don't have any power over them and they would most likely try to kill me.

Percy turned round and yelled into the endless looking corridor before the pair"Nemean, Chimera please come here I need you" Ladon couldn't see the end of the corridor but then he saw a golden blur rushing towards him, he stepped back warily and watched in surprise as both the Nemean lion and the Chimera slid to a stop in front of the deity, "I need all three of you to go find Cerberus's brother Orthrus, I will teleport you to his location, convince him to join us, pray to me when you have completed your mission"

- With Percy -

It was exactly eight days after Mrs O'Leary was killed, she hadn't reformed and Percy knew he was taking a trip to Tartarus, he also knew he would be leaving with his pet hell hound by his side, nothing was going to stop him, it was with these thoughts that Percy walked towards Cerberus, just before Percy was within attacking distance, he stopped,

"Cerberus, son of Typhon I need your help" Percy shouted up at the giants three headed dog, he heard a loud rumbling sound before one of the massive heads was placed upon the ground in front of him, a surprisingly young and masculine voice was heard in his head, "Lord of monsters, as much as I would like you help you I have a duty to do" Percy thought for a moment, he looked Cerberus in his giant amber eye, "How is your friend, Mrs O'Leary?" Percy hated using this as a way to enlist Cerberus for this mission but it was necessary, "She left to go and help her master a few days ago why?" Percy thought of the best way to word it, he looked at the giant creature before him and just decided to tell him the truth.

Cerberus's eyes widened slightly when he saw who was under the cloak, Mrs O'Learys master was the god of monsters, then where was his friend? "Just as Mrs O'Leary appeared before me she was killed by a hunter of Artemis..." the evil growl from Cerberus sent the nearest spirits to them on edge, fearing the deadly creature, "... all monsters that have sworn loyalty to me are supposed to form up within my palace and it should take no longer than one hour, something in Tartarus has taken Mrs O'Leary hostage, I need you to help me rescue her"

Cerberus realized he had to help his friend, that's what friends did, "we will need even more help, there are very dangerous beings in Tartarus..." just as he finished saying the word Tartarus a bright flashed happened and his brother Orthrus appeared, next to him stood the Nemean lion, the Chimera and Ladon, "this is the force we will enter Tartarus with, we will not leave there until Mrs O'Leary is safe, and I may recruit some unique or powerful monsters in there if we have time."

Percy jumped into Tartarus first, he was as prepared as he could be, he just hoped that there wasn't any super strong being he didn't know about down here, and he also hoped Tartarus himself didn't make an appearance, Tartarus had changed since his last 'visit' now the place looked like a well, with a sort of step system that had large outcroppings of rocks at regular intervals as far down as they could see, between each outcropping was either stairs or a solid rock pathway that was basically a ramp, the first few visible platforms were empty, but when they reached the third Percy saw that there was a tunnel that seemed to be built into the wall,

Percy turned to Cerberus, is there any chance you could track her scent?" Cerberus sat on his haunches a moment, "well, if you could bloke the other smell in here I should be able to track her down, but that is only a slim chance" Percy was already placing layers of his power uposCerberus so that no other scent but Mrs O'Learys was available to him, he took off immediately, he finally slowed down and Percy say why, creatures that looked like Gaia's earth-born but they were pitch black in colour and had eight arms, when the others reached Cerberus he was fully rested from his wild dash down Tartarus.

"Do you know how far in she is?" Cerberus turned to Percy, "She should be near the entrance, we will fight the guards, you go get her back." Percy nodded once to each of them. "Good luck." And with that Percy faded into the shadows cast by being so far into Tartarus, the four monsters charged at the 'Hell-Pit-Spawn' as Cerberus referred to them, Percy watched the golem look-a-likes walk to each stand in front of a monster, he slipped into the entrance and saw his faithful hell hound shackled to the floor with a imperial gold spike going through her two front paws.

Seeing his friend in pain angered Percy greatly, he only just managed to hold back from unleashing his anger, until he heard a chuckle from the furthest shadow in the room. "Percy Jackson..." Percy felt Kronos slow down time, Percy quickly places himself in a bubble where time flowed normally, if he didn't it would be like fighting in slow motion, except it would only be Percy not Kronos being slowed, Percy felt his power level fall slightly, Kronos was trying to draw power from time but at the moment it was basically empty, Percy expected to find either Kronos or Porphyrion as the orchestrator of this incident, hence why he had stored lots of little amounts of pure water around his body, Percy withdrew rip-tide from his pocket, Kronos summoned his power amplifying scythe and slashed at Percy, although Percy was a god he still wanted all of his soul as one piece.

Kronos strutted forward, released Mrs O'Leary from where she was captured and sent her out of Tartarus, he did the same with the four monsters that came in with Percy, Percy felt this was eerily similar to how his capture at the hands of the giants played out, only now he was a god and at least on par, power wise, with kronos, not including time as that would almost be suicidal,

Kronos swiped at Percy once more, Percy slashed at Kronos, Kronos used the blunt edge of his scythe to block the sword strike, like Athena said it doesn't matter how much an opponent thinks they are winning they get over confidant, they then make stupid mistake, like Kronos not realising that soon he would lose use of his left arm.

It was almost ten minutes of duelling before Kronos lost his left arm, since Kronos used both arms to swing the scythe usually he was accurate, apart from now when he couldn't compensate the extra weigh all in one hand. Percy used this to his advantage and struck Kronos in the left side, around where a humans ribs would be, Percy was slowly winning the duel so Kronos started slowing down time for Percy so that Kronos would win easily

Just as Percy was about to have his head chopped off, he stopped time, Kronos had released his hold on time when he swung his scythe, Percy picked up a corpse from the floor, held it in position so it looked real then Percy stopped time again and dropped the body. so now Kronos thought he had won and he had turned around laughing, Percy swung rip-tide, the sword found little resistance from the bones in Kronos's neck, Percy sent out a pulse of power to make sure he was alone so he didn't end up dieing the same way Kronos had, when he thought he was alone he went to walk out of the small room when he appeared in a throne room, he turned around and saw a man in a pure black suite, celestial bronze knuckledusters on his right hand, he had an assortment of knives that could be seen on his belt, Percy bowed his head "It is an honour Tartarus"

"Sit." it was a command not a request, so Percy sat down and prepared for the worst.

* * *

Its 1:37am, I'm tired and there are probably a few mistakes, I'll fix any I find tomorrow, hope you like the chapter, reviews are appreciated

**T.B**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews, Leadsea thanks for the ideas and for putting in a review if something didn't make sense or if I need to expand on something, it's really helpful :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

Percy sat before the Primordial god, "Let's face facts Perseus..." "I'd appreciate if you called me Percy not Perseus, generally when somebody calls me Perseus they are about to try to kill me" Tartarus smirked "... As you wish Percy, you are strong, that is a fact, at full power in your own palace you could probably fight a Primordial on even footing, until you grew tired and they destroyed you but anyway, the point I was intending to make was that you aren't at full power and we are in my domain not yours..."

"... If I wished to I could kill you right now quite easily, but I don't want to kill you, most of the Primordials disliked Gaia, after she and Ouranos split apart she changed, she grew angry at the Olympians and forgot that her main priority is her domain not her children. So even though you fought one of the Primordial council the others do not dislike you, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if Chronos or Pontus visited you, wanting to teach you secrets of their domain known only to them"

Percy was surprised, he honestly thought he was going to be killed, and he knew he wouldn't die permanently, but he still didn't want to know what death felt like, "if you don't mind me asking Tartarus..." Tartarus glared slightly, "we are not on the same power level Percy, I am quite a few ranks higher than you, hence why you refer to me as Lord Tartarus..." Percy realised he had addressed a being who was thought by everyone to be pure evil as if they were friends, he mental berated himself "... of course Lord Tartarus, my question however was why your golem creature things were guarding Kronos?"

Tartarus's smirk returned to his face "My pit-born weren't guarding Kronos per se, they had orders not to kill any being that attempted to rescue Mrs O'Leary, what better way for me to show you where Kronos was without him knowing, let him think I was helping him when really all I was doing was alerting you to where he was."

Percy knew to be careful, he considered this to when he was a demi-god and he had to always be careful of what he said in front of the gods, there was no point angering a being that was far stronger and more powerful than you "well I appreciate the help but may I ask one or two more questions?" Tartarus nodded once "How did Kronos remove the five monsters from here when our fight started?" Tartarus's eyes seemed to go dim, Percy recognised it as when a god was recollecting a memory, "I let him remove your companions from my domain, and I thought it was safer if they were outside the pit then if they were mock fighting my creations"

Percy almost smiled, he thought Kronos had some form of control over Tartarus at first, that wasn't a thought he wanted to have, Percy knew that Gaia had managed to open the doors of death but that was simply because Tartarus owed her a favour and he was annoyed at the gods, Percy was glad he hadn't done anything to annoy Tartarus, he didn't want such a powerful being as an enemy "Are there any unique monsters down here that are reforming that I can ask to swear loyalty to me?" Tartarus tilted his head slightly pondering Percy's question, "There are a few creatures down here that may join you, however if they do firstly you have to swear on all five rivers of the underworld and The Fates to never use them against a Primordial unless they attack you first."

Percy smiled, the oath was simple, easy to keep and he would get some new allies to help protect his palace "I Perseus Jackson swear on all the rivers of the underworld and The fates to never use any monster allies I gain from inside Tartarus against any Primordial unless they attack me or my allies first" thunder boomed even in the pit and a golden string appeared around a bright sea green string appeared around Percy's wrist, a note fluttered down and landed in his hand "This is your life string, since you are immortal we no longer have a use for it, since you are the first mortal to be made into a major immortal you can have your life string, it is virtually indestructible.

The thought formed in Percy's head, he found it quite amusing, if he could embed his life string in the edge of his sword, he could slay his enemies with his own life string, Percy ever so slowly started releasing his stored up power, it wasn't healthy to bottle up that much power for a long time, especially without practice holding it all in, Tartarus summoned the monsters Percy was going to take with him.

The first monster Percy noticed was a Drakon, except it had as many heads as a hydra, "You are right, this is a cross breed of a Lydian Drakon and a hydra, he was born in here, as far as monsters go he is quite placid unless his friends are in danger" to the right of the hybrid was what looked like a giant black wolf "This is a cross breed between a hell hound and a timber wolf, as you are guessing most of the creatures I am offering you will be cross breeds, they are generally more loyal than pure blooded monsters and so are better suited to joining with you.

The next monster simply looked like an over grown scorpion, on steroids with two stingers. "This little guy..." the scorpion was a metre and a half in length and roughly half a metre wide, his claws were strong enough to crush a celestial bronze sword and each tail was a metre in length "... he is a cross between an ancient pit scorpion and a normal pit scorpion, generally there isn't much of a difference and they usual children from such pairings are normal pit scorpion except this little guy for some reason has two tails"

Percy looked over at the other two creatures, they were humanoid and stood at six foot three inches tall, they had wings on their back and wore ancient Greek style armour, "these two being were created by the Primordials as guardians for our children, until Gaia tried getting them to kill people who didn't agree with her ideas on the council, I have hidden them here for their own safety" the guardian on the right hand side wore all white armour, his skin was as black as night as were his wings, the other guardian had pure white skin, pre white wings and armour as black as night, they each had two swords sheathed at their waist,

"And why would you give them to me?" "They were made so that no Primordial could command them, with you they are safe and they will not be used against the Primordials, so they are safe and they do not pose a threat to me" Tartarus held up his hand and the next thing Percy knew he was in the throne room of his palace, he was stood before his throne with all ten monsters in front of him "Cerberus thanks you for your help you may go back to your duty, I will make sure that Mrs O'Leary visits you soon..."

"... Those of you who are new wait here, those of you who live here can go do whatever you want." Mrs O'Leary shadow travelled out of the room, the Nemean lion and the Chimera ran out of the room, Ladon looked at Percy, Percy waved his hand and teleported Ladon to the tree, Orthrus looked at the creatures he hadn't met before warily, since they were also new and he hadn't seen them they must have come from Tartarus, his thoughts were interrupted as Percy began to speak, "There are a few rules in my palace, all must be adhered to, if you break a rule you get killed, when you reform if you break a rule again you are killed and are reformed the hard way, if you break a rule three times, I keep killing you and reforming you until you fade." the creatures looked at each other warily, reforming wasn't painful, but having your essence, what humans would call a soul, split apart was the worst experience ever, dying was also not too fun.

"Follow me I'll give you the tour" Percy turned round and left the throne room, the monsters quickly followed after him, the guardians fell in sync with his steps and stood one at either side of Percy but slightly behind him, "the first rule is that you never harm anybody in the garden, in my palace or the surrounding areas without my permission, if you go more than three miles away you can hunt who you want, but for every mortal you kill you aren't aloud within the three mile border for two days, if you travel outside the safe-zone then you are on your own unless I have ordered you to leave, if you get into a fight then it's up to you, if you die then you will reform depending on how long your temporary banishment was, for example if you leave here, kill fifteen humans and then get killed by a half-blood you will spend the next twenty nine days reforming, unless I need you to do a mission.

The monsters understood, it seemed fair, the way the first rule was structured a monster could sneak into a city kill humans then hide in the palace, "second rule is that you are loyal to me and only me, all previous claims of loyalty are annulled, in some extreme cases, like the guardian, I will swear to certain terms that makes it un-important that you only serve me now" again the rule seemed to be fair, nobody wanted somebody who wasn't loyal stood next to them on the battle field

"the third rules is that you train a certain amount per day, depending on your species you have to spend two hours fighting how I tell you, this is generally to get rid of genetic weaknesses that you were made with, since you are all unique monsters this may not be an issue, but take the Nemean lion for example, all Nemean lions roar before they fight, meaning that enemies with bows or javelins can kill them easily, I have trained the Nemean lion you saw how to fight 'honourably' without risking his life."

Just as Percy finished speaking they exited the palace, the garden before them was wonderful, the monsters were training but extremely cautious, making sure not to damage their surroundings, "the hesperides like having us here, he help protect the tree and we don't cause any trouble..." three humans were weaving through the vast amount of monsters in the surrounding area, there were two males and a female, the monsters could tell the left male, who smelled of fire, also smelt of the female, she smelt of perfume and the male, the second male they couldn't tell what his scent was, all three people wore pure black armour with dark grey highlights, the male and female pair stopped in front of the god and wrapped one arm around the other, the second male approached the god, his arms spread wide, his right armed looked like it was heading over the gods shoulder and his left arm looked like it was heading roughly towards his waist.

The guardians snapped to attention when the people approached, when the second male got within two metres of their master, they drew their swords, sadly the male didn't see and the guardians didn't make a sound, when he was within a metre and wasn't stopping they lunged forward, "_Stop!_" Percy didn't have time to broadcast his thought, but the guardians stopped, he presumed they had some sort of psychic connection, the black guardians sword had just broke the skin at the males neck, the white guardians sword had pierced the armour where his heart was "Damn Perce, this is the welcome we get after our successful mission?" the male sounded affronted "well Luke you should have been more careful, Guardians return to your positions, this is my lieutenant Luke, the male and female there are my other two lieutenants Silena and Charles, Charles leads the Cyclops and Silena leads her own unit of monsters, there are a few other demi-gods around here that are generally paired with a group of monsters, they act as a leader of sorts, choosing tactics and stuff that monsters prefer not to do."

Percy left the new monsters with his three lieutenants, he headed to find Briaries, he found him in the forges they had built in the palace instructing a few Cyclopes about different forging techniques, "Briaries I thank you for helping me, and for not only designing the new armour for my army but also teaching the Cyclopes and telkhines how to forge the more difficult parts, you are free to return to my father's forges, tell him since Mrs O'Leary is safe I will not declare war on Olympus and tell him to remove the curse from the hunters, I would appreciate it if you kept what you have seen here secret, if you ever need my help you are always welcome here" Briaries nodded his head once, he handed Percy a pen before leaving, Percy clicked his fingers and felt Briaries presence leave and return to the sea. Percy clicked the top of the pen and found a black sword identical to riptide, however his life string was built into the edge of the blade, and he smirked before clicking a bottom on the handle and watching it return to pen mode.

* * *

- On Olympus -

The Olympians were gathered for their weekly meeting, the hunters were around Artemis's feet as she had recovered almost completely when Percy had stopped draining their domain, before Zeus could speak Poseidon cleared his throat. "An hour ago Briaries returned from assisting Percy, Percy has returned from Tartarus with his sacred animal and has decided not to declare war on Artemis..." Poseidon discreetly removed his curse from the hunters while they looked annoyed, Apollo and Artemis had both sighed in relief when they heard the news and collapsed into their thrones, "... I would advise that you avoid going near the garden of the hesperides for the foreseeable future, Percy has his palace there and his forces, he may not declare war but monsters do not take being killed lightly, Mrs O'Leary is considered the leader of Percy's army in his absence, they will remember the fact you shot her from behind while she was in an allies camp, Briaries also said that some of our dead children had been returned to life by the fates and they now serve Percy, Briaries identified Luke Castellan, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew and Bianca di Angelo, apparently they each lead their own group of monsters and perform the role of leader and tactician, the monster they lead complement the strategies they prefer in battle."

All Hades broke lose when Poseidon started naming the children that were brought back to life, just when the gods were about to teleport to Percy's camp and demand to see their children there was a large flash in the middle of the room and once the light was dim enough for the gods to see through there stood The Fates "Olympians, you wish to see your children, we admire that, the fact that some of you are wanting to demand that the revived children go to your own camp and then you can interrogate them about Percy's army is unacceptable. Anybody who works alongside Percy more than once has to swear an oath of loyalty, not even death can break the oath, and so while you may see your children if you ask Percy nice enough, the children all decided separately to join Percy, Artemis you believe that Bianca has betrayed you, that she should have refused to join Percy, but if she had she would have gone back to Elysium, where she was rather bored, we would advise you go see her, find out from her why she has decided to join Percy.

The Olympians who simply wanted to see their children glared at the rest, they knew what The Fates said was true though, Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty, if he was betrayed badly enough the results would not be good, "We shall leave now, but think about this, do you deserve the loyalty Percy has for Olympus, we believe that the only Olympians who deserve Percy's Loyalty are Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes and Hestia, the rest of you haven't ever done anything for Percy without getting something in return."

The gods sat contemplating what The Fates had said, Poseidon was happy however, he loved his son and would do anything within his power to help Percy, and he knew Percy would do the same to him, and now the other Olympians would realise how much they relied on Percy in the past.

* * *

- Unknown Location -

"Did you give him the monsters?" Tartarus had just flashed in, "Yes, I believe that although he was born mortal he will be able to complete the task, Percy doesn't have any reason to dislike our council, after his training with you Pontus and you Chronos he will have loyalty towards the council, and then once he is trained we can make him into a Primordial god, and maybe adding a few more domains to him would prove useful, if we are to have a champion that has the necessary strength to complete the many prophecies that our champion has to overcome then he will need much training, but as a god he is almost as strong as a major Primordial, when we turn him into a Primordial the amount of power he will have will make us look weak."

The Primordial council all looked at each other, all but Gaia were there, they knew that making a being stronger than them was a foolish plan but the future of the planet was more important than their wants, a gods first duty is to their domain, hence why Primordials actually tuned into their domain to help it stay strong, a god should be willing to fade as long as their domain would remain, the Titan Helios and his mate the Titaness Selene, proved some of the few who were willing to fade to save their domains and passed them on to Artemis and Apollo

* * *

Not too sure about this chap, I think that's because I wrote it over the day though instead of all at once like my rest, if anything doesn't make sense or you have questions write it down in a review or PM me and ill try incorporate it into the story

**T.B**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

- Three years after Percy's visit to Tartarus -

It was Bianca who convinced Percy to not get some form of revenge on the hunters for when they killed Mrs O'Leary, which caused her to be captured by Kronos, Percy was glad Bianca had joined his camp, she was like the little sister he never had, Percy still hadn't visited any of the mortal villages, he didn't want to face the reality of how much time he had simply missed,

Bianca, over the time she had been back, had become Percy's second in command, Mrs O'Leary was second in command when concerning monsters but Bianca was his protégée, she excelled in all her missions and Percy was pretty sure she had a crush on Luke, he made a mental note to send them on a mission together,

Just as Percy thought this Bianca walked into the room, "The first set of armour for the quadruped monsters have been finished to Briaries specification..." she released a deep sigh "... I miss technology, we could have done all this so much faster if we had all the 'modern' age equipment" Percy nodded his head as she sat down on her seat, he had formed a sort of council chamber like the gods throne rooms for him and his highest ranking officers to discuss certain matters,

"Percy, I know you don't want to but go take a look around the mortal villages near here, the rest of us can't go without one of our parents appearing and spiriting us away for the day..." Percy remembered it well, Luke had gone to scout out if the village would be any use to them and Hermes effectively kidnapped him, at first Percy didn't mind, Hermes hadn't seen Luke in ages and it was only natural, Hermes didn't take Luke back to the garden until around eleven pm, when Percy needed the information on the village to arrange all the others missions, Hermes had basically brought the base to a stand still.

After the other re-living, as the group had started calling themselves, started telling Percy he should go scout did he reconsider, it wasn't until Mrs O'Leary said that he could take a break that he decided he would. After the gods forced the world to enter a dark age most information was lost, and so most places were re-named and all the countries in the world were basically ran by city states, like how ancient Greece was,

Percy left the camp on foot, his two guardians still one step behind him, Percy ran through the knowledge he had about the American city states, there were four large city states and around thirty smaller villages, there were three villages near his camp and one large city, the names of the villages and cities changed so often that none of the immortals remembered the names most of the time, the campers with Percy simply names the nearest village V-One, the second nearest V-Two etc., they did the same with the cities, the nearest one was CS-One, sadly they were one of the two aggressive city states, what Percy thought surprising was that there was a city state for half-bloods, there were still a lot of wild monsters, it was a necessity of life for people to die, all species needed a predator otherwise they would grow too large, like humanity before Percy was made immortal,

The village nearest Camp Apple-tree as it had been nicknamed, after the fact the very centre of the camp, hidden by the impenetrable walls of the palace was the Golden Apple Tree, the nearest village was the largest village of the closest ten, there were three city states within two days travel, two of the three were almost two days travel though,

Percy was nearing the village, he knew something was wrong, his senses were going haywire, his mind screamed he was being hunted but his guardians weren't acting as if he was and he wanted to relax for the first time since he became immortal, It was an hour before Percy came upon the village, he ordered his guardians to stay out of sight, just as he was about to enter the village perimeter he saw Artemis walking out of the woods slightly to his left, he realised she must have been stalking him, Artemis turned and headed towards him "Lord Perseus, hello." Artemis always called him Lord Perseus after the incident with Phoebe, he and Artemis were never close, but not she was always annoyingly passive, she didn't even get angry when he tried to make her angry.

Percy tilted his arm so the crook of his elbow was facing Artemis, when she was close enough she placed her hand through his arm and the walked into the village together, this was the dark ages and women were seen as inferior to men and so Percy decided he would try use this to annoy Artemis, he simply didn't like being called Perseus. As they entered the centre of the village where all the stores were a large blacksmith called out from their left, "You been travelling around by yourself?" Percy turned so he could see the man, Percy was six feet five inches, but he could change his shape and even gender at will,

* * *

"Yes we have been travelling alone what is it to you?" the blacksmith looked around, seeing if anyone was eavesdropping, "well you have a very pretty girl with you, if the soldiers from Gharep see you they will try take her from you, I've heard of men being killed when they argued back." Artemis was annoyed when the smith started talking but was furious by the end, her fury was nothing compared to Percy's anger, "I would love to see them try take anything from me..." Percy pulled our his two pens, the blacksmith looked at them curiously, when Percy uncapped rip-tide with his left hand and clicked his newest weapon in his right "...Magic weapons forged by Cyclops, and I know how to use them." The smith looked in awe at the weapons, Percy simply headed towards the next store, he wanted to see how these people lived and what resources they could afford to sell.

Percy and Artemis spent most of the day together, Artemis was enjoying talking to Percy and so traveled with him to the next village, and they walked around there, talking all the while, it was around sunset, Percy decided he would teleport back to his camp with his guardians, Artemis grabbed his hand, "I had fun today, is there any chance I could possibly see Bianca soon, I know Hades is her father but I haven't spoken to her in so long..." Percy nodded his head once "I'll see what I can do."

When Percy arrived at camp with his two guards he was shocked, his camp was in disarray, the natural beauty of the area was ruined, Greek fire was burning down some of the buildings that had been built separate from the palace, golden dust covered the floor, Percy could feel his anger rising.

Percy span around a clicked his fingers, Tyson appeared in front of him, "brother I need you to get one quarter of dads cyclops army one quarter of Hephaestus's army as well as Briaries and bring them here, can you do that?" Tyson looked around, he saw the destruction and all the golden dust "okay brother, I will see you soon" Percy clicked his fingers and Tyson disappeared.

Percy walked up to the Nemean lion, it was one of the more intelligent monsters in his army, "Nemean do you know how many monsters were killed, who attacked and if any of the humans were killed?" the Nemean lion hadn't heard Percy's approach and was startled,

"Quite a lot of monsters were injured lord, only Bianca and Silena were injured of the humans and the enemy used silver arrows, astoundingly similar to those the hunter of Artemis use" Percy now knew why he felt strange when he spent time with Artemis, she was avoiding conflict, and whenever he mentioned leaving she begged him not to go, she had planned the attack on his camp, so much for her hunters being on a hunt, but if anybody knew it was the hunters and Percy knew just how to fer Bianca to tell him without realising it,

As he entered the medical bay Percy was even more annoyed, he had blessed all the monsters who were loyal to him so that only actual killing blows could kill them, unlike on some monsters were a serious but none life threatening injury could kill them, but that meant that now there were a lot of monsters injured in the medical bay, Percy could see Bianca in the very back, on a bed next to Silena, all the humans were crowded around the group with Michael Yew humming the healing songs all the Apollo cabin were taught by their father.

"Bianca do you mind if I ask you some questions about the enemy? Can the rest of you who are able to leave." everybody except Silena and Luke left, Silena couldn't move though, "the Nemean lion said we were attacked by people using bow and arrows, some with Greek fire heads on the arrows, he said the arrows appeared silver when they were fired, can you confirm this?" Bianca wouldn't meet his eye, "I couldn't really see much, at one point the arrows seemed to be aiming at me" Percy smirked, "Thank you Bianca, you really should learn how to lie better" Luke followed him out of the separate room the two girls were in "Percy how do you know who it is?" Percy laughed, "Think about this Luke , our enemy attacked with a bow and arrows, they had Greek fire arrowheads and aimed for priority target monsters, that means they weren't effected by the mist, now, can you think of one group of people who use bows and arrows, can see through the mist and that Bianca would try to protect?" After a few moments Luke looked up from where he had been staring at the floor "Artemis's hunters!" "Exactly, I'm teleporting Tyson and a large amount of Cyclops here, co-ordinate them with him and Briaries."

As Percy teleported himself to Olympus he teleported Tyson and the Cyclops to his camp, as Percy appeared in the throne room he realised it was empty, Percy made it so that all of his power blocks were gone, so he felt stronger than at least two Olympians combined, this would get them all here in a hurry.

* * *

When the Olympians flashed in they wore battle armour and they had their weapons drawn, "You don't need those at the moment, I haven't come to attack you, I have come to warn you about some immanent danger" the gods made their armour disappear, "Zeus was the first to speak "Well Perseus what have you come to warn us about?" Percy turned, ignoring Zeus's question, he was too angry at the moment to care about Zeus's opinion, "I must say Artemis your plan was one worthy of Athena herself." Artemis looked at him questioningly, "well since you don't seem to want to share your plan to the council I will tell them what I have worked out. Early this morning I set of towards the a village near my camp, just as I go their I saw Artemis, we acted like husband and wife to not draw suspicion from the mortals, after I had seen all I needed from the first camp Artemis travelled with me to the second village, we kept the same roles in our little performance, but, this is where you slipped up Artemis, whenever I said I wanted to leave you virtually begged me to stay, sadly I actually trusted you,

* * *

Artemis didn't understand what she was being accused of, she had simply enjoyed talking to Percy and she actually did want him to stay and talk to her, and now apparently something had happened and he thought it was part of a plan, all Artemis knew was she had a really bad feeling about this.

Percy continued his pacing around the throne room "when I arrived at my camp yesterday after spending time with Artemis I found the area ruined, the buildings that we had built outside of the palace were destroyed with Greek fire covered arrowheads, the floor was covered in golden dust and two of my warriors were in the medical bay, I was told that certain monsters were aimed at first, which meant the people attacking had experience hunting monsters, they had Greek fire which meant they couldn't be fully human, they had silver arrows and Bianca refused to tell me who they were, the only group who runs around with silver arrows and Greek fire hunting monsters that Bianca would protect is your hunters Artemis."

The gods looked at Artemis, her hunters had attacked Percy's camp, they all knew that this was bad, they could feel the raw power Percy emitted, they had no doubt who would win in a fight between Percy and the Olympians, Hades wouldn't fight, Poseidon and Hestia would side with Percy, so that meant the four strongest Olympians wouldn't be fighting, Poseidon would probably create rain for Percy meaning he would never tire, "The thing that annoys me however, is that it was Bianca who convinced me not to curse your hunters, I even considered sending Phoebe to Tartarus, me and him get along you see and he gave me my guardians, sending him a present would only be fair, this is the second time the hunters have committed an act that is intolerable, depending on how severely injured my people and army is I may be forced to declare war." Percy flashed out of the room.

Artemis sat in her chair shocked, her hunters had told her they wanted to go on a hunt without Thalia or herself their since they were goddesses and that made hunting too easy, "If it comes to war I will obviously side with my son" Poseidon declared into the silence that had occupied the throne room "Apparently at one point in the attack the hunters aimed at Bianca, she was severely injured along with Aphrodite's daughter, so me and Aphrodite will also side with Percy," Hades told the council "I will also, I love you Artemis, you are my niece, but what your hunters have done was wrong, a totally unprovoked attack." Hestia sounded sad as she spoke, "My daughter Clarisse is wanting to join Percy, so to make sure she can I will join his side if war happens" most of the Olympians expected Ares to side with Artemis considering he had never been able to fight Percy since when Percy was 12 and Ares lost, "for the moment I will remain neutral, I like Percy but I don't have a reason to dislike you Artemis, however if this does go to a real war, if at any point my son is hurt I will side with Percy, and if all of Olympus is involved many of the minor gods will side with Percy simply because they are sick of you hating them for stuff not all of them have done"

Artemis's face was pale, she knew that if I came to war they would lose, all of the gods on Percy's side apart from Aphrodite were good fighters, Aphrodite could charm speak almost anything apart from a titan or a giant, whereas her side had Hera, who couldn't fight well for a Olympian, Hephaestus who never fought in person and they didn't have enough time for him to build any major machines, Demeter who was not a very good fighter and if she used her powers Hestia could simply destroy what ever plants she made appear, and sadly Apollo, who even though he was great with a bow sucked at close range combat, he was the Olympian medic and so it wasn't necessary for him to learn how to wield a sword properly as the other Olympians were expected to help him if it was necessary.

* * *

So in a fight they would be over powered and out numbered, the Olympians left the session to prepare,

Artemis teleported to her camp to hear Thalia shouting at the hunters, "You idiots! Do you not realise the seriousness of the situation, this will probably make us go to war with Percy's army..." Phoebe cockily replied "Good job we got rid of most of then isn't it" the hunters laughed "... you truly are stupid, all monsters who swear loyalty to Percy, so his whole army, instantly appear inside his palace whenever they die, so you haven't done anything but pissing them off, Athena has calculated that if it comes down to a war there is no way for our side to win, Dad has told me that roughly half of the council has decided to side with Percy and they have more gods who can fight, also consider the idea that Percy is far stronger than any Olympian, he can drain Artemis of her strength with a thought, and Zeus has decided that he is sick of the hunters forcing Olympus to choose sides in a war, if anything like this happens again then the hunters will be disbanded and Artemis may lose her seat on the council."

Artemis was shocked, she hadn't been told she might lose her throne, it was the throne the gods had in the throne room that gave them the boost of power that separated Olympians from major gods, it was also what stopped her from having to be married to a god, it was then Hermes appeared, "Zeus wants you and all your hunters on Olympus now." with that he teleported away, Artemis teleported herself and the hunt to the throne room.

"We were unable to find a way to win this war, considering a major part of our armies contains monsters that would side with Percy, Poseidon is trying to convince Percy not to go to war, however if he isn't then we may have to use the only option that we have left..." Poseidon flashed in, a dejected look on his face "Mrs O'Leary was the first monster to die, Bianca and Silena would have died if it wasn't for Apollo's son and Percy forcing them to eat golden apples, Ladon allowed Percy to make all of his human leaders fully immortal because of the danger they were in, they also have Percy's blessing, which makes them around the power of a minor god" Hades and Aphrodite looked pissed off, "... as I was saying earlier, our back up plan will be necessary" "what plan father?" Apollo hated not knowing a plan, it could impact on his prophecies, "we have to marry Artemis and Percy."

* * *

IMPORTANT: Artemis and Percy will not be married for quite a while, the Pertemis stories where they get married in like one month annoy me, in mine i plan to have Artemis and Percy slowly start falling in love, plus maybe Aphrodite using her powers on Artemis as revenge for Silena nearly dying

thanks to everyone for the reviews, again Leadsea you ideas were helpful so thanks, and if you have any ideas you think could be incorporated into the story put it into a review or in a PM

Also sorry for not updating this chapter yesterday, i fell asleep, will try and update twice more today but no guarantees

**T.B**

Also check out this story: -Lies- ( )/s/8689986/2/


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

Poseidon was anxious, Zeus decided he had to tell Percy that they wanted him to marry Artemis, they couldn't force Percy into it, but hopefully this would stop the opportunity for war, so reluctantly Poseidon flashed into Percy's throne room, he felt the one second where his body was pure energy, the amount of time it took for Percy to let him teleport into his palace, when he materialised he saw Percy on his throne, his two guards stood on either side, the Hydrakon (hydra / Drakon cross breed) wrapped around the base of his throne, Orthrus sat to the right of Percy's feet, Poseidon couldn't take his eyes from the scorpion that sat upon Percy's lap, the dual tails were fascinating, unlike the normal plating of a scorpion, the plating where the tales split allowed the both to move three hundred and sixty degrees, meaning the scorpion could stab two targets at the same time, on Percy's left side at his feet sat the pitch black giant wolf with hell-fire eyes, Percy saw his father watching the monsters "You know, I discovered something Tartarus forgot to tell me about flamethrower here" as soon as Percy said flamethrower the wolfs ears perked up, Percy scratched him behind the ears, "he can somehow create large flames from his mouth, hence why I've nicknamed him flamethrower" Poseidon was shocked, "so what brings you here today dad?" Percy's question made Poseidon realise that all the monsters in front of him were quite dangerous, especially that scorpion, "well, I need you to swear that you won't get angry at me, I tried my hardest to persuade the other Olympians this was a stupid idea, so did Hestia" Percy looked interested in what his father was going to say, he knew he probably wasn't going to like it,

"Zeus and Athena have decided that if you go to war with Artemis then Artemis's side will lose, since your side had more gods that were able to fight and the fact a large portion of all our armies contain monsters that would join you in a battle, they have decided the safest action would be to try and stop the war before it happens, Athena looked through her library which I believe is the whole reason that they concocted this plan, most of those books are from ancient Greece, and they had some very strange politic situations..." "dad, you're rambling, I promise I won't get angry at you, just tell me already" Poseidon took in a large breath of air "they want to offer you Artemis's hand in marriage" Percy burst out laughing, "Is that the Olympian version of assassination?" Poseidon looked puzzled "what?" "It's simple, they marry me with Artemis, she kills me in my sleep" Poseidon realised that did sound like an idea Zeus would like, "one minute, there is a council meeting at the moment, I'll go see if that was the plan, I know when Zeus is lying" Poseidon appeared on Olympus immediately, "Zeus, please tell me your plan to marry Artemis to Percy wasn't so she could slit his throat in his sleep"

Zeus looked puzzled "why couldn't you think of that Athena? that's much better than having Artemis genuinely marry Perseus" Athena shook her head negatively "that would be stupid, killing Percy would annoy a lot of powerful people, including about half the council since Percy made everybody who works for or with him swear an oath of loyalty he probably has a plan for when he dies" Artemis sat on her throne, but she didn't speak once during the council session or make eye contact with Zeus or Athena, "Percy said he still doesn't want to marry Artemis, also when the repairs are done to his camp the gods who have children are allowed to visit the camp, they will be celebrating the completion of the repairs" the fact that Percy had refused to marry her annoyed Artemis, she didn't want to marry but the fact Percy had refused her hurt her pride, almost like she wasn't good enough for him, but the fact he wouldn't accept the marriage proposal worried her, she wasn't sure if they were still going to go to war, she really hoped not, "Percy hasn't decided what he will do at the moment, the actions of the hunters was forgiven the first time, although in the past wars have broken out for less, but he has said that there will be severe repercussions, the fact that the humans under his command were the final straw, I believe the only reason he refuses to forgive this is the fact Hades daughter was almost killed..." Artemis was annoyed that Bianca was almost killed, and by the sounds of it she had fallen for Percy or vice-versa "Although Percy said that he was wondering if any of you needed a quest doing, Hermes son and Hades daughter need to go on a quest together apparently, Percy said 'Getting them to go on a quest together should give them both the push they need to reveal the feeling they have for each other' " Poseidon laughed as he finished, so Artemis was half right, Bianca had fallen for a boy, but annoyingly not Perseus, so he didn't even have an excuse for not wanting to marry her.

Aphrodite was having the most fun of her immortal life, watching the conflicting emotions displayed by Artemis, anger at being forced to marry, anger at the fact Percy refused, worry about the future, but even through all these conflicting feeling she could feel the love, it was minuscule the only comparison Aphrodite could think of about Artemis's whole emotions and how small the love was would be comparing a single drop of water to all the water on earth, but, what most people didn't realise was Aphrodite could not create love unless both people were completely mortal, but when there was love in a being she could make it grow or in a demi-god make it wither, she had even tried that to Annabeth when she stopped loving Percy, Aphrodite spent a lot of time making sure Percabeth worked, and then Annabeth ruined it, sadly the male son of Hermes she fell in love with was simply looking for another 'conquest' and sadly he was very good at convincing people,

* * *

At Camp Apple Tree (Percy's camp)

- After the repairs have been finished -

There were a lot of people there to celebrate, Clarisse joined Percy's camp a week or so before construction was completed, and so a few of the old campers, who had all been made at least immortal, were visiting those who died and to see Percy, Percy was getting annoyed however, he was glad when Clarisse wanted to join his forces, she was a skilled fighter, but now basically all his old friends were hinting they wanted to join, saying how lucky Clarisse was and how they envied her, Ares was proud of his daughter, it annoyed him how she was given immortality after the wars but then forgotten, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth were made into gods but Percy's other friends were made immortal then dropped off at camp half-blood and told to help train the other demi-gods, he wasn't the only one who was annoyed, he knew it irritated Hermes his two sons weren't given any real power, and Demeter was annoyed that finally one of her children was well known and like the others Katie was immortalized and then left in camp, also the fact that since Percy became the god of monsters the amount of quests had diminished didn't help the immortal campers

the gods were wary of the monsters, Malcolm, a child of Athena who was made immortal had also been allowed to visit Percy's camp since he was made cabin leader after Annabeth was made into a goddess, Malcolm was just examining the monsters and writing down information on a notebook he had brought with him, he was currently seeing how long the canines on a hell-hound were when he overheard Travis, Connor and Katie discussing joining Percy's camp, "So you are all going to leave camp and join Percy? how do you know he will even let you join him?" the others turned to face him, since he was a few metres away he had raised his voice slightly, "dude shut up, we don't want the gods to know, they will consider it treason or something, anyway, think of it like this, sit in a boring camp full of little kids who think they are amazing while we are bored out of our heads because there is nothing for us to do or..."

Hermes had been leaning against the wall, he had planned to spend some time with Luke later but Luke wanted to check on Bianca who was apparently still pretty injured due to the attack on the camp, he saw his two immortal sons, every time he thought that he got annoyed, they were talking with Demeter's immortal daughter, they were basically whispering to each other, he saw the son of Athena stand up from beside a hell-hound that was laying on the floor, "So you are going to leave camp and join Percy? How do you know he will even let you join him?" Hermes smirked, he started talking with Apollo as he walked to his two sons, _"Apollo you're annoyed about your son, will right? Like I am about Travis and Connor?" "What? Oh yeah, why you think you know a way to get them some recognition?" _Hermes interrupted his son "I agree, you shouldn't let the other gods know what you plan, however I think you should join Percy, I am the god of travellers, my children are very rarely picked to do something unless it is absolutely necessary, and since there is no great prophecies at the moment Ares children get picked over Athena's on the few quests there are, as for Demeter's children well, you are over-looked most of all, but, It's such a shame that when we teleported back to camp half-blood that we forgot our immortal campers, and how tragic by the time we remember they have all sworn Percy's oath of loyalty" Hermes winked at his sons before going to search for Luke, he told Demeter and Apollo his plan and they agreed,

It was Apollo's part of the plan to get Percy to agree, he was weary about doing so though when he knew that Artemis was supposed to marry Percy or they would probably have to go to war, "Percy may I speak with you in private?" Percy had been speaking to Ares about how one weapon was superior to another, he didn't pay attention enough to know which, "Sure, it was surprisingly pleasant talking with you Ares" Apollo followed Percy until they were in his throne room, "Are you not going to dismiss your guards?" Apollo was referring to the twin winged guys stood at either side of Percy's throne, "the last time I dismissed both of them they simply followed me outside of visual range, I prefer to keep my eyes on them both, that way I at least know what they are up to, also I have heard from a few of the dead that you kill anyone interested in Artemis, if this has anything to do with the stupid wedding proposal you may as well leave now." Apollo shook his head slightly "that isn't why I am here, but before we get round to that can I ask you why you refused? I'm not blind, as far as women go Artemis is damn good looking... the fact I managed to say that sentence makes me feel queasy, however, to somebody that isn't her twin brother she is a good catch" Percy laughed as Apollo was speaking "It has nothing to do with her looks truly Apollo, the simple fact is I do think Artemis is attractive, but when I get married I want it to be to somebody I love, not an arranged or political marriage, also the fact that Artemis would hate me for her being in the situation and her damn hunters, its more stress than I want"

Apollo understood what Percy meant, he would hate to be married to somebody that disliked you, "the reason I asked you to come with me here is that when we teleport away from here later a few campers may be 'accidentally' left behind, they wish to join you and their parents agree, they are being wasted at camp, none of them are particularly good at teaching combat, yes my son is good with a bow and Hermes sons are good with a sword but they aren't at your skill level, and since the things they are good at either aren't taught or not allowed means they are being wasted, if anybody knows how to take a camper and use the skills they have successfully, it is you,

* * *

Camp Apple Tree 

- One week later –

Percy had all his campers in the throne room, each councillor was one of the old campers, they each had a group of monsters they were in charge of and in most circumstances they were given a group of monster's that suited their combat style, Luke was given a group that was well balanced, as was Malcolm, Michael and Will were given mainly Empousa but were given some Cyclops that would protect them, Travis and Connor were the army's version of a stealth group, they had mainly Hell-hounds in celestial bronze armour that was painted matte black, Katie was given half a group of Empousa and a few Hydras that could spit venom, Charles had a group of Laistrygonian giants that he made different weapons for them to use, two of them even had what looked like hand cannons that shot celestial bronze cannon balls, Silena had a group mainly consisting of Hell hounds, she also has a few sirens that she works alongside, she and the sirens distract the enemy while the hellhounds kill them, Bianca along with will and Michael all have groups consisting harpies and Centaurs, although most of the Centaurs wield bows a few of them wield melee weapons, Clarisse has mainly Laistrygonian giants as her group but she also has a few Hyperborean giants that freeze their enemies from afar while the Laistrygonian's smash the frozen enemies,

Just as Percy was contemplating what he was going to do about the situation with the hunters his brother Tyson appeared in front of him, he gave Tyson permission to enter his palace whenever he wanted "brother I have come to join you!" the large smile on Tyson's face made the demi-gods laugh, Percy heard Poseidon's voice in his head, "Tyson annoyed Zeus, he said Zeus was jealous of how powerful you were, Zeus found out and threatened to kill him, it will be best if he stays with you from now on, I've also sent some Ichthyocentaurs and a few Skolopendra that wanted to join you, at least it stops them from destroying ships in the ocean" Percy was happy, Tyson was safe here, and he had some more monsters species that were under his command and were safe and not killing innocent people, "Tyson how would you like to have your own group of monsters that you would lead?" Tyson seemed unsure "It's easy, simply repeat after me; I Tyson, son of Poseidon..." "I Tyson son of Poseidon" "… Swear on my immortal soul to never betray Perseus the god of monsters or anyone else who has taken this oath…" "Swear on my immortal soul to never betray Perseus the god of monsters or anyone else who has taken this oath" "…May The Fates and Lady Styx bind this oath and Know of my loyalty." "May The Fates and Lady Styx bind this oath and know of my loyalty" a grey light covered Tyson, Percy smiled, "see that was easy, now when you eat sacrifice some food to me, some to The Fates and some to Lady Styx" Tyson nodded once, "and welcome Tyson, I'm glad you are here" the others cheered and greeted Tyson.

* * *

firstly, Icthyocentaurs are centaurs who have fish tails instead of rear legs, can't really describe or visualise Skolopendra but they are giant sea creatures, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and if you have any ideas PM me or put it in a review,

will slowly have Artemis and Percy growing closer, there was a review about how Aphrodite should leave Artemis and Percy alone, i forgot who it was sorry but what I mean't (and hopefully explained in this chapter) was that Aphrodite was going to make Artemis realise her feelings, not create feeling that aren't real

**T.B**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

thanks again for all the reviews, the last chapter didn't have much story value but it thought it was worth it, the last chapter was my way of slowly making Percy have a bigger army and now his troops can be mentioned more as they have more value to the story

* * *

On Olympus

- two months since the immortals joined Percy -

Artemis was furious, her hunters had been kidnapped by Hyperion and the other Olympians would not let her rescue them, she couldn't ask camp half-blood for help so her hunters were probably lost forever, Artemis dreaded to think what had happened to them while in Hyperion's claws, Artemis was broken from her thoughts by Hades, "You are angry at us Artemis we know, but the reason I disagreed was because none of the half-bloods at camp would be able to survive the quest, you need to find a higher skilled hero then simple demi-gods, Hyperion has been in that tree a long time, I didn't tell you this but Poseidon told me Percy considers Bianca like his little sister, she can convince him to do just about anything, so convince Bianca and she will convince Percy" Artemis was weary, she knew that the monster camp was a dangerous place, if anybody attacked there they would face an endless army, the monsters loved the place, they got fed all the time so they were even stronger than before the second titan war, they were safe, they were trained how to have no weakness and they were given armour and weapons, so anybody attacking would face an endless army of monsters who would refuse to fade.

-At Percy's Camp -

_"Bianca, I didn't know that the hunters were going to attack your camp, and I truly am sorry for your injuries but the hunters have been kidnapped by Hyperion, they were hunting and their arrows missed the stag they were hunting, four arrows pierced Hyperion's tree, and the sunlight gave him enough power to break out of the tree, only one of your campers has a chance of rescuing the hunters, the demi-gods at camp half-blood can't face Hyperion and win" _Bianca thought over saving the hunters, she knew they were angry at her for joining Percy but they nearly killed her, she was just glad Luke didn't think her scars made her ugly, they had been going out for a week and they were both really happy, _"Artemis I may be able to get someone to accept this mission, but it will have to be a male, I don't know who but most of us are going on a five day training exercise, I will tell you if Percy will give the mission the green light."_

Bianca walked into the throne room, over the time she had spent in the camp she felt strange when there wasn't at least one monster within a room, apart from her bedroom of course, it would be like if she saw Percy without at least one of his group with him, it would simply be strange, "Percy I have an idea of how to stop us having to go to war with Olympus over the hunters" Percy looked up from where he was playing triple chess with his guardians, Bianca barely knew how to play normal chess so she didn't even want to think about the complexity of three players, all she knew was Percy and his guardians played a lot and the only time he lost was when his guardians worked together to beat him, and then it was generally only just a win, "what is your idea Bianca" "I need you to hear me out and not interrupt me though, you won't like it at first but at least listen to my whole plan before judging it" Percy nodded once "Hyperion has escaped his tree, the hunters were hunting and their arrows broke the bark from his tree, the sunlight gave him enough power to break free, he then kidnapped them and currently has them hostage."

Bianca could see Percy imaging the scene "how does this help stop the war?" Bianca smirked, she had him hook line and sinker, he wouldn't have let her carry-on if he was going to refuse "simple, you go beat up Hyperion but make the hunters swear to never harm anyone loyal to you without your permission or you won't free them" she saw the slight smirk that Percy had thinking of the plan, "and oh great tactician how does the rescuer get past Hyperion without defeating him?" "they tell him they work for a god who is sick and tired of the hunters, that their master wished them to go and see if it was true Hyperion had them hostage and that if it was true Hyperion would get an army of a couple of monsters as a reward for their capture, they make the hunters swear the oath and the beat Hyperion..." Percy saw Bianca get nervous about half way through her plan. "What?" Bianca wouldn't make eye-contact "well, all of us are going on this training exercise, everybody but you..."

Percy realised that he would have to rescue the damn hunters, at least this was a final solution, no more stupid attacks on his camp by the hunters, he would gladly rescue them if he people were no longer in danger, all of the immortals still treated death like they had when they were mortal, the monsters still did now as well, Percy had seen some of them making plans with their leaders, they were gaining knowledge now that they were sage and had the chance to improve,

"I will rescue the damn hunters, go get ready for your mission and don't tell anyone about my mission" Bianca nodded once, turned round and left the room, she entered her bedroom and burst out laughing, the look on Percy's face when he realised he would have to rescue the hunters. _"Artemis your hunters will be rescued sometime over the next few days, our best group will be rescuing them, sadly it will be a male and our troop has orders from Percy to not release them until they swear an oath that they will never harm anybody who is loyal to Percy again, breaking the oath will result in very severe punishment, a trip to Tartarus's personal torture chambers for example."_

Artemis was happy about her hunters being rescued, but she knew her hunters would be angry being rescued by a male, and the oath they would have to swear although it annoyed her and damaged her pride she understood why Percy would want them to swear to never hurt anybody loyal to him.

* * *

The next day Percy teleported all of his army to random points in the jungle, there task was to stay alive for five days without any outside assistance, also whoever had the most people left at the end would receive a gift from Percy, the Palace seemed strange when it was so quiet and empty, normally full of thousands of monsters roaming around it was a pleasant feeling to Percy, the only monsters left were his squad, Percy was originally going to split his most powerful monsters between the other squads but the Immortals (I'm going to refer to the humans under Percy's command as Immortals) refused to take them, saying that Percy should have his own group of monsters as he was their god, also it would give other monsters something to strive towards if they believed they could rise in ranks and join Percy's squad, the squads were organised by how powerful they were, Percy's was the strongest, below him were Luke and Bianca, below them were the rest of the squads who were all really equal unless in certain situations that they were suited towards.

In Percy's squad was the Nemean lion, Mrs O'Leary, Orthrus, Pierce, Hydrakon, Ladon, Flamethrower and The Guardians. he trained them all personally and they all excelled in combat, Percy had also taught them to be able to analyse a situation themselves, if they relied on him constantly then they weren't going to be much use to him, they would be the ones to go behind enemy lines in any wars and if that was the case they would need to have intuition,

Percy teleported to where Artemis had told Bianca the hunters were being held, he appeared in front of a cave that had almost golden walls, he could see they were shining which he guessed was caused by the light Hyperion gave off reflecting off the walls, Percy slowly walked to the cave entrance "Titan Hyperion, I come with a message, do not attack or it will be an act of war, my master wishes to make a deal with you" the cave walls slowly got brighter and Percy could hear Hyperion's foot-steps, his guardians were in front of him, he wanted to appear weak to Hyperion, Percy had his monsters crowd around him, and he had them brush against him occasionally and when they did he would move around, acting scared of the monsters around him, "What do you want Immortal?" Percy had dampened the amount of power he released, all gods released small amount of energy constantly, it was by how powerful this small amount was that you can tell the strength of a god,

"My master the god of monsters heard a rumour you had taken the hunters of Artemis as hostages, they attacked our camp and killed quite a few monsters, leaving almost half of our army dead, but if it is true you have them hostage my master will give you half of our current army and you even get to keep the hunters, I simply have to speak with them privately, make sure they aren't some sort of illusion" Hyperion laughed, "and how many is a half of your current army?" Hyperion was smirking, thinking that the weak immortal in front of him would make a good hostage "you would receive maybe two thousand monsters in four days' time, I would spend maybe fifteen minutes getting confirmation and then I would return to my masters base, we will spend the next day organizing what monsters we can afford to give you and then they would take two days to get here, they have been trained to travel only as fast as the slowest person so nobody is left behind, yes this takes more time but we are all immortal and that way you have an army arriving on your doorstep loyal to you instead of a bunch of monsters randomly appearing every now and then"

Percy could see Hyperion had fallen for the trick, a thousand monsters was a massive force in comparison to the small amount of demigods alive in this time period, Percy used his last trick, he turned around and started walking back to the forest, "Of course if you don't want to then I will return now" Percy smirked "wait, you can see the hunters, but why must you spend some time alone with them?" "My master has been doing some dealing with you kin, a few hunters over-heard him, he gave me a magic item that could erase specific memories, and he doesn't want the gods to find out about how he plans to attack Poseidon's castle alongside Oceanus" Hyperion laughed, it made sense, he nodded once then walked and leaned against a tree, he created a bubble of light around himself and made it solid, no sound could travel through,

Percy entered the cave and the hunters were glaring at him, it wasn't until then that he remembered he had a hooded cloak on and the hood was up, "we didn't hear anything, so you can leave" of course it would be Phoebe, "that because there was no such plan, one of the sea monsters told me that Oceanus was slayed by the Kraken, he tried doing business with it then betrayed the monster, monsters don't take betrayal lightly," Phoebe glared at him "so what are you here for, and who are you?" "Percy flicked his hood down, his monsters were waiting at the entrance to the cave forming a wall of bodies, "Artemis asked me to rescue you, the Olympians refused to help her, they decided it was better for Olympus of you weren't around, after all the trouble you have caused lately they thought it wasn't worth risking other people to save you, Artemis begged Bianca to get somebody to rescue you, Bianca convinced me." Phoebe glared at Percy, "so free us then, gods boys can do anything right" before I came here I spoke with Artemis, it was decided the best way for me to not have to destroy her in a war that Artemis can't win is that you all swear an oath I have written, you may choose to say the oath or not I'm not forcing you, just know that anyone who doesn't say the oath will be left here" the hunters glared at Percy once more,

Percy handed them the written down oath, Phoebe read it quickly, looked Percy in the eye then read it aloud, "I Phoebe, hunter of Artemis, swear to never intentionally harm anybody who serves under Lord Perseus, may Lord Tartarus and The Fates certify this oath" the hunters each in turn took the oath, "All of you should sacrifice some food for The Fates and Tartarus, the last person to swear an oath on either of them and not give a sacrifice is still in Tartarus's personal dungeon, which is where you will go if you break the oath, Artemis knows this and agreed, now hopefully Zeus will cancel the stupid marriage idea" Percy clapped his hands twice and the hunters were teleported to Olympus.

Percy made his armour appear, it had been a while since he had fought another deity, he mentally messaged Ares asking if he wanted to spar at least twice a week, to help keep both of them in fighting fitness, Percy teleported all the monsters but Hydrakon and Flamethrower, As Percy walked back into the clearing he sent a pulse of power at Hyperion, the bolt hit and Hyperion's little bubble exploded, the pulse hit Hyperion in the abdomen and smashed him into the tree behind him so hard it cracked the trunk, "Hey light-bulb, long time no tree, whoops, I mean long time no see" Percy smirked as he saw Hyperion getting angrier and angrier, normally he was serious but Hyperion was very strong, so making him angry made him lose focus, two horses ran out of the forest, Percy thought they were horses until he realised that one was made of fire and the other seemed to be made of pure silver, _"ooh he feels strong, and the creatures with him smell like him, that means they are loyal, think he is like father?" _Percy could hear the flame horse, who seemed to be talking to the silver horse, _"maybe, they smell just like him which means they spend a lot of time together and they are only thinking of protecting their master, so he must be a good master, and Helios wasn't your father idiot he simply created you, like Selene created me" _Hydrakon turned to stand so he was facing them, Percy and Flamethrower continued facing Hyperion "I am your master, attack them you stupid horses" Hyperion demanded, "no horses are dumb, they simply do not follow orders of somebody who they do not like, you two, continue on your original path, we will not attack you if you don't attack us, kidnapping the hunters of Artemis was wrong, even if I really don't like them" Percy could hear the thoughts that Hydrakon and Flamethrower were thinking, they had entered what he called 'battle-mode' so all he could hear from them was "Must Protect Master!" repeated over and over again.

"You continue, we will simply watch." Percy nodded his head while Hydrakon turned to face Hyperion, Percy drew riptide and his the black sword Briaries made for him, he was in fight mode now, everything around him slowed down, Hyperion moved in slow motion but the monsters by his side weren't Percy slashed Hyperion's chest, he then ran around Hyperion slashing none stop, Hyperion started chanting in the language of the Titans and a glowing white ball appeared in his hand, Percy knew it was a curse meant to incinerate the soul, Hyperion threw the glob of white power, it was heading towards Hydrakon, Percy used what power he had left, when he dampened his powers he basically let the power out of himself, and he had constantly been using his powers in the ten minutes he had been attacking Hyperion's extremely thick exterior, and he was seriously lacking in stamina with his time powers, Percy started time again and was hit by the ball of power, just as he fell Mrs O'Leary appeared out of the forest shadows, she lunged at Hyperion, biting into his shoulder, he laughed, until Pierce ran up Mrs O'Leary's back, ran over her head and sat on Hyperion's chest, Pierce then stabbed both his stingers into Hyperion's eyes.

Hyperion burst into orange gold, he wasn't going to form for a long time, the poison of a pit scorpion make an immortal unable to start reforming until the poison is gone, which take roughly a thousand years from one sting, the poison reacts with the ichor, self-replicating itself, and since Hyperion was stung twice, he was gone for a while, Percy was barely conscious, he knew who was around him, he drew as much power from his domains as he could and teleported himself and his squad to the throne room, he also summoned Apollo and fell into unconsciousness

* * *

PM or review if you have any questions, i will either PM you an answer or i will squeeze the answer into the next chapter, have any ideas the PM/review as well :) thanks for reading,

**T.B**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Thanks to the guest who reviewed about how Percy seemed unaffected by his torture, I like constructive criticism and the fact that Percy seemed to be unaffected by his time as a captive (well that being pointed out to me) made me realise how I can start getting Percy and Artemis on more friendly terms, thanks to everyone else who reviewed of course, sadly that chapter will have to wait maybe a few days, i (surprisingly) had this chapter and the next already planned, to the guest who asked about the hunters reaction, that will be answered in the same chapter as Percy's reaction to the torture, also sorry for the massive AN

* * *

Percy came back to consciousness feeling drowsy, his chest ached and he could barely feel his powers, Percy could feel Mrs O'Leary's head pressing into his hand, in the corner of his eye he could see Hydrakon, he smiled slightly his whole body hurt, Percy realised he hadn't been to camp half-blood since before he was captured, Percy hoped Chiron was still there, he had always liked the wise old centaur,

Percy could feel the after effects of the curse, it was supposed to destroy the persons soul, luckily for Percy the curse couldn't harm his should and was slowly being purged from his system, what knocked him unconscious was the release of energy when the curse hit him, a gods body was meant to release a lot of energy not intake it unless they were eating ambrosia or nectar.

The next day Percy ate as much ambrosia and nectar as he could, although it proved no danger to Percy, the food of the gods always tasted like his mum's blue chocolate chip cookies which made him remember that she was dead, Percy realised how tired he was, he decided that he would spend a few days on bed rest and then go visit camp, maybe even get Ladon to take over Peleus's job protecting the golden fleece every now and then so that Peleus could train with the others.

Percy woke up and stepped out of bed, his guardians had an ability similar to flashing, they just appear in a flash of white and black, although if Percy slept they would stand guard in the hallway outside of his room at the door, the walls on each side around Percy's bedroom were roughly a metre thick so no guard was needed inside the room and nobody could teleport in without Percy's consent.

Percy stood up and got dressed, he choose to wear a long black hooded trench coat, a black long sleeve T-shirt, black denim jeans and black boots, generally Percy wouldn't wear so much black but he didn't want people to know who he was, Percy hoped this way they would consider him an enemy and he could see how trained they were.

After flashing just inside the forest were the camp used to be, Percy walked to the edge of the forest and he could see a wall going through the trees, the camp so far looked even more strange to Percy, who builds a city with part of the wall going through a forest? Percy could see a few Apollo campers, maybe three or four, patrolling the top of the wall that guarded the city/camp, the walls were eight feet tall and made mainly of stones but with celestial bronze 'statues' built at intervals, Percy knew they were automatons, he could sense them, inanimate object didn't appear on his mental tracking senses.

Percy walked parallel to the wall until the wall curved so that it wasn't in the forest, Percy stayed just inside the forest edge and walked until he came upon a large trial, he knew that the trial was used to enter the forest from the city by the amount of foot prints in the dirt.

Percy turned around and started walking towards the cities main entrance, he flicked up his hood so that his face couldn't be seen and dampened his powers slightly, his two guards as usual were on either side of him, Percy had been informed by Malcolm when approaching a walled city you stop just outside of bow range, to show you weren't hostile, Percy didn't stop, he continued walking, he could see the four children of Apollo running along the walls, when he was roughly sixty metres from the gate the four demigods fired their bows, Percy drew his godly weapon made by Briaries, that Percy just realised he hadn't named.

Drakon's Fang, that is what Percy would name his new weapon, the metal was so dark it seemed to absorb the light around it, his sea green life thread embedded into the blade edge and the flat of the blade was covered in black Drakon scales, the lines where the scales joined was filled with threads of celestial bronze and a few of the larger scales had sea green emeralds embedded in them, the fact the sword bent ever so slightly into a curve as it neared the tip helped Percy name it.

In the thirty seconds it took Percy to name his sword eight arrows had been shot at him, Percy simply cut each arrow in half, Percy stopped twenty metres from the gates that he would have to use to the entrance of the city/camp, Percy saw the gates slowly open and out stepped a bright blonde haired boy, around five foot eleven inches in height and he was stocky built, Percy knew he was going to be a child of Zeus, Percy whistled loud once, a clear tune, not wavering in sound at the beginning or the end.

The child of Zeus looked around him, expecting an attack from the forest edges Percy presumed, Percy could hear the campers going crazy inside the city, he could also hear the very loud wing beats of the guardian of the golden fleece, a minute after Percy whistled Peleus dropped out of the sky and landed in in front of Percy, the shock-wave and the trembling making the child of Zeus fall over, it simply made Percy's trench coat to trial behind him and his guards step forward,

Percy raised his right hand and his guards stepped back behind him, he walked toward Peleus, when he was within arm reach he stopped and started petting the dragons head, Percy had seen very few other dragons and the only reason he had that privilege is because he was their god, once a month he teleported to wherever they were currently residing and helped them train, he also measured a few of them so he could have the Cyclops make them armour.

Percy was brought of his thought when Peleus head butted his hand, Percy laughed and started scratching the dragons belly as it fell over, Percy had realised quite quickly with dragons that they acted astoundingly similar to dogs when you petted them, Percy's white winged guard who he had named life flashed teleported away, he reappeared a moment later with a Hermes camper in his grasp, _"He tried stealing the fleece Mi-lord" _Percy nodded once, _"you teleport me and Hermes daughter to the tree, Death you teleport Peleus" _his guardians nodded in synch once then followed his orders, when they appeared Percy looked around so see a large amount of weapons aimed at them, Peleus released a flame into the air and curled around the pine tree once more,

"This is why I do not visit this camp, I mean, I see no more then four different weapons, a sword, a dagger, a spear or a bow, in the monster camp the amount of different weapons gives me a headache" his guardians both once more nodded in synch, he heard them laughing over the mental connection the three of them shared, "You are a member of the monster camp lead by Lord Perseus?" Percy Laughed "the legendary Chiron, but we both know 'Lord Perseus' would probably order you to call him Percy"

Percy used a high pitched snobby sounding voice when saying Lord Perseus, Chiron laughed, "Indeed he would, but may I ask the reason you are here? Oh children sheath your weapons," "But Chiron they said they are from a camp of monsters, we can't trust them." an child of Ares on the front row said, this was quickly followed by agreement from the rest of the campers, Percy pretended to be affronted, "They don't know about Lord Perseus, wow, no wonder we get all the difficult quests, and the Olympians beg Perseus to do things or they beg him not to declare war on them." _"what are you doing?"_ Percy heard his fathers voice in his head _"Hopefully with all these demigods praying to Olympus for answers Zeus will call of the wedding or be too busy to try and arrange a time"_

Chiron paled slightly. "Can we go talk inside the main building?" Percy shook his head "Chiron you obviously haven't learn in all you thousands of years as activities director what information the campers need to know and what they don't" Percy removed the hood of his trench coat, Percy turned to the same Ares camper that spoke before "I presume you have heard of the hunters of Artemis?" there were grumbles from the crowd, same as always he guessed, "The hunter named Phoebe killed my sacred Animal, when they knew I had declared war they chose sides, the Olympian council was six to eight with Artemis having the eight, so it would have been hard but I would have won, I went to Tartarus and rescued my hell hound, the war was averted..."

"...Roughly eight months ago the hunters attacked my camp while I was scouting out human villages, I wanted to set up a resources trade, I once again declared war on Artemis but this time Ares switched sides, He hoping that by siding with me Clarisse his immortal child who lived in camp could join my forces, no offence Chiron but from what I have heard the immortal campers were being wasted here, and they all send their regards" Percy summoned a ball of water, formed it into the shape of a cup and froze the very edge but kept the rest of the water as water, he drank it quickly.

"Almost a week ago the hunters of Artemis were kidnapped by Hyperion, the Olympian council refused to let Artemis even ask the campers to help because they thought you couldn't handle the quest, Artemis begged my second in command to convince me to do the quest and I did, I made the swear an oath to never harm my followers again and hopefully now Zeus will not try to marry me with Artemis" Percy mumbled the end but he saw that Chiron had heard him, Chiron shook his head meaning that Zeus hadn't told everybody the wedding was off, because most of the gods on Olympus were preparing for war Zeus had told all the immortals that served Olympus that Artemis was to be married, since it was the marriage of an Olympian anybody could go and so if Zeus was to announce that it was off everyone would be told it was off, Percy was glad a date hadn't been set, he was never visiting Olympus again.

"Well you campers should go back to your training" Percy heard the demigods muttering campers questioningly to each other as they left, he really didn't know what to call them now, "It is a pleasure to see you again Percy, how about we go to the main building, its basically the same as the old Big House, except it looks different, more like a cabin, but at least now it has more room for me" Percy could tell Chiron was sad with how the camp had changed, the amount of certain demigods, like Athena, had dropped whereas Ares, Hermes and Apollo had increased a lot, even Demeter had more children but Percy thought that was due to there being more cereal farmers, and since they had to do it by hand they were quite muscled,

Percy walked to the Big House alongside Chiron, he saw how the camp had changed, all the buildings were so much closer together, and no more access to the beach, the camp had even been moved so that

the lake was not inside the walls, they didn't want such a long city wall, "I'm guessing Zeus has quite a few children around now?" Chiron chuckled, "Yes, there are less children from Athena, Hephaestus and surprisingly Aphrodite, Demeter has more and so do most of the other male Olympians, Hades has three, in the years you were absent Poseidon had four children, two in a hundred year gap after you were taken, one when his marriage started falling apart and another after he was divorced by Hera, apparently Amphirite cheated on him a lot, mainly with prominent people in Oceanus's army, Poseidon impaled her with his trident, since her marriage was over Oceanus is in pieces and the only semi-powerful people she knew simply wanted her for her body she faded, Triton attempted to lead a coup but the people who sided with him simply did it so that Poseidon knew his plans, when he attacked your fathers palace the two forces joined together and captured Triton, they fed him to the Kraken.

Percy winced, he spoke to the Kraken regularly and the teeth the beast had was very scary, and Percy knew it would be painful, "well don't be expecting me to claim any demigod children, not only would they be targeted due to me being their father but I am so busy I have visited two villages and one city since my return, this is the one city" Chiron laughed, "And also the fact your fatal flaw is loyalty Percy, we both know that even if you hate the idea of marrying Artemis until the wedding is called off you wouldn't even kiss another woman" Percy glared at Chiron, he knew what the old centaur had said was true however,

Just then Annabeth flashed in "Oh! I didn't know you were hear Percy, do you want me to leave?" there was an awkward silence for almost a minute as Percy thought if he did want her to go "no its okay Annabeth, you are most likely here on official business, plus I haven't spoken to Mr D yet and it would be rude if I didn't" that was what had surprised Percy the most when he was catching up on what he had missed while he was gone, Mr D stayed at camp, his wife moved in to camp, a portion of the strawberry fields were converted to grow grapes and a building was made so Mr D could make his wine, his ban on drinking was lifted but he could only get drunk two days a week, Poseidon told Percy that Dionysus would spend those two days getting drunk and then spend the five days after sobering up, well sober for Mr D was tipsy for everybody else so he still drank every day,

Percy walked into what he considered the lounge, although since it had no T.V it looked just like a waiting room, Mr D sat on a couch talking to a Dryad about the grapes, Percy could see that Dionysus was probably going to make a move on the poor nymph, "Excuse me, but I need to speak to Dionysus, it's urgent" the Dryad nodded her head quickly and fled the room, seems she realised the look Dionysus had in his eyes, "Perseus what do you think you are doing? Coming into my camp without my permission and interrupting me just as I was about to have some fun with that lovely nymph" Percy sighed "Dionysus if you had seduced that nymph, who didn't want to be seduced I might add' Zeus would punish you and I believe your wife may as well, since this was your original punishment before and the only other two groups you could join would be either me or Artemis you would be joining the hunters, Dionysus paled slightly, "why couldn't I go to your camp?"

"Because not only do I not want anybody loyal to Olympus in my camp for more then a day there are nymphs that visit my camp, there are also loads of monsters who you would probably annoy and be eaten by, Zeus wouldn't even contemplate sending you to me because war has only just recently been averted, the Olympian council doesn't want me declaring war on Olympus for something stupid you have done" Dionysus grumbled before looking back at Percy "well why are you even here?" "I came to see how Chiron was and also because Peleus needs training, once every month for two days Peleus will come to my camp, I will send Ladon to guard the tree that holds the golden fleece simply because he is used to guardian a tree, Peleus let people come near the tree, Ladon will not let anybody within ten metres of the tree or he will attack them, he can spit venom now because I blessed a few of the monsters in my army, it affected each differently but improved them all" Percy stood up and walked out of the room into the main entrance,

Just as Percy closed the door to the lounge Annabeth walked out of the room she had been talking to Chiron in, "Look Percy can we talk?" Percy simply nodded his head, he flashed to the beach, his guards flashed to just inside the tree line of the forest nearest the beach nearby, understanding that their master wanted to talk with the goddess alone, "I miss you Percy, I miss us, we always had so much fun and we loved each other so much, and then we slowly drifted apart and you became immortal and was kidnapped" Percy laughed, Annabeth looked at him confused " no Annabeth, what happened is this, we were in love, you stopped loving me, you led me on for three months, started cheating on me for another three months then I caught you, I left and became immortal, was captured and only now when I'm back and I'm more powerful than Zeus do you want to go back out with me, hubris is a terrible flaw Annabeth..." Annabeth looked stunned "But your flaw is loyalty, you have to start going back out with me. You need to!" Percy shook his head, "no Annabeth, you need me to go out with you, I'm happy as I am"

There was a bright flash and before the two stood an old man, he had a slight crick in his back and was hunched over his cane, at the top of the cane stood a sand counter, his eyes looked like molten gold, Percy's guardians flashed to his side an bowed their heads slightly "Perseus I am Chronos and it is time for me to train you in my domain" he held out his hand, Percy nodded once, grabbed his hand as was gone in a flash of golden light, the guardians each teleported right after their master did.

* * *

I think its best if from now on I say that I will upload one chapter a day on monday-friday and two on saturday/sunday. I may upload more but that depends on time and how much work I have to do, thanks for all the reviews and the helpful ideas, i hadn't planned to have Annabeth in this chapter (or story) but you guys were curious about what happened with her, so now I think that shows she won't really be in the story,

thanks for all the reviews, got any ideas or questions ask in a review or PM me :)

**T.B**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Firstly the increase/decrease in certain Olympians children is due to the populace, e.g less Athena children because less smart people so less people she wants to have kids with, more Demeter children because there are more muscled farmers who she finds attractive, secondly the Chronos in the last chapter was the primordial not the titan, just thought I would point that out

* * *

When they re-materialised they were stood in front of the Primordial council, Tartarus wasn't there as he spent almost all his time in his pit and Gaia was still sleeping, Percy half bowed, he didn't fear the Primordials, he knew that anyone of them could kill him but he knew he would put up a fight and that no matter how hard he fought he would lose, so he didn't see the point in fearing something that would have an inevitable ending, The Primordial council had thirteen seats, on in the middle with six on either side, males on the right and females on the left, the middle throne was pitched black with little spots of white on it, every now and then there would be a flash and then a light would go out, Percy realised it was space and thus the throne belonged to Chaos.

"The reason we wanted to see you Percy is that you are about to learn some very powerful secrets, some secrets you may learn others on this council might not know, and so it is your duty to ensure these secrets stay secret, your guardians may travel anywhere you go, they were created before even the titans and they probably know every secret this council has, hence why none of us may have control of them, we are considering giving you a seat on the council..."

Percy was about to interrupt Ananke but a tendril of shadows formed a gag in his mouth, he glared at Erebus, "... unlike what most believe the Primordial council is not just for those who were the first beings, the simplest way to imagine it is power levels, imagine a pyramid, mortals or on the bottom, then demigods, immortals and monsters are on the same level, then minor gods major gods and minor Titans, Olympians and the Titan pantheon, minor Primordials and us, the Primordial council. you at the moment are at the border of the Olympian level and the minor Primordial level, and that is with you being untrained in most of your abilities, we understand you were supposed to be trained under your father but Pontus is simply more qualified."

Percy thought about it, he wasn't a part of the Olympian council and there was nothing stopping him joining the Primordials, none of them had threatened to kill him so far or accused him of any crimes so he already had a better impression of them than the Olympians "however if you do join us you will have to marry Artemis" Percys hopes crashed and burned, "if I refuse your offer do I not get taught by Chronos and Pontus?" the Primordials looked at each other, "I will train you the basics, what you don't realise however is that by being so powerful when you are untrained, when you train you become more powerful, it is a hard concept to explain, I will go into more detail in your training, but you will not learn any secret techniques if you don't join the council, by joining the council we know you will be loyal, we can't have such a powerful person running around without certain safety precautions, hence why Gaia isn't here, she has no loyalty to the council, she simply wants the Olympians dead"

Percy thought about their offer, option A would be joining the council after being trained and learning loads of secret powers but have to marry Artemis or option B learn the basics then leave, but not have to marry Artemis. "why do I have to marry Artemis if I join you?" Chronos answered this time "there are a few reasons, the main ones being so that Olympus does not think of us as a threat, the second is so that Olympus believe they have your loyalty, they will believe that by you marrying Artemis Olympus basically owns you and lastly it is necessary to have somebody that loves you and somebody that you love in return"

"Really? no offence Eros but why is it so important that I have somebody to love? I've been fine these last few years and I haven't had anybody to love, if anything marrying Artemis will have a negative effect on me, spending so much time with somebody who hates me so much will probably make me moody and cranky..." Percy was interrupted by Eros "no offence taken but firstly Percy look inside your heart, see if you have even the tiniest bit of love for Artemis, if you do then there is a chance it could evolve and grow, secondly you simply have to trust we know what we are doing" Percy reluctantly nodded his head once "Fine, but I would like to do Basic training with Pontus and Chronos before I decide whether I want to join the council or not" "Fine, contact your followers you will be gone for some time"

* * *

Artemis's POV - At temporary hunter camp six months later -

the hunters were captive if Hyperion for five days, they were also annoyed that not only were none of the Olympians willing to rescue them so they had to rely on the god of monsters but Zeus had not rescinded the marriage offer between Artemis and Perseus, Thalia didn't find it funny, while the hunters were kidnapped she was on holiday, Zeus ordered her to go on holiday for a week, she wasn't allowed to communicate with any of the hunters or anyone on Olympus, so she visited Nico in the underworld, although it was notably less fun when most of the people she used to visit were alive now.

Artemis understood why the marriage proposal wasn't rescinded, Zeus wanted to use her as a way to keep Percy loyal to Olympus and to keep Percy's army under Zeus command, but that didn't stop Artemis from being afraid, she was almost one hundred percent positive she had heard Zeus and Hera talking about divorcing Aphrodite and Hephaestus and having Percy marry them both, but the reason Artemis was afraid was that Percy was more powerful then Zeus, if she married Percy then he could force her to do anything, if he simply wanted her to stay in his palace and give him babies he could force her,

Thalia told her how stupid she was being, Thalia was supposed to go visit Bianca and Percy but Percy had gone away on a training regiment and had severed all contact with Olympus, the only people he contacted were his council, he gave them orders and received updates, then told them what to do again, Artemis went once and spoke to Bianca about the fact she joined Percy and about her relationship with Hermes son, Artemis saw when they started talking about Luke that Bianca was in love, her eyes lit up and she got really happy,

Artemis was going to see Hestia, Percy was Hestia's champion and Artemis hoped Hestia could per her fears to rest if Percy accepted the marriage proposal, Artemis flashed to the throne room and sat next to Hestia at the hearth, "Auntie you know Percy the best not including Poseidon but I don't want to speak to Poseidon" Hestia nodded, she knew when Artemis called her auntie that the conversation would be personal and that Artemis would probably discus her fears, "If Percy and I got married do you think he would be kind and let me do what I want, or do you think he would keep me locked up, like a bird in a cage?" Hestia smiled "Percy would let you do whatever you want as long as you are safe, and by safe I don't mean sat around doing nothing, he would let you hunt and fight as long as he believed you were capable of winning"

Hestia could see the worry and fear in Artemis slowly draining out, "He also would not force himself upon you, I'm not saying at time he won't be lustful, even gods feel lust, but he will be loyal to you and he will listen to you opinions, he would also never betray you, which means he would never take another lover without your consent." "I presume you heard Zeus and Hera?" Hestia nodded "I am always in here unless I go visit Percy, everybody seems to not notice that I am sat here tending the hearth, I hear lots of secrets and lots of gossip though, so if I ever need favours I have lots of ammunition" Hestia smiled sweetly,

Ananke appeared in the throne room, Hestia stood up and hugged Ananke, they both sat down, "The plan is working, Percy has gone to train with Pontus and Chronos, once he has learnt the basics he will accept so he can learn more, to Percy power is irrelevant, when he realise how little control over his powers he had he was as white as that old human invention paper, and since Percy doesn't consider training complete until mastery he will accept our offer" Ananke smiled like she had won a competition

"I don't want to sound rude but who are you?" Ananke laughed "I am the Primordial Goddess Ananke, wife of Chronos, goddess of inevitability, personification of destiny, fate and necessity, you may have met my daughters, they are triplets, I believe you call them the Moirai" Artemis sat digesting the information for a minute "If you don't mind me asking what was the offer you gave Perseus?" Ananke had a knowing look in her eye, "the options were either Percy simply take basic training and then leave and not be taught any more or Percy is trained to master his powers and gains a seat on the Primordial council, he also had to marry you for the second option, he does love you, he simply does not realise it."

Artemis didn't know if she should be happy or sad, of course she wanted Percy to love her if they were to be wed but she also didn't want to be married because it was a condition on an offer that Percy believed the negative aspect of getting married was outweighed by the advantage of becoming stronger "So Percy will marry me because you have him backed into a corner, he wants to become stronger and our marriage is a necessary repercussion of that?" Ananke shook her head slowly, "no Artemis, firstly as I said Percy does love you, Eros said so, he simply hasn't spent enough time around you without the threat of death or angering you to realise that, as for you saying Percy wants to be stronger you slightly misunderstood me, Percy does not want to get stronger so he is stronger, he wants to get stronger so that he has absolute control of his power and so that when he uses his power he isn't putting other people at risk.

Artemis once again contemplated the facts, the Olympian and now Primordial councils wanted Percy and her to marry, why the Primordials did she had no idea but the reason Zeus wanted Artemis to marry was so that either she stopped hating boys or her husband would be responsible for any actions she committed, not himself or Apollo, the fact the Primordials would go to such measures to convince Percy to join their council meant that Percy was obviously very powerful,

"Once Percy has finished his training with Pontus and Chronos you need to teach him how to wield a bow, you will train him where he is being trained now, once you enter you can not leave until Percys training is complete, no other gods or goddesses will be able to enter, this would also be a very good opportunity for you and Percy to get to know each other a bit better, you have spent to long hating men Artemis, try not to judge Percy by the extremely low standards that you have when thinking about men, also trust him, it may help you even more in the long run."

"Fine, I will agree to train Percy and abide by the rules about not leaving and I will even try my best not to treat him unfairly, if you can give me an example where Percy has done something that was one hundred percent self-less, where he gained nothing from doing something" Hestia smirked "Before Percy was kidnapped when he saved your life, which I would consider self-less, he taught me how to wield a sword, he even went and completed a quest for Hephaestus so that he could have a special sword made for me, he then had Hephaestus combine it with the poker I use to tend the hearth, so my favourite item and my special sword are the same item, I simply twist the handle of my poker and it transforms into the beautiful sword Percy gave me" Artemis didn't expected Hestia to have a reason, especially one that obviously took Percy a while to do, it was basically two deeds in one, three if saving Artemis from torture counted, "Fine, get in contact with me when it is time for me to train Percy" Artemis teleported back to her camp, thinking about how she would approach the subject of their marriage to Percy.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, should upload around mid-day tomorrow no promises however, got any question or ideas PM / Review,

Also sorry for the shorter chapter, its 2:34 am and im tired, couldn't sleep with this stuck in my head and now im too tired to think up any more ideas to squeeze in

**T.B**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

To the guest who started their review with Oh, COME ON!, the love Percy has for Artemis is more like attraction, I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer, it was more he could love Artemis if he forgave her or she did something to make him love her, which is why I planned on having Artemis train Percy, this chapter should also reveal the effects of the time Percy was tortured.

* * *

Percy POV - training facility -

It took Percy two years to learn the basics of all his powers, roughly four months on time, three months on tides, seven months on hunting and ten months on monster power, Percy didn't realise how varied each power was, the basics also covered refining his control on his power, now Percy had so much control on his time power that he could make time speed up on a certain part of a person's body without the rest being affected, he could make a bone in the person's body age so fast it crumbled to dust, which would help greatly in a fight,

Percy was sat in the arena he had been training in for the last two years, he could feel the constant push and pull of the tides, the constant progress of time, his blood surged with the need to move, to be active, to hunt, he could also tell where every monster that was loyal to him were, if they were injured and how injured they were,

Pontus had told Percy he had one more teacher and then he could finally leave the arena, the place was enchanted so that a trainee could not leave until they had mastered the subject they were being taught, a trainer could not leave until the student had mastered the subject they were teaching, so Pontus and Chronos had left and Percy sat waiting, he missed the creatures that the Primordial's had made for him, they created him four more unique monsters during his training, there was a creature Chronos created that was made of pure time energy, it could assume any shape it wanted to but it was always a certain size, Chronos explained it that there was a parallel universe where the only thing that existed was time, nothing else just pure time energy, Percy would be taught how to get there when he accepted the council position,

Pontus created Percy a hybrid that could change shapes, the two shapes it had were a humanoid shape with blue skin razor sharp teeth, two arms two legs, but no hair at all, instead of skin it had scales and had a fin on the back of its head that resembled a Mohawk, its other form was an extremely large shark, In human form it carried two scimitars and it duelled with Percy quite a lot,

the third hybrid creature was a gift from Erebus, the being was hard to describe, most of the time it simply sat inside Percy's shadow, because the being itself was a shadow, but it could stand up and walk around, it could even form shadow blades and duel with Percy when he was bored and the others were tired, the shadow explained that by sitting inside Percy's shadow it was basically carried around, it was the only one of the four creatures still with him at the moment.

The fourth creature was the embodiment of hunting, it looked like a wolf but could alter its shape ever so slightly, it had no scent and even though it was as powerful as an immortal like the other three creatures only Percy could sense its presence, when Percy ran at full speed he could barely keep up with the creature and it could hide just about anywhere, Percy learnt a lot about hunting from the creature, the fact its senses were as accurate as Percy's meant during the start of his training he failed quite a lot,

* * *

Artemis POV - hunter camp -

Artemis was sat inside her tent, she knew she had to go teach Percy how to wield a bow but she didn't want to leave her hunters alone so long, especially with the divide that seems to have split the group, Thalia and five hunters that joined after Zoe died sat at one side of the camp, Phoebe and the hunters who joined before Thalia sat on the other side of camp, Artemis didn't know what had caused the divide but she knew she didn't have time to solve it, she had made a deal with Hestia and so she had to leave now,

"Thalia, I have to go on a mission, I expect to be gone quite a while, you are in command of the hunters, sadly you won't be able to get in contact with me while I'm gone" Thalia nodded her head once, she looked over at Phoebe, "I will try my hardest to make you proud of me while you are gone Lady Artemis" Artemis smiled at her hunters, "Do not do anything I would not do while I am gone, I fear if you do anything to make one of the gods declare war on me that there will be nothing that can stop it if you do" Thalia laughed, "You mean that Percy will not forgive them..." Thalia pointed to Phoebes group, "... if they attack his people once more, and the gods are sick of us because of them..." once again pointing to Phoebes group "...attacking anybody they want and getting people to declare war on us" Phoebe glared at Thalia,

"I truly am sorry girls but I have to go" Artemis teleported to where she had been told Percy was, when she could see again she saw she was in a large arena, the stars were visible through the glass roof and there was no visible exit "There is no exit, this place was created so that there was no interruptions, I don't even believe it is accessible on earth without teleportation, many times the Primordial's have shown me they can make items leave our universe, or at least make it inaccessible from our universe, so we are both stuck here until I have mastered Archery,

Artemis nodded once, "How are we going to practice?" Percy smiled, "this place is enchanted so that anything I want appears, so I simply have to think about an archery range and it shall appear" Percy turned around and closed his eyes, a range of targets appeared all over the arena, a beautiful black bow appeared in his hand, it had a golden thread and engravings of different monsters along the body of the bow, the grip where Percy held the bow was sea green and either end of the handle was made to look like a wave,

"Aim at the nearest target, don't fire I just want to see you position" Percy nodded, he pulled an arrow from the quiver that appeared no his back and knocked it, he pulled the string of the arrow, and aimed at the nearest target, roughly thirty metres away. Artemis realised that she was going to spend a lot of time simply teaching Percy the basics, she walked forward, changed from her twelve year old form into her eighteen year old form and realised that she was still a lot smaller than Percy, Artemis awkwardly wrapped her arms around Percy's and attempted to correct his aim, she nudged his feet apart so that they were in the correct position,

Percy could feel Artemis's arms wrapping around his own, sadly he could also feel her breasts pushing into his back, since his arms were longer than hers she had basically pushed herself into his back to try and reach his arms, Percy changed his height slightly so that he and Artemis were roughly the same height, Artemis helped Percy draw the arrow back, the handle of her dagger dug into Percy's side, making him drop the bow and step away from her, "what's wrong?" Percy shook his head "nothing" Artemis saw blood slowly soak into the side of his shirt, "you're bleeding."

Percy uttered a few curse words before removing his shirt, Artemis could see that just about all his body was covered in scarred skin, she was almost sick, Percy laughed bitterly when he saw her reaction, "that is exactly how everybody else reacts, the only ones who don't are my monsters and the people who swore loyalty to me, at first they looked a bit queasy but they don't even react now, that is why I don't spend time with anybody else, I don't want to be treated fragile or damaged simply because my body is pretty screwed up, normally the wounds don't re-open but all the training I have done over the last few years has caused some of the scarred skin to weaken, which is why it bled when your daggers handle dug into my side."

"Are all of them from when you were caught saving me?" Percy nodded absent minded, "yes, and sadly I know that if anybody who I feel loyalty towards was in a similar situation I would probably do the same again, and I can tell you want to ask me something Artemis so just ask, we will probably be spending quite a while together so you might as well get used speaking to me" Artemis thought of how she should word her question "Why did you ask Bianca to join you?" Percy stopped wrapping a bandage around his waist and looked over his shoulder at Artemis, "Simple, Bianca never hated men, I would have asked Thalia but she is too loyal to you, Thalia and Bianca never hated men, they simply wanted a family, somewhere they were loved and felt safe, a word of advice however, if your hunters keep doing stupid things like attacking innocent People Thalia will leave the hunt"

Artemis was annoyed when he said that Thalia would leave, but she thought about all the times when the hunt had killed a man or when Phoebe attacked Mrs O'Leary, Thalia looked disgusted, Artemis realised then that must have been what had separated the hunters, Phoebe and the hunters who hated men and Thalia and the hunters who simply disliked them, and she couldn't leave to stop the hunt from falling apart while she was gone, "how are you always so calm? You were tortured constantly for almost a year, yet you appear calm and most of the time you are happy"

Percy laughed, "the fact that everybody believes I'm happy means I'm good at hiding the pain I am in, if you asked anybody who truly knew me why I was always happy and calm they would tell you I'm not, hence why I avoid my dad and Hestia, most of the time my scars don't hurt, but when they do its blinding agony, I can't look in a mirror because the scars on my body make me want to be sick, I used to be proud of my body, I was muscled I had a perfect tan and even Aphrodite lusted after me, I don't think I am better than others but I was slightly vain about my looks, now, ha-ha, when people see my body they want to be sick, the gods fear me and the only People who treat me the same are Hestia, Poseidon and surprisingly Chiron, all my old friends try to coddle me..."

"... The way I stay calm is simple, I try to avoid looking at my body in any mirrors, I spend as much time as possible with my monsters and avoid basically all Olympus, I haven't seen Grover since I left because if I do our empathetic bond will re-connect and he will know everything, he will tell Hestia and Poseidon and then I won't be able to sneeze without Poseidon ordering Apollo to do a full scan of my body, I'd rather people think I'm heartless than for them to think I'm unstable or damaged, lets continue training."

Artemis was stunned, but she understood, and Percy got his injuries saving her, if it wasn't for Percy she would be the one with all those scars but she would probably have been raped by the two giants, it was a well-known fact that many of Olympus's enemies wanted to rape her, simply because they considered it a hard task to do and the harder a task the more determined people want to complete it so they get recognition of the fact,

Artemis once more corrected Percy stance and watched as he fired, the arrow missed by about a metre, it was going to be a long time before they got to leave.

* * *

Thanks for reading, any questions/ideas then PM/review, I will either answer in next chapter or PM you, any guest reviews please create some name if you ask a question so I can answer it and you know it is aimed at you,

sorry for short chapter, hopefully next chapter will be longer,

**T.B**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

Nobody's POV -Primordial training facility-

-Percy's last day of training-

Percy span around, fired two arrows at the targets that had appeared, flipped backwards behind a cement block to avoid Artemis's arrows, he felt the temperature start to increase, he looked over his shoulder, fired another three arrows at some target the other side of the arena and ran from cover, Percy rolled to avoid Artemis's arrows and looked for any more targets, the temperature was becoming unbearable, Percy removed his jumper and tee-shirt, He heard the sound of Artemis's top hitting the ground, he jumped from behind a tree he had taken cover behind and fired four arrows in the direction Artemis was,

Percy knew that if he completed this test his year and a half of training would be worth it, if he didn't he wasn't sure he could take another six months in the training facility, he knew it annoyed Artemis to be stuck in here and away from her hunters, Percy sent Shadow out to find the targets, Percy had named his four latest additions to his army, the shadow creature was called Shadow, his hunting companion would be named Fang, his Time energy companion would be called shifter and his humanoid/shark hybrid would be called Slasher, because he used Scimitars and his teeth were curved, Percy was knocked from his thought by an arrow embedding itself an inch from his head, he heard Artemis curse.

Percy saw shadow enter his shadow once more and Percy felt the locations of the target enter his mind, Percy had worked with Shadow closely over the year and a half and Percy could send Shadow ahead of him, then when Shadow entered his own shadow once more any information Shadow had discovered was sent to Percy, so Percy knew he had roughly thirteen of the hundred targets still to hit, Artemis had him pinned behind a tree once more, Percy slowed down time slightly and leapt from cover, the rules were Percy could slow down time slightly and for a set amount of time, he wasn't allowed to teleport of stop time,

Percy where Artemis was, saw the four arrows she had fired travelling at him and continued running, once the arrows had missed Percy let time travel at normal speed again, Shadow rose at Percy's side and jumped from tree to tree, shooting at Artemis, Percy ran into the open section of the Arena and fired at the three targets he could see, each arrow hit in the very centre, the targets dissolved, the last ten targets were each shaped in the form of a creature and they were moving around in different parts of the arena,

Percy looked from behind his tree, Artemis had become even more skilled in her powers, Percy taught her some of the abilities he had from his hunting power and decided to teach Artemis it, he was sorry he had now, Artemis was wearing a sports bra and the silver camo pants that were part of the hunters uniform, as part of the training Percy and Artemis had done together was archery in different temperature, at first they did below zero degrees Celsius, they wore thermal clothes and Percy had to learn to ignore the cold and still be able to fire his bow, after that they did between thirty and forty degrees Celsius, Percy remembered that day clearly,

-Flash Back-

_Percy slowly took off his shirt, the temperature was still increasing, He turned round to speak to Artemis and saw her taking of her top as well, they had been training for a year and Percy was surprised when Artemis looked at his body and didn't looked repulsed of flinch at the ugly scars, "what are you staring at?" Percy broke from his train of thought and saw Artemis standing right in front of him with her arms across her chest, glare firmly in place, "I was just thinking about the training we have done," Artemis smirked "good excuse, sadly I don't believe you, Artemis lunged forward, grabbed Percy's chin in her left hand and her dagger in her right, Artemis pressed the dagger to Percy's groin, "you think with it, you lose it" Percy paled considerably, "Okay! Okay! What do you expect me to do Artemis; it's a natural reaction when a good looking person takes of their clothes in front of you to be aroused..." Percy felt the dagger move, he sighed in relief, Artemis's knee smashed into Percy's privates, he fell over in agony, "simple. Keep your eyes on the target"_

-Flash back ended-

Percy couldn't help but look over Artemis's body when they were training, he was only male after all, but he did make sure she never caught him, Artemis did apologise for kneeing him in the groin about a week after, Percy just made sure to stay at least five feet from her at all times, Shadow spotted one of the target to the left, Artemis had left the forest momentarily, Percy fired an arrow to the left of the target, it jinked right, Percy fired and hit the target in the head area, Percy felt Artemis's arms encircle him, one around his waist, the other holding a dagger around his neck, sadly the fact Percy was in his full frame meant Artemis had to squeeze herself to Percy's back, didn't help his concentration, Percy ordered Shadow to hold a shadow blade to Artemis's throat, he then grabbed both her arms and disarmed her,

With Artemis out of the fight Percy mopped up the targets with ease, once the last target had dissolved the forest and ruined buildings dissolved as well, all that was left was Percy, Artemis and Shadow sat in the arena, "Thank you for everything Artemis, there were a few bumps in the road and I hope your time with me hasn't lowered your definition of men any lower, I had fun training with you, but I believe we are both needed by our respective groups, Percy walked over to Artemis, hugged her quickly, pecked her on the cheek and teleported to the Primordial council, only Ouranos was there,

Percy bowed his head, "I believe you know why I am here Lord Ouranos" Ouranos nodded his head once, stretched out his right hand and shot a beam next to where Percy stood, out of the beam stepped Zoe Nightshade, "The Fates have said that her time to be revived is now, they cannot wait until your wedding, Ouranos waved his hand in a circular motion and Zoe disappeared in a light blue flash

* * *

Percy's POV -Percy's throne room-

When Percy appeared on his throne his group of monsters appeared also, his guardians assumed their old position, Shadow rose from the floor to converse with them, Percy stood and walked around the room, petting the non-humanoid creatures and hugging the humanoid ones, once the introductions were complete Percy sat down upon his throne, lowered the intensity of the light in the throne room for Shadow, created a massive pool behind his throne for Slasher and called the Council to session,

"All of you report" Percy could see that they were all happy he had returned, Bianca spoke first, "the army has roughly doubled in size, a few new groups have formed that you will have to give final approval of and some of the squads have changed in formations, we will tell you each individual changes as you inspect each squad, the three creatures that appeared in the throne room while you were gone were placed into your squad, we have had no trouble since you left, however Thalia said that she and a few hunters may be leaving the hunt and asked if they would be able to join us, I gave Thalia permission to join us if she wanted, I said that she could bring the other hunters with her and you would have final decision"

Percy nodded his head once, "what about unique monster recruitment?" Luke spoke up, "there were only a few unique or small numbered monsters that have joined, we have had an increase in the amount of harpies, Hephaestus created a few sentient automatons, they decided that they didn't want to act as salves on Olympus and fled, they came here and they work with the Cyclops in the forges, also we created an estuary nearby for all of the monsters who live in water, not long after we created it the Kraken moved in, from what Tyson has told us the Kraken wants to live near us but not actually join us, apparently lots of sailors were trying to hunt him down, when he destroyed their ships the gods sent demigods to kill him, he killed them as well, so Poseidon sent half his army to hunt him, down he fled here then, I contacted Poseidon and told him that the Kraken had been killed"

Percy nodded again, "Okay, in half an hour I will inspect all the squads, Bianca and Luke organise how the squads are going to be re-shuffled to create Thalia and the hunters a small squad each, I'm going to spend the next thirty minutes catching up with my squad so you are dismissed, the councillors left to go prepare their own squads, Percy transformed into a hell hound and tackled Mrs O'Leary, Percy was so glad he had learnt he could transform into any monster.

* * *

Artemis's POV -Hunter camp-

When Artemis appeared in front of her tent at her hunters camp she was surprised, the camp hadn't moved, and Thalia was sat in the same place she had been when Artemis had left, the five other hunters sat with her were also in the same places, Phoebe and her group hadn't seemed to have moved either, Artemis was going to make a joke about how it looked as if they hadn't moved while she had gone when Thalia stood up "Lady Artemis, I believe it will be easiest if I just tell you straight, the six of us are leaving." Artemis saw Phoebe mutter something about Thalia being weak, "when we joined the hunt it was because we had nowhere to go, nobody who loved us, we joined the hunt because we wanted a family again, and for ages we did, we were happy, but over the last few years we have witnessed atrocities that sickened us, we don't hate men Artemis, we simply dislike the disgusting men in the world..."

"... but over the last few years I have found myself being more disgusted at them..." Thalia pointed at Phoebe's group, "... They hunt any man that steps into the forest, they slaughter them, sometimes even torture, but what they are too stupid to realise is that the men they kill are the men who go out and hunt so that their wives and children can eat, when I think of all the families that they must have caused to starve to death it makes me sick, the six of us try to hunt for the families we know about but they have killed so many men that we can't feed all the families" Artemis was shocked, there was a blue flash beside her and there stood Zoe Nightshade.

"Zoe!" Phoebe stood up and ran to hug Zoe, Zoe stepped away from Phoebe with a disgusted look on her face, "One of the bad part of being stuck in the sky is all I could do was look down at the earth, sadly that meant I had to see the women and children starve to death because you had killed their husbands and fathers, I used to be proud to call you sister, and the only reason I came here was to tell Lady Artemis that if she ever wishes to speak with me I will be in Perseus's camp" Zoe turned and walked over to the other hunter who were leaving, "Zoe how are you here?" Artemis was still shocked "The Fates owed Perseus a favour, he decided that since you two had to marry he would have me brought back to life as a wedding gift for you, I would love to get reacquainted with you Lady Artemis but Lord Ouranos has just told me we need to go now, he will teleport us to Percy's camp."

Artemis was dumb-struck, she turned to Phoebe "Tell me exactly what you have done without my knowledge, Apollo get here, I need a lie detector." Thalia, Zoe and the five other hunters disappeared in a blue flash, Apollo appeared in a bright golden one, "what's wrong lil' sis?" Apollo realised after he had spoken Artemis looked enraged, she looked angrier than she was when she found out he tricked her into killing Orion. "Please tell me I wasn't the one to annoy you; I haven't flirted with your hunters since before you left on your mysterious mission." Artemis shook her head, "No, Thalia and five other hunters have gone and joined Percy, apparently Phoebe and the other hunters have been killing men who enter the forest, which means that their wives and children have been starving to death" Apollo looked shocked before teleporting himself and all the hunters to Olympus, he called the council to session.

"What do you want Apollo" Zeus's voice bellowed around the throne room, "The hunters have been causing mortal families to starve to death while Artemis was gone no her mission," Artemis was sat in her throne crying, no immortal is allowed to interfere with mortal affairs, it is one of the main ancient laws, the punishment was you lost your immortality, well only if you broke the law and hurt the mortals, if you helped the mortals you simply got told off, "Any hunters who did not actually kill a man step forth and swear you did not, those who have will be killed" each hunter stepped forth and swore that they had not harmed any mortal men, Phoebe and eight others were found guilty, Zeus killed them with his master bolt, Artemis was openly crying, she had lost fifteen hunters in one day, that was one third of the total amount of hunters. Artemis knew that Thalia and the other wouldn't return, the rest of the hunters while not guilty themselves had sided with Phoebe, Thalia would feel betrayed, Artemis flashed herself and the hunters to their camp, Artemis decided she would go speak with Zoe tomorrow, she had missed her so much,

* * *

Thanks for reading, any ideas or questions then review / PM me

**T.B**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

Artemis's POV -Hunter camp-

the hunters were in disarray, they were shocked that nine of their members had been killed by Zeus, but what hurt them the most was that they drove away seven of their own members, the fact that two of their members were Thalia and Zoe just added insult to injury, the gods were also mad with the hunters for killing innocent people and so they wouldn't be given any quests for a while,

"All of you, go practice your archery, I am going to go speak to Zoe and Thalia, see if there is anything I can do to get them to re-join us" Artemis's voice rang out across the clearing, the hunters spirits lifted with the hope that they may reconsider, Artemis requested permission to teleport inside Percy's palace, once she had permission she flashed away from her camp.

* * *

Zoe's POV -The day before-

Zoe was truly disgusted with Phoebe, having to watch all those women and children starve to death, and the fact that they didn't think about the consequences of their actions and celebrated the death of the men sickened her, there was only one man who Zoe hated and that was Heracles,

When the seven ex-hunters appeared outside the main entrance to Percy's palace all the monsters within eye sight turned to face them, the monsters walked forward and formed a ring around the seven girls, a hell hound started growling, slowly the other monsters joined in, until there was one continuous growl coming from the gathered monsters, the higher pitched scream of the Empousa simply made the sound even eerier.

the hell hound that had started the growling stepped inside the circle, it slowly walked around the seven girls, appraising them, "I am one of the few monsters who can speak the human tongue, a blessing from Lord Percy" the gravelly voice surprised the group, "so tell me hunters, why are you here..." Zoe stepped forward, no scared by the massive army of monsters around them "We are not hunters, indeed we once were but the hunt has been corrupted, they have become the monsters they once hunted, we left the hunt, our immortality has been revoked, we are here to see Lord Perseus, we have his permission to come here and see him, so if I were you I would go back to what you were doing earlier, I do not believe Lord Perseus would be happy if you ate his guests." Zoe smirked at the hell hound, "Grrr all of you go back to what you were doing" the hell hound walked away.

Laughter could be heard as the monsters dispersed, the hell hound spun around ready to attack anybody who dared laugh at him, until he realise it was Lord Percy, "Silver claw, I think you just nominated yourself as the first member of Zoe's monster squad" "of course Milord, it could be an honour" Percy laughed again, "you will be her second in command, much like Mrs O'Leary is mine, if there are any monsters who you wish to join the new squad with you then speak to Luke, he is organising the rearrange meant of the squads, Silver Claw gave a wolfish grin before heading to where he had seen Luke training earlier that morning,

"Zoe, Thalia always a pleasure to see you both, the rest of you it is a pleasure to meet you, I must tell you however that at least some of the hunters, and definitely Phoebe will most likely be killed by Zeus, if you wish to return to the hunt I will not stop you, however once you swear the oath of loyalty to me there is literally nothing that can undo the oath," Zoe and Thalia walked forward and stopped beside Percy, a bit wary of his two guardians, "Lord Percy..." "when we are in my domain, which is my palace and the surrounding area, there are no need for titles unless another god or goddess is here, if it is like today with simply me and my people around here we are extremely casual, when the other deities are around I simply ask you call me lord, nothing too drastic" the hunters nodded once, "Percy, we decided that once we left the hunt that we wouldn't re-join, they betrayed us, even the ones that may survive for not having killed a man, Thalia and Phoebe each asked every individual hunter which side they wanted to join, they followed Phoebe, who as Zoe said had become the monsters that she hunted, although, do your squad leaders gain immortality?"

Percy smiled, "Yes, everybody who lives with me has full immortality, you may or may not know but they also all reform instantly when they die in a special room in my palace, it has clothing that changes sizes to match the person who wears it, there are also basic weapons there in case of an emergency, but in a few days, maybe a week you will each gain a magic weapon of your own, you may choose whatever weapon you want and it shall be made, it will return to you if you lose or drop it and if you choose a weapon that needs ammunition then you will have an endless supply." Percy looked over the group once more, "although, would you like to form a similar group to the hunters, you will hunt down targets I give you, you will each have a few monsters who follow your command but it will not be the size of a full squad, maybe four or five monsters for each of you, you will only answer to me and you will have much more freedom than before."

The girls looked excited about the prospect of forming a similar group to the hunters, "Zoe will be your leader, Thalia her second in command, I will create you your own temporary base that you can move around with you, you will not have to swear of men but that does not mean you have to form a relationship, if you have any concerns simply come find me and ask, Thalia Nico will be coming to the base in a few days, I suggest you all get settled in while me and Zoe iron out the details of your new group," Bianca walked over to the group "Hi! Percy I'll take them to the girl's area" Percy could hear them start to talk as they walked away, "all the girls' rooms are together, generally he guys aren't allowed inside, well apart from Beckendorf and Luke..."

Percy teleported to his throne, the group would need his blessing so that they would be great hunters again, but maybe Percy could ask some other gods or goddesses to bless the group, that way they would be even more dangerous, _"I believe you may want my blessing Perseus" _Nyx's voice echoed around Percy's head, _"That would help greatly Lady Nyx, I presume the group would have to hunt something for you after you blessed them so that they had earned your blessing?" _Nyx laughed, Percy was on good term with all the Primordial council except Gaia for obvious reasons, _"Before the titans were born and there was just the twelve Primordial's on earth we each created a few unique monsters, but the monsters rebelled and so we dropped them into the deepest part of Tartarus, they are happy there, but one left, he is hiding underneath mount Tamalpais, once he has returned to the pit I will consider the quest complete."_

_"Very well Lady Nyx, I accept your offer, I will contact you again when the hunters will need your blessing," _Percy felt Nyx break contact with his mind, although the quest would be hard he trusted the hunters and his monsters, he could also send one or two of his own monsters to assist them, Percy wondered if he could create his own monsters, if he could then that would make his army even more powerful, "Yesss" the answer shocked Percy, it sounded like multiple voices at once, Percy closed his eyes and tried designing a monsters.

The image that slowly took form in Percy's mind shocked him slightly, the scales of the creature was pitch black, Percy knew that they would be as strong as the Nemean lions fur, the two heads of the creature were different from each other, one head had ice blue eyes and the other had fiery red eyes, Percy forgot he had Hestia's blessing, the creatures head joined together and the body of the creature began to take shape, a round stout body, strong thick legs that would allow it to run fast even though it was quiet a large being, its tail looked like a whip, Percy knew then that it would be used to catch prey and then the heads would freeze it with their icy breath or roast it with its fiery breath, Percy willed the creature to come alive, and he felt his power leave him and he was suddenly tired,

When Percy opened his eyes he was shocked to see a little egg in front of him, the egg started shaking and slowly cracked, when Percy picked up the egg and broke away part of the shell he almost dropped it again, inside was a perfect miniature version of the creature he had just created, slowly the pieces clicked into place and Percy realised that he had created the monster, Percy closed his eyes and thought about what he would do with the monster. It was Zoe walking into the room that he realised, he would give it to Artemis, the monster would never be able to hurt those loyal to Percy and so it could become Artemis's guardian, but first it had to grow and be trained.

"How can I help you Zoe?" Zoe looked up from the floor as she neared his throne, "Do you think Artemis will be angry with us? We left her, we basically betrayed her…" Percy shook his head "Phoebe and the other betrayed you, Artemis will understand that, Artemis should also know that you don't hate most men, you simply dislike and distrust them, but even hating men isn't reason enough to kill them without thinking about the families that will be left to starve, Artemis will probably come speak to you in the next few days, I need you and the other hunters to come here at sunrise tomorrow to swear the oath." Zoe nodded her head once then walked away,

* * *

Nobody's POV –Sunrise-

Percy stood in his armour, riptide in his right hand, when Zoe saw the blade she smirked at him, the seven ex-hunters stood in front of Percy. "The oath you are about to swear cannot be broken, so this is the last chance to back out…" the hunters stood firm "… Repeat the oath, use your own name of course, and once the oath has been said cut your palm upon riptide and…" Percy summoned a golden circlet; it had the outline of a hell hound engraved upon it, "… place your blooded palm upon the circlet, this will seal the oath."

The hunters each nodded once in confirmation, the oath they were going to say was different from the usual one as they were going to form Percy's own version of the hunters, "The oath is simple. You state your name, your parentage, then you sever the ties to your parentage, you sever your hunter bond to Artemis, then you form a hunter bond with me, you form a bond with the six people stood at your side and the monsters who will hunt alongside you." Thalia stepped forward first "I Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus hereby sever my connection to the hunters of Artemis, I sever my connection with Zeus, and I swear eternal loyalty to Lord Perseus, I swear loyalty to my fellow hunters of evil and I swear loyalty to the monsters who shall hunt by my side." Thalia slit her palm and placed it upon the circlet, when her palm touched the circlet a black outline appeared around Thalia, the black line had a golden tinge to it.

The rest of the hunters did as Thalia had done, once all seven had sworn the oath Percy called in the thirty five monsters who would hunt alongside them, each hunter had two hellhounds and three centaurs that would work with them, it was decided that this was the safest configuration, a good mix between speed and stealth, close ranged and long ranged combat,

* * *

-Once Artemis Arrived-

When Artemis saw Zoe, surrounded by Thalia, the five other hunters and a mob of monsters she realised she was too late, they had sword the oath, the fact she couldn't feel the connection they used to have cemented the fact, "Lady Artemis, it's a pleasure to see you" when Zoe called her Lady Artemis she thought a bit of her had died.

"Artemis, I truly am sorry, but the hunt has changed so much in my absence, I still love you like a sister, and it pains me to have left the hunt knowing it hurts you, and before you blame Perseus for us joining him, he has told us five times to reconsider leaving the hunt, but the fact he would tell us to re-join the hunt only made us realise that we wanted to join Perseus, we will be forming a group similar to the hunters, I will be the leader, Perseus must understand that we have spent so long hunting we wouldn't be able to change routines, so please don't hate us Artemis, know that us leaving had nothing to do with you.

Artemis hugged Zoe, "I missed talking to you so much, you were always so much more than my lieutenant, like Thalia was, you would both always tell me when I was being stupid and you were never afraid to tell me your opinion, even if any other good would have killed you for talking to them like that" Artemis started crying into Zoe's shoulder, "Artemis you can always come visit us when we are hunting, Percy told me that I would be able to accept and refuse a god if they were teleporting into our camp, of course Percy could teleport in without permission but I'll let you be able to teleport in whenever you want as well."

Artemis smiled at Zoe, "Are the other hunters happy?" Zoe nodded "they felt betrayed by the other hunters, and truthfully if we had re-joined the hunt the Thalia and the others wouldn't be able to trust your hunters who betrayed them, how about we make a deal? Something like when we are out hunting you will visit us once a week and we can all talk and have fun, I wouldn't advise bringing any of the other however, I have never found it in myself to be able to forgive Heracles, so I don't know how long the other will take to forgive your hunters.

Artemis nodded once again, "I think I should go see Perseus, It would be wise to ask his permission to see the hunt regularly, you are his hunt after all" Artemis managed to stop the bitterness she felt enter her voice, "Artemis." Artemis turned to face Zoe, "I know that look on your face, you are thinking Percy had you train him so that the hunters would fall apart and that he could recruit us, I watched everything that happened while I was in the sky, it was you who created the bet that you lost to train Percy, he simply helped his cousin and her friends when they needed help, if anything you should thank Percy for taking us in, imagine if Apollo had found the hunters first, his godly charm would have wooed them instantly, Percy hasn't even looked at the hunters while we have been here."

"Of course he hasn't we are supposed to be betrothed, he is too loyal to let his eyes stray" Artemis headed to the throne room, when she entered there was only Percy and his group of monsters, there was one she hadn't seen before sat on his lap, it looked quite cute for a monster, a small body, two overly large heads with eyes that looked so innocent,

"Perseus I would like to thank you for looking after Thalia and the other hunters…" "Yes you may visit them Artemis, Zoe told me earlier that she would propose the idea to you when you came, however you can't visit them when they are here, the other gods may get jealous." Artemis nodded her head, "Thank you Perseus, I have just been informed that Atlas has escaped his burden and my hunters have to hunt him down, good bye." Artemis flashed back to her camp.

* * *

Thanks for reading, not too sure about this chap, I was planning on having Percy and Artemis not marry for quite some time but I think I'm going to force them to marry, then have them stay away from each other after,

Any ideas or questions then PM/review

**T.B**


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for not updating the last few days, I was going to have Percy save Artemis but that would be to repetitive from the begging, got the idea for this chapter from a friend of mine, we were discussing being able to apply science to how the gods powers work, so review on this chapter would be greatly appreciated

also 'The Hunters' are Percy's hunters lead by Zoe, Artemis's hunters shall just be 'the hunters' (unless any of you have an idea for what Percy's hunters can be called)

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

Nobody's POV - Percy's Palace -

Percy sat upon his throne, his hunters had gone on their mission and he had nothing to do, Bianca and Luke had both taken over training the various squads and Percy was bored, the whole palace was quite, the forges were outside and so none of the sound they made could penetrate the thick palace walls, Percy became lost in thought of his time in capture in the palace, that was one reason he hated having a quite palace, it allowed his mind to dwell on his memories; the pain from being tortured, the lies that the giants spouted, the feelings of betrayal he felt when they mentioned Annabeth,

the monsters around Percy could tell his thought were unpleasant, the way his hands clenched together and the dark look in his eyes frightened them slightly, Percy was broken from his reverie when Pontus requested permission to teleport into his throne room, Percy stood and bowed his head to Pontus when he had fully materialised, "Lord Pontus how may I help you?" Pontus smiled at Percy, "The council believes you should join in on our next meeting which is in twenty minutes, if you are to join our council then it would help you transition into the position, also after the meeting Chronos and I will start to slowly teach you some of the more complex techniques of our powers."

Percy nodded once in acceptance before standing up, "which of my squad are allowed to come to the meeting and which aren't?" Pontus's eyes dimmed slightly before he spoke " your Pit Scorpion may come as well as your sacred animal and all the members of your squad given to you by the council including The Guardians may come, there simply isn't enough room for the rest." Percy turned to his squad who were all in the throne room as usual, those of you who were mentioned come gather around me, the rest of you I ask you to go train yourself" the monsters not able to accompany Percy looked sad but left to go train, Percy picked up the monster he had created for Artemis, "this little guy shall travel with me, he needs constant supervision as he is the first monster I have created" Pontus looked at the monster wearily, "about that little monster, you realised that he is almost impossible to kill don't you?" Percy looked puzzled at Pontus "of course, if he was easy to kill he would not be a good guardian" Pontus shook his head, "Since he is the first creature you have created he is allowed to be almost impossible to kill, but if you make any more creatures that are impossible to kill then there will be severe repercussions, either the fates will kill the creature you create or they will weaken you and make the creature have a weakness, the stronger the creature is the harsher the weakness given to it."

Percy thought it over, it made sense, if the gods could go around making creatures that would serve them and were impossible to kill then there would undoubtedly be a war, one which the only people hurt would be the mortal world and nature, the gods would make more monsters when their armies fell in battle, Percy looked to Pontus "I understand, I will make sure not to make the same mistake again, I would hate to have a creature that was innocent be punished for my actions, especially if it got hurt through the punishment."

The two gods flashed to the Primordial throne room, "Welcome Perseus, I can see your training has payed off, you are already as strong as a minor Primordial, once you have completed your training with Chronos and Pontus you will be ready to join our council, which is why we invited you here today, this council holds a meeting once a month unless something urgent happens..." Percy wasn't sure who lead the council, the middle throne was empty and so Percy knew it belonged to Chaos but each time he had spoken to the council different people had spoken, in the first meeting it was Ananke and Chronos, this time it was mainly Nyx so far, "How are the hunters doing on the mission I had for them?" Percy looked around the Primordial gods, they were all conversing with each other apart from Nyx who was talking to him, "I am unsure as of yet Lady Nyx, I will contact Zoe and ask her how the mission is progressing,"

Percy closed his eyes and thought of all the people who had sworn his oath of loyalty, he had a mental connection with each of them that formed as they said the oath, when Percy found Zoe's connection in his mind he opened it and started speaking to her _"Zoe how is your mission going?..."_

* * *

- With Zoe -

_"Zoe how is your mission going?"_ Zoe heard Percy speak into her mind, she looked around her, they were at the base of Mount Tamalpais, _"Look through my memories Perseus, it will be a lot faster than me telling you."_

-Zoe's memories of the mission-

_The Hunters had been travelling silently, even the centaurs were silent, which considering they loved to get drunk a lot of the time was quite a feat, they were nearing Mount Tamalpais when they heard the twang of bows being fired, a roar was heard, Zoe recognised it as a roar of pain from her father Atlas, she hated him because he killed her, she ordered The Hunters to spread out and to stay in their miniature squads, "Do not fire unless I order you to, we need to assess any situations we come across before we get involved, we serve Lord Perseus now, act the way he would expect us to, we help anybody that we come across even if it is a man in trouble, if we fight Atlas then I want to be the one to plunge an arrow through his throat." Thalia nodded and agreed with her, the other hunters were still used to following Thalia's orders and would take a while to get sued to Zoe being in charge of their group._

_As The Hunters neared a clearing the could hear the bow firing stop, Zoe heard her oh so lovely father start to speak "Hahaha! Surrender Artemis, if you refuse I will crush the necks of these of so lovely hunters..." Zoe cursed, why did it have to be Artemis and her hunters, Zoe looked over at Thalia and saw her thinking the same thing, "As I said before, we will help anybody in need, since it is the hunters perhaps this will reduce the amount of hate they have for Lord Percy, however do not mention our mission, it is top secret." The Hunters nodded at Zoe, they crept silently to the very edge of the forest where it bordered on the clearing, they saw Atlas holding a hunter by the throat in his right hand and around another waist in his left, Artemis was placing all her weapons on the ground as were the other hunters, "Listen up, this is the plan, Thalia fire at the join in Atlas's right elbow, use your armour penetrating arrow with the barbed heads, the rest of you attack the small monster force Atlas is commanding, Lord Percy told me that he only controls roughly one quarter of all the monsters alive, although that is the strongest quarter." The hunt nodded, the archers drew their bows as did the centaurs, the Hell hounds got prepared for combat by standing completely inside the shadows cast by the foliage around them and the tree tops above._

_Zoe gave the signal and fired an armour piercing barbed aroow head at the elbow joint in Atlas's left arm, Thalia launched her arrow at the same time, they both struck at the same time and Atlas dropped the two hunters, the centaurs opened fire on teh opposing force, Zoe walked into the clearing and Approached Atlas, she drew a pure black blade that all her hunters carried and walked over to her father "Hello dear father, I think it is time you returned to your job, I don't know how you escaped from your burden but now you can return..." Zoe hamstrung Atlas, "...with that much Ichor flowing out of your body I don't think it would be safe for you to try and escape, Lady Artemis if you will do the honour of teleporting us to the top of Mount Tamalpais and there I shall feed Atlas some ambrosia before making sure he continues to hold the ski." Artemis smiled at Zoe and flashed the three of them to the top of the mountain, Zoe stuffed some ambrosia into Atlas's mouth, pushed him under the sky again and stabbed the Laistrygonian giant currently holding the sky through the throat, Zoe had a sickeningly happy smile on her face as she saw the burden of the sky crush onto the unprepared Titan "Well I must be going father, it was a pleasure seeing you" and Zoe strode away, Artemis teleported Zoe and herself back to where the two hunter groups were setting up camp._

_"Why are you here Zoe?" Zoe looked over from where she was conversing with Thalia to where Artemis stood, "We have a mission, we genuinely did not know you were here, we will be departing in the morning, it was a pleasure seeing you Lady Artemis." Zoe entered her tent, the rest of The Hunters followed her example, Artemis watched how they efficiently set up their camp, it made her proud that she had trained them well, she knew her hunters were wary of the group of monsters in the other camp but she decided to let the matter slide._

_Zoe was woke up by a howl the next morning, she rushed out of her tent with her bow drawn, Artemis's hunters were pointing their bows at the monsters under her command, she drew her bow and aimed at the nearest enemy hunter, she quickly scanned the crowd of monsters for her second in command and slid her way closer to him, constantly keeping an eye on Artemis's group. "Silver Claw, what happened?" the Hell hound growled loudly before answering, "My mate was patrolling the perimeter of both camps as you ordered us to, her area overlapped with one of those stupid hunters and so she kept coming over to me, I ordered her back to her section and as she returned the hunter shot her with an arrow, the arrow struck in her eye but wasn't fired properly, it didn't have enough strength to puncture into her brain and so she was flailing on the floor with an arrow stuck in her eye, the hunter had watched her come from our camp, there is no excuse possible for friendly fire." Artemis had finally came from her tent, Zoe saw the shocked look Artemis had when she saw the two groups about to attack each other, the only difference being Artemis's hunters would all die, Zoe's Hunters would simply re-spawn at the Palace and have to restart their mission_

_"What is going on here?" Artemis sounded annoyed, Zoe was furious however "Your stupid hunter killed one of my monsters..." one of the hunters tried interrupting Zoe but she continued speaking "The monster was ordered to patrol the perimeter of our combined camps, the monster in question was patrolling the far side of your camp, she had however come back to our camp to speak to her mate Silver Claw, when she walked around the edge of your camp you hunter shot her in the eye and watched her flail around in pain for a few minutes before shooting her in the heart, betray is not taken lightly, Lord Perseus will hear about this and his will be annoyed to say the least, pack up camp we will continue on our mission, sorry about your mate Silver Claw but we can not wait for her to return, we shall complete our mission as soon as possible."_

_The group found the entrance to the cave that held their target around mid-day, the highly unusual amount of shadows that clung the the area like tar was a massive clue to the location of their target, "Our target is near, it is time to hunt!" the group silently charged into the cave, not a sound was made once the entered the shadowy cave as their blessing from Nyx took effect, they could see clearly and weren't making a sound, as if the darkness of the cave was aiding them, The creature they were hunting was at the very end of the cave, Zoe ordered The Hunt to retreat behind the nearest corner so they could plan out their attack formation._

_Once the group had formed around the corner Zoe spoke "The human archers shall enter first, we shall run along the sides of the cave and open fire on vulnerable areas such as the eyes and mouth, if you find an opening fire as many armour piercing arrows into the chest area, maybe we can pierce its thick armour, do not use barbed heads until the outer armour plating has been broken through, once we have started attack Centaurs charge down the middle of the cave and fire volleys of arrows at the same places we are firing upon, once i signal then the hell hounds are to shadow travel around the beast and latch onto its two arms and weigh down its tail." once everybody understood the plan they moved out, the creature had a human upper body but it was covered in thick scales, two arms and a humanoid head, its lower half was very similar to a dragon apart from it didn't have any wings._

_The plan worked perfectly, they blinded the beast quickly before the Centaurs even entered the middle of the cave, once the centaurs were there they began all firing onto the scales where a human heart would be, the arrows had blinded the beast but it had excellent hearing and scenting abilities, it attempted to crush them with its tail, Zoe ordered the hell hounds to attack now, the creature had slowly been plodding its way to them, trying to get within arms reach, the hell hounds stopped it before it got half way through the distance however, Zoe ordered them to use barbed arrow heads when she saw the scales on the creatures chest start to buckle and crack._

* * *

Percy was proud when he saw the monster start to disintegrate, _"Congratulations on your first mission Zoe, relay my praise to the others please"_ Percy opened his eyes and faced Nyx, "The monster was slain and none of the hunters were hurt Lady Nyx, thank a lot for blessing my Hunters, i believe it will aid them greatly" Nyx nodded once and called the session to order. "Now we shall start the monthly meeting, firstly we shall discuss any domain over-laps and any trespassing..."

Once the meeting was over Percy was shocked and happy, the other would ask his opinion on most matters and there was not one argument through the whole session, while Percy had only witnessed five council sessions on Olympus all five were basically a constant argument, sometimes Percy even felt slightly ashamed when his father and Athena almost came to blows over Athens, it was roughly four thousand years ago and they still couldn't stop arguing about petty things,

Chronos walked over to Percy once the others had left, "Perseus I am going to take you to the realm that is pure time energy I told you about, I will explain some of my secret to you there." Percy saw Chronos raise his right hand and clench a handful of air in front of him, Chronos yanked his arm down and where once was empty air was now a golden portal, Percy looked upon the portal in awe. "Enter the portal Perseus, you shall now truthfully learn how to control our domain, however before you can do that you must learn where we get our power over time from."

* * *

-Pure time energy realm-

"Do you understand how there can be a realm that contains nothing but pure energy Perseus?" Percy shook his head negatively, "Firstly time is a dimension, it is extremely important you remember that, time is created by the movement of particles and the energy particles release all the time, all this energy collects in this realm, so, when we are learning new time abilities think of it like this, when you stop time you are simply making all the atoms and particles in a select space stop, when you slow down time you make the particles slow down and when you speed up time you are merely speed up the movement on particles." Percy sat stunned, that did make learning abilities easier, trying to think of his powers as some magical unexplainable force was confusing, the only reason he understood Chronos's description was because Athena had blessed him while he was immortal.

Chronos summoned a rabid dog in front of them both, "your first task is to make the heart of this dog age ten times faster than normal, without affecting any other part of the dog with your powers, this may seem silly but some creatures I have come across are immune to our powers in certain areas of their body, so if you can destroy part of them in a vulnerable area it could tip the battle to your advantage..."

* * *

Any questions / ideas then PM me or put them into a review, once again sorry for not updating and hopefully have got back on track.

**T.B**


	17. Chapter 17

Firstly sorry for not updating for ages, I didn't have any ideas about what this chapter could be and then I started reading Pokemon fan fiction, I find it impossible to write about one fandom when reading another, now I don't normally 'advertise' other stories but I'd suggest taking a look at The dark is king's story Percy Jackson guardian of the hunt and son of chaos, it helped me get back into my little rut, also The Unknown by CourtingTheMoon, quite a unique story IMO but good none the less, secondly sorry for the massive author note, I hate them, lastly this chapter will most likely not make sense, well at the start it will be a bit of background info that will help me in further chapters,

* * *

Before Chaos made the Big Bang happen the universe was believed to be empty, hence why it the space before the universe was called termed The Void, however The Void wasn't empty, what the void was made up of was different types of power, the most powerful thing inside The Void was pure Energy, the second was Fate, the third Time, the fourth Matter, the fifth Anti-Matter and the sixth Life, the two types of power that generally collided against one another was matter and antimatter, Energy being the most abundant touched upon all the other powers at least once, Fate repulsed the other powers and only touched Energy, since Time was self contained none of the other powers were directly affected by time, but each of the powers were slowly growing, filling The Void.

What humans term the Big Bang was The Void purging itself of these powers, Chaos was simply the Personification of The Void, created to do The Void's bidding, Chaos took the powers, harnessing raw and pure Energy to strengthen itself, Chaos forced Matter and Anti-Matter together, creating the universe in the resulting explosion, what Chaos hadn't known would happen was that Matter and Anti-Matter were connected to Energy and so when they scattered across the universe so did energy, coalescing in certain points to form stars over time, when Energy was forcibly removed from The Void so was Life, and so in the select areas where Matter dominated over Anti-Matter to form planets and asteroids Life looked for a possible host, a place to become concentrated and not being spread out over the universe like Time had become.

Fate however knew what was about to happen as soon as Chaos was formed and so Fate slowly reached a slithering tentacle of pure power across The Void and touched the other powers, Time to speed up its plan, Matter to create itself a new form, Anti-Matter to balance with Anti-Matter, Life so that Fate itself could become alive and Lastly Energy to fuel the transformation, and just as Chaos started forcing Matter and Anti-Matter to join Fate itself became conscious in its new form, since no one body would be able to hold the whole power of Fate three bodies were formed, and Fate assessed the current forming universe and just knew the planet that would gain life first, and so Fate, or as it had begun to call itself, The Sisters of Fate, or The Moirai, waited for the planet to gain shape, then to gain life, and as the first sentient creature breathed the oxygen rich air of Terra, Fate settled within a cave at the very center of the planet, not affected by the immense heat formed by the core,

The Moirai watched Chaos create Gaia, watched the Primordial fall and the Titans rise, watched the Titans fall and the Olympians rise, the sisters would sometimes visit the deities, simply to ensure that the plan it had would be completed and to ensure that none of the weak egotistical 'supreme' beings that ruled the earth obstructed their plans,

* * *

(Okay, that will help in further chapters, apart from the fates bit the rest is pretty irrelevant now)

Percy's throne room - a few months after his Time power training -

Percy was bored, he had trained his soldiers into the ground since his return so Bianca and Luke demanded that once a month everybody have at least four consecutive days without any training, Percy hated it but agreed, he didn't want to hurt his troops by over training them, and not counting his few hunters he only had about one hundred human troops and so he needed them all at peak efficiency, admittedly Percy did command about thirteen hundred monsters not including the hunting monsters or unique monsters, but over the last few hundred years the Olympians had grown lax and had begun having more mortal affairs, meaning that the amount of demi-god children in the Roman and Greek camps had increased drastically, Percy was simply happy that all children were claimed by the age of thirteen,

Percy's musings were interrupted by the monster he created for Artemis walking into the throne room, it was twelve feet tall and roughly twenty eight feet long, it could shrink itself down so that it was roughly half its size but it liked walking around full sized, it was proud to be able to fight Ladon or the others of Percy's squad and last for a few minutes, a feat not achieved by any outside of Percy's squad,

Percy stood from his throne and walked towards his creation, he had a father-son relation ship with it and it tried to do anything it could to please him, "We still need to name you don't we?" Percy was in his human form and not his godly form in case any of his human troops entered the room, since his godly form was mainly the power of monsters his monsters could look at his god form, he hadn't tried it with other gods forms but he tried to spend as much time as possible around his monsters in god form to build up their tolerance to the amount of pure power that godly forms emitted constantly,

Apollo flashed in behind Percy once he had permission, "How can we help you Apollo?" Apollo spun round while speaking "we?.." Apollo jumped when he saw Artemis's guardian, "what is that..." Apollo had paled a lot and the sun dimmed considerably, "He is a creature I created to protect Artemis, he is fully grown now and so soon I shall transfer him to Artemis's and her huntresses, I am struggling to name him" Percy paced for a few seconds before sitting upon his throne, "Fusion, I think will be the first part of your name my son, because you can cause your time and fire powers to join together to become more powerful, hmm.. Fusion Hunter will be your name as you are the protector of the huntress, I will bless you with the hunting aspect of my powers to aide you in your duty." The Creature before Percy howled both his heads as spikes broke along the surface of his back and his nostrils increased in size and his muscles became taught, he padded around the room silently, "Congratulations child, you shall meet your charge soon... " Apollo coughed to interrupt Percy,

"That's why I am here Percy" Apollo was annoyed at being ignored, " a few days ago Artemis was attacked by almost a hundred weak monsters like Hell hounds and Empousa..." Percy burst out laughing, "The strongest monster in my army is probably Mrs O'Leary or Silver Claw, both Hell hounds, they aren't classed as a weak monster" Apollo shook his head "irrelevant, wild Hell hounds are one of the weakest monsters, anyway, Zeus has decided that the monsters were sent by you to kill Artemis, he has decreed that unless you agree to marry Artemis in a months time then he will order Olympus to declare war on you." Percy had stopped laughing as soon as Apollo mentioned Zeus, "Leave Apollo, I will send one of my people to Olympus with my answer to your little decree." Apollo flashed away as soon as he could.

Percy was raging, "Father why don't you marry your mate?" Percy's head snapped up to face Fusion Hunter, "Firstly I am not certain how she feels for me, I will also not be forced to marry a person and if any of the Primordial council hear that Zeus has threatened war then the whole council will go to war against Olympus, that has to be avoided at all costs, the Primordial haven't rules the earth in such a long time that if they gained control now they wouldn't do what is best for it, no. I will have to remove myself from the earth, dissolve my army, be forgotten by all but those who are loyal to me.

Percy began setting his plan into action, in three days when his plan was being finished he would send an emissary to Olympus.

* * *

Nobody's POV, - Olympus Throne room -

Luke smirked as he walked into the throne room, Percy had teleported him, Zoe and Fusion Hunter in his half sized form to the middle of Olympus, luckily it was easy to find the throne room, the reason Luke was smirking was quite simple, the immortal campers from camp half-blood were there, since most of the old immortal campers had left a new immortal camper council had been elected in a rush, the people who used to be friends with Percy like Annabeth and Nico were also there.

Zeus had just started the monthly meeting that involved the campers when Aphrodite started cooing, "Aphrodite what are you making that stupid noise at?" everybody but Aphrodite could hear the anger in Zeus voice at being interrupted, "who's a lil cutie? you are! oh yes, you are a little cutie" Aphrodite had flashed behind looked and was stroking the half sized version of Fusion Hunter, since Aphrodite was in her full sized form she picked the little by comparison dragon up and flashed back to her throne. Fusion turned and growled out what sounded like a question to Luke, who of course understood the question, "No." Fusion nodded his head once and suddenly doubled in size, crushing Aphrodite's delicate frame to her throne, he then shrunk and scuttled back over to behind Luke.

The Olympians then realised that there was a person they didn't know in the throne room, the fact Luke was wearing a hood didn't help, "Who are you!?" Zeus bellowed, "I am an emissary of Lord Perseus, he has declined your proposition Zeus" Zeus's eyes flashed dangerously. "What proposition?" Athena's voice carried in the silence, "how typical of you Zeus, well Athena, Apollo was sent to Lord Perseus with a message, marry Artemis within the next month of Olympus would go to war against Lord Perseus." Artemis was a bit hurt that Percy would rather go to war against all of Olympus then marry her, she didn't want to marry but his constant refusals hurt her pride as a woman, a lot of the Olympians were furious with Zeus, more than half of them had ties to Percy's Army, even Ares didn't want to go to war as he would have to fight Clarisse, probably the most well rounded and best fighter out of all his children to be born.

"Well to war we march." Zeus ignored the protests from the other Olympians, he was king, his decision was final.

"Firstly Zeus since this is the last time we will meet for a long time let me inform you of something I would like to remind you about, you constantly remind everybody that you are king and tell everyone you are the strongest Olympian, well for those of you less educated let me inform you of the true strength of Olympus. The strongest Olympian is Hestia, first born child of Kronos and Rhea, then it should be Hades but he was weakened by being given a domain he hated, then is Demeter, then Poseidon, Hera and lastly you Zeus, weakest of the children of Rhea, in pure strength order it is; Hestia, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hera then you Zeus, the only reason you are king is because Poseidon was loyal to you for saving them from kronos and Poseidon convinced Hades that he would be given respect and honour by taking over the underworld, hence why he used to hate the rest of the Olympians baring Hestia."

Most of the People in the room were shocked, Zeus was about to blast the hooded person when Poseidon started laughing, "Nice script reading, now i presume this wasn't the only reason you came here, by the way tell Percy that it was as funny when you said it as it was when he originally told me that and he asked why I wasn't king or Hestia queen." Zeus made to grab his master-bolt but Fusion raced forward with surprising speed and bit the handle, pulling it from its holder next to Zeus's throne and ran back towards Luke, he dropped the godly weapon at Luke feet who picked it up, spun around and threw it towards the center of Olympus, the six foot tall dragon raced after the object like a dog after a stick.

"Now that I cant talk without having that pointy little stick aimed at me, Lord Perseus has disbanded his forces, his hunters has been placed into a sort of timed comatose state as well as the ten strongest members of Lord Perseus's army, Perseus knew that if Olympus declared war on him, the whole Olympian council would declare war on Olympus, he didn't want those he held some loyalty to being killed because of Zeus's stupidity, Artemis the dragon creature is named Fusion Hunter, he was created by Percy to be your guardian, look after him, he's immortal but not been in any wild fights, I bid you all fair well, for i sincerely hope to never meet any of you again." Luke walked out of the throne room and Zoe slipped out of the shadows and walked at his side, she had been stood through the whole meeting in the shadows with her bow out to protect Luke in case one of the gods tried attacking him. "Good idea about making it sound as if Percy had completely disassembled his army, lets hope those left to stay in the world of the living can remain loyal and recruit more people to our forces while we sleep, I hope Percy knows that he will have to marry Artemis at some point.

* * *

The Fates original cave

Percy was happy, his plan had worked, he took his hunters as well as the people he knew when he lived in camp half-blood and they were going to enter a fifteen hundred year sleep, the fates had informed him that the world still would still not have new technology when he awoke, his plan was for his strongest people to sleep in this power rich environment and to grow in strength, while his other loyal followers recruited more to his forces and trained them, his monsters would also sleep in the cave as would the monsters who followed the other humans in the cave, why the fates allowed him to sleep in their original home he didn't know but he was happy his plan worked, the hunters would awaken in one thousand years, they would train those who were loyal to Percy who were in the world, or recruit more if the others had failed.

two hundred years before Percy woke up the rest of the people would awaken to prepare the outside word for Percy's return, to ensure that there were lots of monsters still alive or in Tartarus, that the hunters were okay and that there weren't any wars happening that could cause Percy to be killed as he awoke. the only part of his plan that Percy was wary about was the different camps he had ordered his people to create, they were to split up into groups of between eight and twelve and they were to settle in one of the camps he had constructed and they would recruit humans and monsters and train them for when Percy returned, if they were ever in need they could pray to him and he would half awaken to help them, he also wasn't sure if he would gain any more power during his sleep, he hoped not, gaining more power meant more time training to control it and that was tedious.

Percy closed his eyes and entered his dreamless slumber, due to the power seeping into the bodies of the comatose people they wouldn't feel the pass of time but not as if they were awake, more like if they were awake for about a few hundred years

* * *

any tips / questions the PM or review, also review what you think about the way the story is going, trying to think of a way to get Artemis and Percy together but not having any success atm :/

thanks for reading.

**T.B**


	18. AN ( sorry! )

Okay, this isn't a chapter so sorry, but, I contemplated it for a while and have decided that the best way for this story to progress is to split it up, so the last chapter of this story could be considered an ending, the next story will be the sequel, I already have the main points of the story planned out (with help from Winter_Buzz, check out their stories they are great) I have decided that on the next story I am going to try get at least one person to read it before I publish the chapter, I realised that there were point in this that some people were confused by or they simply Disliked, I would like to thank all of you for the great support and the amazing ideas you have given me.

To those who 'flamed' my story (well really one anonymous reviewer) you are entitled to your opinion, since you dislike my story you can simply not read it, I have found stories on here I dislike, I'm sure everybody has come across a story on here they dislike, but to go out of your way to insult a person and then saying how people in your life agreed and think my story is rubbish shows how petty and ridiculous you are, I care not for the opinions of people who don't even use their dislike to help me improve through constructive criticism.

Thanks to all of you who have read my story, and even more so to those who reviewed, I have started writing the first chapter of the next story (when Percy wakes up) and hopefully can post it soon.

Thanks once again.

T.B

Edit: I wrote this at the end of December / start of January but I had exams that I needed to revise for :/, all done now so shall try to start writing the next part of this story.


End file.
